A New Purpose
by LiptonTea
Summary: HIATUS. Muggle girl accidentally entered alife she thought was fake; a world of magic. She and Albus Dumbledore set a deal which involves her getting a magical core transplant and helping Harry Potter. A story on how Crescent joined Albus' League of Spies
1. Introduction

**A New Purpose (****I Have Lost My Marbles?)**

**Written by:** LiptonTea

**Disclaimer:** Characters (excluding Crescent and her muggle life, which belongs to me) belongs to J.K. Rowling. No profit was made so don't you dare sue!

**Summary:** Crescent runs away from home but what is the consequence for doing so?

**A/N:** Reviewing what you think about this will be much appreciated.

**1. ****Introduction**

Crescentia Valen decided she needed alone time from the house; just for a little while so the heat cools down. She made sure nobody was coming up the stairs by listening to the loud voices of a man and a woman arguing in the kitchen stay in the kitchen. Moving away from the bedroom door she had just pressed her ear to, she quickly walked over to her window. She looked at the night sky outside. It seemed a bit chilly and freezing with the sight of the trees swaying a bit more violently and the wails from the wind hitting the window.

Not waiting much longer, Crescentia pulled the window up and the space opened. It certainly was cold but she didn't mind. She looked behind her before fitting her small body through the window. Her feet touched on the ledge of the window and then balanced on it. She was a floor high. Crescentia looked back and heard feet stomping up the stairs that was just outside the hall of her room. She's done this a million times; but those times were when there were no arguments. Crescentia jumped to the ground below. Wincing slightly, she stood up quickly and began to run, not glancing back.

'_She didn't take anything with her except herself._

_She was only wearing her small-short night clothes.'_

When she was sure she was faraway enough from the house, she slowed down and began walking leisurely. The lights were beaming happily out of the light bulbs of the light poles on the streets. Looking around the familiar neighbour hood, seeing happy and peaceful families in their own houses through their windows made Crescentia's heart ache.

'_Why couldn't she have that?_

_What was wrong with her?_

_Was it her fault that her parents fight?'_

As those questions invaded her mind, she felt weak and tired. As if she didn't notice until she saw them, she was crying tears. It has become too much to bare. She shut her eyes tight and shook her head, wanting even more for the tears to disappear. But they didn't. They kept of flowing, hitting the pavement what seemed to sound like stone.

The fight Crescentia's mother and father were having been about the phone call that had received. Something about the other person on the line made Crescentia's father snap. Crescentia had no idea what it was about but she hated listening to them shouting and arguing over little things. Mostly it was her father who starts them.

Not really seeing where she was going, she begun running again. Previous times when she had done the mid-night walk, she had never lost control of her emotions. She wanted something real for once. She never felt loved, besides the limited amount of time her father _allowed_ for her to be happy and loved in her mother's company. She was always the _other_ child.

'_No where was safe._

_No one to trust._

_No body loves anyone._

_It's all a lie.'_

Suddenly she bumped into something and bounced back, falling to the ground in a heap. At first she thought it was a pole. But the thing she bumped into wasn't hard, it was soft and also that _thing_ chuckled. Crescentia's breathing paused a beat. Her crying had stopped.

Crescentia pushed away from her face, her clean blonde hair. She looked up with her dull blue eyes and noticed this thing; who she now is certain is a man, is tall and looked very scary. Crescentia felt embarrassed and a bit frightened. She knows she isn't allowed to talk to strangers because it is very dangerous. She got up on her feet quickly, turned away and began walking back the way she came from.

Crescentia heard the man chuckle again but it seemed to have followed her. She heard a little 'pop' sound. Crescentia dared a glance behind her and saw the man wasn't there. Crescentia gasped but gasped again when she turned back around to see the same man standing in front of her. He stood underneath the light of one of the light poles. The man wore some sort of black nightrobe. It looked a bit weird.

"Are you going to apologise for bumping into me?" the man asked, voice smiling.

"I'm n-not allowed to t-t-talk to stra-strangers, sir." Crescentia replied shakily, wondering if anyone would come by and help her out of the current situation.

"You're talking to me now." The man replied, raising his eyebrow.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. For bumping into you that is, sir." Crescentia said, sniffing.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Crescent Becker, sir. But h-h-how did yo-you do that?" Crescent asked in wonder and disbelief. She had lied about her last name. Becker is her mother's maiden name.

The man's friendliness did not disappear, but his facial expression turned a little annoyed. The man sees that this child barely knows anything about magic. Crescent didn't know what the man was thinking but she knew from that expression that she was going to be in big trouble.

"_That_, young lady, was apparation. A magical means for transportation from one place to another. Seeing as though you are merely a child and is a muggle, I have no idea why I felt like explaining this to you. As that is said, I would just have to stupefy you or something." The man said, almost mumbling.

Crescent almost couldn't hear his words but she caught on all of them. She was a bit confused. Part of the confusion was that there were some words in it which she had never heard of. They were staring at each other. Their eyes didn't look away from the other's.

'_Merely._

_Apparation._

_Transportation._

_Stupefy__._

_Muggle.'_

Suddenly she shivered but continued looking at the man. There was something about him that was, magical. He seemed very pale. But that might be because of the cold. His eyes showed innocents with its chestnut colour but that could just be the light catching his eyes. And his short and messy brown hair; well there isn't much to say about that.

Crescent mentally slapped herself for having a thought that this man could be a _wizard_. Crescent wondered how long she was thinking because the man still hadn't done anything. Just as that thought passed, the man went into his pocket. Crescent's eyes trailed down to the hand that just disappeared and did one of her gasps. The man is going to get out his gun. She just knows it. This man must have known her father and now is going to do what her father would do if Crescent was caught playing in the sand pit with a boy or had run away from home…

Crescent was proven wrong when the man pulled out a long piece of wood that was carved and looked like a wand. Very Weird. Crescent mentally slapped herself once more.

'_Merlin._

_Water Horses._

_Witches._

_Wands._

_Wizards._

_Magic does__ not exist, god damn it!'_

This time, Crescent shivered again, not only because it was cold but she is scared. The man raised his wand and Crescent found her eyes following it. The man raised his eyebrows once again before aiming his wand properly between Crescent's two eyes, making Crescent's eyes cross over at the sight of the wand. Crescent whimpered and felt her knees wobble.

"Stupefy." The man murmured.

The last thing Crescent noted before she was engulfed into the darkness was how shocking the red light shone out of the man's piece of Mahogany Wood.

,

**To Be Continued**

**Next on **_**A New Purpose**_**…**

Crescent wakes up but to what and will she accept it as the truth or continue living as though it was a dream? Also, who is this man? Find out by reading the next chapter.


	2. Magic is Fake!

2

**2. Magic Is Fake!**

_**Previously…**_

"_Stupefy." The man murmured._

_The last thing Crescent noted before she was engulfed into the darkness was how shocking the red light shone out of the man's piece of Mahogany Wood._

**,**

**  
**A couple of days flew past without Crescent's knowledge. Since the night her mind was modified, she has been in an unconscious state for four days. She laid in a room that looks very much old Victorian times. Her hands clasped on top of each other on top of her stomach. A small violet blanket covered her body, as if the person who took her to this foreign room didn't want her to catch a cold.

Crescent woke up suddenly, sitting up right. Her eyes darted around the room, confusion and no recognition was in her eyes. This was not her bedroom. She tried to remember the last thing that had happened and the only piece of memory she remembers was a scary looking young man had held her at wand point. Not caring for the piece of fabric that had covered her, she shoved it off and climbed off the soft bed. She walked over to the only door and tried to open it. It wouldn't open. Crescent, became frustrated, continued yanking on the door handle, wanting it to open. The thing won't budge.

Giving up and letting out a ragged sigh, she turned around and went to the window that was on the other side of the bed. She tried to pull that open. It didn't move. She growled at the window and gave up trying to escape, sitting down on the bed.

She only waited for a couple of seconds before the door to the room opened. Crescent got off the bed and turned to see a young lady; well not really, she was probably fifty, looked in and gave a warm smile. Crescent was a bit confused. No-body smiles that warmly to a stranger.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" the lady asked.

"Where am I?" Crescent demanded, not answering.

"Well, my word. You're in my home of course." The lady replied without hesitation.

"And where is your home?" Crescent asked, eyes narrowing on the lady.

"I'll get your mother." The lady answered calmly.

The lady, still smiling, left the room. Crescent raised her eyebrows.

'_My mum's here?' _She thought

A moment later, lady came back, with Crescent's mother following. Once they were in the room, Crescent's mother; Susan went to Crescent and hugged her. Crescent smiled and hugged back.

"You're finally awake." Susan said, relieved.

Crescent snuggled into her mother's warmth. Crescent felt hungry and the room filled with a sound of a grumbling stomach. Crescent blushed.

"Fed you notorious liquids when you were in your sleep. You were supposed to wake after the counter spell was performed on you. We were getting worried." The lady said.

"Mhm." Susan said.

Crescent looked up at her mother in confusion. Susan chuckled and nodded her head. Crescent felt at ease again.

"Ah… we see we have lots to explain." Susan said, smiling.

"Not before she eats something. She needs to eat." The lady said, who now was chuckling herself.

Crescent nodded and moved away from her mother. The older ladies began making their way out of the room but Crescent couldn't find herself to move. Susan smiled and went back to Crescent, held out a hand and gave a reassuring look. Crescent, almost shyly, took her mothers hand and then they together made their way out of the room and followed the lady.

They passed by some doors in the tight little corridor and came to a spaced area. It was probably the tea room. Then there was the dinning room to the left of it and a kitchen to the right. The living room, drawing room and the library was further down the corridor, near the front of the house. The bedrooms, bathrooms, restrooms were in the rooms of where Crescent had just passed. Crescent was a bit dizzy and didn't quite remember where everything was.

The older lady went to the kitchen while Crescent and Susan went to the tea room and sat down on a sofa.

"Mum. Who is that lady?" Crescent asked.

Susan was a bout to answer but the older lady came back in the room with a bowl of creamy chicken soup and some bread. She put it on the table near Crescent. Crescent stared at her mother and then to the older lady.

"Thank you." Crescent said, taking the bowl and spoon and began eating.

The older lady sat down also.

"And to answer your question, Crescent. I am Aunt Harriet." Harriet said. "I am your father's sister."

Harriet watched Crescent's reaction. But all Crescent did was nod her head. The two older ladies watched Crescent eat. Crescent had dipped some of the bread into the soup and ate it, drank more soup, ate more of the bread. She finished her little meal shortly after and placed the empty bowl and spoon on the table.

"So you're my aunt." Crescent said.

"Yes I am." Harriet said.

"Does my dad hate you or something because I never seen or heard about you."

"Yes. Your father hates me."

"Why?" Crescent asked, curious.

"He hates magic."

"What does that have to do with you? You seem nice."

"Yes, well. He hates me because I can _perform_ magic." Harriet said, eyeing Crescent.

"Excuse me?!" Crescent asked, standing up.

"Crescent! Calm down. We need to talk about these things without conflict. It's important." Susan interrupted. "Now, sit."

Crescent sat back down slowly.

"Why the outrage?" Harriet asked, calmly.

"Magic isn't real. And if Dad found out, he will…"

Crescent glanced at her mother then looked down at the floor in silence.

"I know what he would do." Harriet said, carefully. "But there is nothing to escape the fact that magic is real. It is very real. I'm a witch--"

"And I'm a wizard." said a young man's voice. "And you, young lady, are a muggle."

"Fletcher…" Harriet warned.

Crescent recognised the man's voice immediately. The man from last night or when ever it was. _Why was he here? _Crescent turned to look behind her to see the exact same person. He was smirking slightly. Crescent felt angered.

"What are you doing here?" Crescent demanded with hate.

"Fletcher is your cousin, Crescent." Susan said, sighing. "He lives here. Now, this will be the last time. Calm down and sit."

Crescent didn't realise it but she was standing again. She sat down and folded her arms across her chest.

"Magic is not real." Crescent muttered. "It can't be."

The other three chose to be quiet towards that comment because they all knew, magic is real. Harriet cleared her throat and began talking.

"Two weeks ago, I had been visiting your mother everyday when you, your brother and your father were at school or work. It was the only way. I had to convince your mother that you and her were not save under that roof." Harriet said.

"I have thought about it myself." Susan said. "But your father's threatening made me not act on leaving him. Harriet wasn't allowed to meet any of us because your father despises magic. A reason might be that he wasn't able to perform it while Harriet was--""

"What was that phone call about?" Crescent asked, out of the blue.

"Uh… well, that was me." Harriet said in a sorry tone. "I just wanted to talk to your father but… I guess our past really did ruin our relationship."

"And what was he doing?" Crescent asked, turning to glance at Fletcher before looking back at Harriet.

"I knew some how, that you were going for another one of those mid-night walks. I asked Fletcher to go get you." Harriet said.

Silence filled the room. Nobody moved. But then someone disturbed the silence. Fletcher did it. He shuffled a little from where he stood and then went north of the corridor to the front of the house. Crescent was thinking of what to ask.

"What happened to you mum? How did you leave the house?" Crescent asked, looking at Susan.

"Well, what happened was when we couldn't find you, your father was very angry and decided to call the police in the morning. We filed in a missing person's form and we waited. After the second night you were missing, Aunt Harriet came." Susan said.

"I busted in the house." Harriet said, enthusiastically. "Your father and brother were in a fright. Your father, oh my, he tried to strangle me to death. I shooed him away and made him frozen for a little bit. Your mother found the time to slap the pieces of divorce papers down on the kitchen table."

"Hold on." Crescent said, holding out a hand, palm facing Harriet.

"Yes?" Harriet asked.

"What do you mean by 'shooed' and 'frozen'?" Crescent asked.

"I used magic of course." Harriet said.

Crescent eyes narrowed a little. She didn't believe Harriet but still wanted to hear what happened anyway.

"Continue?" Crescent said.

"Then I told your mother to grab your things and her things. Your brother was wide-eyed. Hilarious sight. Then I took your mother and the things and apparated here." Harriet said.

"Oh." Crescent said. "So… there's divorce papers in this isn't there?"

"Yes." Susan said.

Another long silence filled the atmosphere. It was getting annoying. Crescent, now knows what is happening, wants to know what happens now. She was in some kind of weird side of the world she doesn't know about. It was not familiar which makes Crescent feel small. But she felt free which was a feeling she never felt before.

"What happens now?" Crescent asked in a small voice.

"We continue our life like nothing had ever happened." Susan replied.

"Where are we going to live?"

"Until we find a place of our own, we are staying here." Susan said.

"You two are welcome to stay here how ever long you would like." Harriet said.

"Where do I go to school? Do I even go to school anymore?"

"We'll talk about that later." Susan said.

"Will I be seeing dad again?" Crescent asked, afraid of the answer.

"If you want to, you can." Susan said.

"I don't want to." Crescent said quickly.

"We aren't going to force you." Harriet said.

"Good. What now?" Crescent asked again.

"You are grounded." Susan said, serious.

"What? No way! What did I do?" Crescent asked, out raged.

"For leaving the house for those 'mid-night walks'. If you pull another one of those, you'll be doing more than your fair share of chores in this house." Susan said.

"But, but--" Crescent began.

"Go to your room. I'll call you went dinner's ready." Susan said in a tone that meant 'conversation closed'.

Crescent walked to her room slowly. She arrived to the room that was now 'her room' but someone was there. Crescent grumbled. It was that man again, who she now knows as her cousin, Fletcher. He was sitting in a chair that faced the window, away from the door.

"What are you doing in my room?" Crescent demanded.

The man stood up from the one seater sofa and turned to look at Crescent. Crescent went to her bed and watched Fletcher.

"Temper, temper." Fletcher said, smirking. "You won't want your head to pop off from extreme temper, do you?"

"If I wake up and I see you at my bedside, I swear you'll be seeing your head rolling." Crescent warned.

"Oh really? Such strong words said by a muggle towards someone she barely knows." Fletcher said, grinning.

"What are you doing here?" Crescent asked, defeated.

"A map of this house. In case some danger happens… drawn on it is the escape routes." Fletcher said.

Crescent had to contain herself from gasping.

'_How did he know I needed a map of the house?'_

Fletcher walked over to Crescent's side and shoved the map into her arms. He winked.

"You'll need it." Fletcher said.

Then he left, closing the door behind him. Crescent found herself staring at the door. She shook herself out of the trance.

'_Who does that guy think he is?'_

Usually, Crescent isn't this angry and snappy. She was usually quite, listens and was a very well composed girl. Maybe the reason why she's being like this is because her greatest fear was gone, for now.

She looked at the map and thought for a moment. Then she got into the bed. It surprised her that the bed was still warm. She sat up, leaning her back against the head board of the bed. Crescent opened it and looked at the map. She tried memorizing the map but felt she couldn't. She was still trying to adjust to the idea that there is magic out there and she is no longer living with her dad and brother and also that she was grounded.

**To Be Continued**

**Next on **_**A New Purpose**_**…**

Crescent gets ready for school again; back to the same school where her bother, Malcolm and the gang Dudley Dursley is leader to. Read on to the next chapter to find out.


	3. Informative Morning

3

**3. ****Informative Morning**

_**Previously…**_

_She looked at the map and thought for a moment. Then she got into the bed. It surprised her that the bed was still warm. She sat up, leaning her back against the head board of the bed. Crescent opened __the map and looked at it. She tried memorizing the map but felt she couldn't. She was still trying to adjust to the idea that there is magic out there and she is no longer living with her dad and brother and also that she was grounded._

,

The next day, Crescent had woken up, went to the bathroom to do her morning rituals and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Crescent couldn't find a glass anywhere so she used a bowl instead. She drank from the bowl that she had filled with water. She finished, washed the bowl and put it on the drying rack.

"Funny way to have a drink, don't you think?"

Crescent, startled turned right around to the voice. It was Fletcher again. He was leaning against the doorway of the kitchen staring at Crescent with an amused expression. Crescent frowned.

"Why do you always have to _stalk_ me?" Crescent asked, annoyed.

Fletcher just shrugged and got his wand out.

"What are you doing?" Crescent asked, a bit scared.

"Breakfast." Fletcher said, shrugging again.

He made four pieces of bread fly out of the bread container and got them into the four slot toaster and magically pushed the lever down. Fletcher wondered why his mother had to have that Muggle invention in the house.

'_Probably because of them…'_ Fletcher thought.

Fletcher conjured two glass cups and had them fill with butter beer. Then he conjured up two plates and put his wand away.

"What day is it?" Crescent asked. "Where is everyone else? How long had I been asleep before that _spell_ you casted on me? And what would I be doing today?"

"You're full of questions, aren't you? It's Tuesday. And you had slept for almost a full week from that spell I had performed on you. My mother and your mother went Muggle shopping. And today? Today you're going to school." Fletcher answered.

"Muggle? What the heck does that mean?" Crescent demanded.

"Non-magical people." Fletcher answered.

"Why do I have to go to school?"

"You have to because your mother said so." Fletcher said.

Fletcher didn't seem angry or frustrated from the machine gun questions. He was calm and was smiling. Crescent became very quite after that. The toaster popped. Fletcher got his wand out and levitated two toasts to one plate and two on the other. He opened the fridge, another muggle invention, took out a small tub of butter and opened it. Fletcher sighed and put the wand away, getting a knife and spread the butter on the pieces of toast.

He noticed he had used a lot of magic in front of Crescent but she didn't seem annoyed but pensive. Fletcher put the knife in the empty sink. He glanced at Crescent who still seemed too quite compared to the Crescent he knew. He took a plate and a glass and indicated to Crescent to do the same. Crescent took it and followed Fletcher into the Breakfast room. They sat down and ate.

"You seem awfully quite." Fletcher noted.

Crescent didn't reply. She continued on eating, slowly and quietly. Fletcher finished his breakfast a moment later and watched Crescent who still had half a toast to finish.

"Is something wrong?" Fletcher asked, a little bit concerned.

Crescent ignored Fletcher. She left the unfinished toast on the plate.

"Excuse me but I'm going to go get ready now. Otherwise I'll be late." Crescent said, emotionless.

Fletcher, almost mouth hanging watched Crescent leave the table and went to her bedroom. Fletcher collected the things and took them to the kitchen. Thinking a way to pass the time a little, he hand washed the things. He finished washing soon after.

Just when he was drying his hands on a towel, he heard Crescent's room door open and close and also her soft foot steps which seemed to squeak on the wooden floor boards. Fletcher figured she already wore her shoes.

Crescent continued walking down the corridor toward the front door. Fletcher quickly dropped the towel and went to the corridor to catch up to her. Crescent wore her red, black and white colour schemed Spelthorne County Junior School uniform.

"Crescent." Fletcher called.

"What do _you_ want?" Crescent asked rudely, spinning around on her heel.

"Let me escort you to your school." Fletcher said.

Crescent's tie wasn't done up properly.

'_Trying to be a rebel, are we?'_ Fletcher thought.

Crescent's eyes hardened and scanned the clothing Fletcher wore.

"Then you have to wear something more _Muggle_ like than_ that_." Crescent replied.

"Not a problem." Fletcher said cheerfully.

Crescent rolled her eyes. Fletcher got his wand out and transfigured his clothing into casual day time Muggle clothing.

"Better?" Fletcher asked.

"What ever." Crescent said, turning back around and continued her walk towards the front door.

Fletcher followed behind her. Crescent opened the door and had the urge in wanting to slam the door into Fletcher's face. Unfortunately, Fletcher caught the door before Crescent could act on the idea. Fletcher gave a friendly smile which Crescent immediately, groaned at. She walked away, down the foot path and stopping at the T junction of the foot path. Crescent turned around on her heel again.

The house outside was an old stone thing that did sort of fit the inside of the house's furniture and décor. Crescent pointed at Fletcher.

"How do we get to Spelthorne Junior School from here?" Crescent asked.

Fletcher was still smiling. He walked out of the door way, got his wand out and locked and did all sorts of other charms on the door before walking down the foot steps and on the foot path toward Crescent.

"Follow me." Fletcher said.

Fletcher walked ahead of Crescent, turning left of the house. Crescent, who seemed to hate following behind people, walked in stride with Fletcher to his right. Silence stretched for almost a quarter of an hour before Crescent spoke.

"My brother, Malcolm goes to the same school as me." Crescent said, quietly.

"Oh?" Fletcher said.

"He's part of Dudley Dursley's gang." Crescent said, hurt.

"What's wrong with the gang?" Fletcher asked.

"You don't understand. My father is a bully. Malcolm follows under his wing. My father with Malcolm treats us, meaning me and my mother like females don't have rites to do certain things."

"Such as?" Fletcher asked carefully.

"Saying our opinions out loud." Crescent replied. "Ages ago, females have no say in what happens in their lives. It always gets controlled by males who are to only be thought as the superior gender. I did not love my father at all but I was made to love him, like how he forces my mother to do too."

Fletcher was quite which gave Crescent the courage to continue.

"Malcolm became Dudley's friend. Dudley has a father just like mine. No surprise there. They with three more people in the gang go around and terrorise the streets of children much younger or much weaker than them. The victim they always like picking on is Harry who is Dudley's cousin."

"Do you get picked on by the gang?" Fletcher asked.

"No. Not ever. But at home, me and my mother fall victim to Malcolm's and my father's ways."

"Good that both you and your mother are out of that place." Fletcher said.

Crescent became quiet from what Fletcher said.

"Right?" Fletcher asked, now unsure of what he thought was best.

After a moment of silence Crescent slowly opened her mouth.

"No." Crescent replied, almost teary.

She side stepped to the right and stopped walking near a tree. Fletcher turned to look at Crescent but she was looking at the floor. Fletcher approached Crescent and placed a gentle hand on Crescent's shoulder. He felt her body flinch a little but she didn't move away. Quite the opposite of what was thought to happen, Crescent jumped into Fletcher, hugging him tightly.

Fletcher who was surprised at this found his arms to wrap around Crescent. She began sobbing into Fletcher's chest. The wind blew the tree which made the leaves russle and sent a shiver in Fletcher's spine from the coldness.

'_It's s__ummer and this cold breeze just happens to past? Weird…' _Fletcher thought.

He was shaken from his thoughts by the choked up and hiccupping mutterings of the little girl. Fletcher decided that he had to listen; otherwise he would seem not so trust worthy. He knew these words are going to be important.

"Oh god… I'm stupid… loosing control so easily… and in front of someone I barely know. I told you things that I have not told anyone. No one. But I told you. Why?" Crescent muttered.

Fletcher didn't answer. He supposed it was a rhetorical question. Then Crescent shook her head.

"Why do I have to be so weak?!" Crescent shouted into Fletcher.

"Nobody is strong. Everyone has a weakness." Fletcher replied softly.

"Don't tell anyone." Crescent pleaded "Please. Don't."

Fletcher knows what's going on. Now that Crescent has left her old home, her brother and his gang were not only going to beat up a boy called Harry again but Crescent too. Reason being Crescent left and shouldn't have because Crescent's father and Malcolm still think they are the only ones to take charge on what women in their household are allowed to do; and since Crescent and her mother went against the two males, they might get 'punished' for it. After a moment of thinking, Fletcher pushed his thoughts aside for a moment. Because of this, he might not be able to tell his mother or Crescent's.

"If that is what you wish then I wouldn't tell anyone for the world." Fletcher replied.

Crescent unwrapped her arms from Fletcher, looked up to him and sniffed.

"Really? You barely know me." Crescent said.

"Just because I barely know you, doesn't mean I can't keep a promise, Crescent."

"Thanks." Crescent said, shyly.

She shuffled off Fletcher and sniffed again. She saw the mess she created on Fletcher's blue shirt. Crescent looked up at him.

"Sorry." Crescent said.

"For what?"

"For… messing up you shirt." Crescent said, nodding to his chest.

Fletcher looked down at himself and to Crescent's relief, Fletcher laughed. He got out his wand and cleaned himself, then put it away.

"Next time, tell me when you're going to get that thing out." Crescent said.

"What thing?"

"That wooden thing."

"Oh, my wand?"

"What ever it's called."

"That would just ruin all the fun. Now come on. You're going to be late." Fletcher said, smiling.

They began walking towards Spelthorne County Junior School again and when they got to the gates, the bell rang.

"I'll come and wait for you out here at the end of the school day." Fletcher said.

Crescent smiled to Fletcher and ran off towards the building of her classroom. Without looking back, Crescent knew that Fletcher was watching her till she was no longer in his sight.

,

**To Be Continued**

**Next on **_**A New Purpose**_**…**

Crescent gets hunted down by Dudley Dursley and the gang. Guess who helps her when she faints? How would Fletcher react and who is that kid he sees watching them? Find out by reading on to the next chapter. Remember to review.


	4. Meeting the Boy Called Harry Atlas

4

**4.**** Meeting the Boy Called Harry Atlas**

_**Previously…**_

"_I'll come and wait for you out here at the end of the school day." Fletcher said._

_Crescent smiled to Fletcher and ran off towards the building of her classroom. Without looking back, Crescent knew that Fletcher was watching her till she was no longer in his sight._

,

The first part of the school day had just finished and students of Spelthorne County Junior School made their way out of the classrooms and to the outside. Crescent didn't have lunch with her, so she went to the canteen to get a packet of biscuits, before going outside to eat.

'The D Gang' which consists of Dudley, Malcolm, Gordon, Piers and Dennis were out and about. Their chests puffed out, like they were important and their heads high, looking for weaklings. They stopped in the middle of the playing ground, made a one-eighty turn and began walking towards the tree where Harry was sitting under. All the students in the area watched and didn't do a thing. Everyone was scared. If anyone were to help Harry, they would find themselves the next victims.

Crescent always watched and had seen that sort of thing happen before. There is no way now that anyone would help him. The gang was just too daunting. Crescent decided to look away, down at the biscuits and took a bite out of one then looked back up at the scene.

To Crescent's surprise, the scene had ended with Harry on the ground a few feet away from the tree, bleeding. Crescent gasped not just at what had happened to Harry but also the gang was going towards her; which just happened to be what Crescent predicted. Crescent stood up and began running away from them.

Crescent turned her head to see how she was. Dudley seemed to have tripped over. Piers and Dennis stopped to help Dudley. Malcolm and Gordon on the other hand continued running after Crescent. Crescent turned her head back around.

"Get her, Valen!" Crescent heard Dudley shout. "Get her, Ramsey! Get her!"

'_This can not be! This can not be! I'm Valen! Grr. Why me…'_

Crescent ran to the school oval. She felt her legs hurt and her lungs sting. Her body tells her to stop but her mind was telling her to go on. Crescent gave up and tripped over her own numb feet, falling face first onto the green grass. Crescent heard the agonizing sounds of the grass crunching under two sets of feet; which were going towards her.

Crescent's left hand found a rock. She gripped it tight. She heard the feet stop near her and she groaned, rolled on to her back to look up at the sky. Her vision was soon to be crowded by Malcolm's and Gordon's heads, looking down at her with smug looks.

"Alright. What do you guys want?" Crescent asked.

"What we would like is to bash you up for leaving dad and I, _Crescentia_." Malcolm sneered.

"Oh, how low of you. Bashing up a girl these days is considered a sin rather than good, _Malcolm_." Crescent said.

Crescent tried to sit, then stand up but when she made some minor movement, she received a swift kick from either Malcolm or Gordon. In this case, she had received ten swift kicks, making Crescent moan in pain and lay back down.

Crescent stopped moving her body but she moved her eyes to see around her. What she saw were students coming close, making a ring around Crescent, Gordon and Malcolm.

"Uh man." Crescent muttered which brought her to coughing up blood.

Crescent left it to ooze out of her mouth and down her left cheek. The taste was disgusting. She was feeling a bit nauseous from the amount of sound the students were making about her. Nobody was helping her. She wished someone would. But she knew nobody would, who would?

"You bastards! You kicked my kidneys!" Crescent shouted in a hoarse voice, spilling out more blood.

All Gordon and Malcolm did was smirk and kicked Crescent a few more times, making Crescent turn on her side. The pain that was spread out on her body was nothing new. She had received things like these before but that was at home and this at the moment is in public. Since this was not a new thing, her body regained it feeling in places that were numb.

Crescent closed her eyes; a smile in her mind. Her legs were working again. She slowly opened her eyes again. Then she quickly swung her leg at Malcolm's shin and with her left hand, threw the rock at Gordon's forehead. Malcolm groaned and fell dead on his feet. Gordon gapped, eyes rolling to the back of his head and he fell backwards on his back. Crescent stood up, slowly, wincing in pain. The crowd broke for Crescent as she moved away, going back to the school.

A couple minutes of painful walking, she was back at the school play pavement area. She went to where she had sat before being chased. Her biscuits had disappeared. Sighing, she turned away and went to the drink fountains. Crescent noticed concerned looks or maybe that was just her vision getting blurry.

One of those concerned looks, (which by the way, they were all real), was from Harry. He knows he shouldn't because the girl probably deserved it just as much as him but it did make Harry wonder. Why did Malcolm, brother by flesh and blood to Crescent beat her up? It was a first for anyone to witness Crescent being beaten up. Of course, Harry thinks it's totally different situation for him because he is a freak and deserves those punishments from Dudley, his Uncle Vernon and the gang.

Harry watched Crescent as she washed her face at the fountains. Crescent then dried her face with the back of her sleeve. After doing just that, she fainted right there and then. Harry tried to think of what to do. Nobody was around and if Crescent was in any danger, people would be putting the blame on him for even watching her. So, Harry picked Crescent up in his small and thin arms and took her to the school nurse.

The nurse was chatting on the phone when Harry arrived with Crescent. It seemed to be a new nurse. Harry felt his arms were going to snap from the weight of Crescent's body. So without permission, he carried Crescent into the infirmary and put her down on one of the three clean white beds.

"I'll call you back." The nurse said into the phone in the nurse's office.

Harry heard the nurse put the phone down and her high heals clacking on the plastic flooring.

"Excuse me but--" the nurse began.

Harry turned around, his mouth began to open to talk. The nurse, before Harry could explain what had happened, clacked her way to Crescent and accessed the problem. The nurse was probably in her forties but she looked younger than that.

"She's unconscious." The nurse announced.

Harry refrained himself from rolling his eyes by pushing his glassed back up from its perched position. Was the nurse expecting some sort of credit to state the obvious? She turned to face Harry. Harry saw the name tag which says 'Nancy Taylor', not that it was much relevance to him.

"What happened to her?" Nancy asked.

Nancy scanned the state Harry's uniform was. It was old, second hand and too big for him. The boy was scrawny and too tiny and thin for the age she guessed was eleven. Then Nancy's eyes narrowed on the dried blood on the side of Harry's head and the new blue and reddish bruises.

"And what had happened to you?" Nancy asked also.

Not wanting to get into trouble with the Dursleys by dobbing in Dudley, Harry looked at Nancy and told her what had happened to him and Crescent. He had left Dudley's name out completely.

"Then I was having a drink at the drink fountains when she came to the drink fountains and cleaned her face. Then she fainted. Seeing that nobody was around, I decided that she needs to be taken care of so I carried her here." Harry concluded.

After a moment, Nancy nodded her head. It seemed she believed what Harry had said. Nancy moved to her desk in the adjacent room.

"What's her name?" Nancy said, getting some forms.

"Crescent Valen, I think." Harry said, unsure.

"And your name?" Nancy asked, walking back in while writing the names down.

"Harry Potter."

"Thank you Mr. Potter." Nancy said.

After the nurse said that, she made her way back to Crescent, not looking at Harry. Harry felt neglected again. But Harry knew, this is how freaks are treated.

"Excuse me." Harry said, politely.

"Yes?"

"What happens to Crescent now?" Harry asked.

"She's none of your business any longer, Mr. Potter. Now run along and enjoy what's left of your recess. Class would be commencing again in a few minutes time." Nancy said.

Harry watched for a bit. Nancy turned to see Harry still there. Harry gulped a little before turning around and leaving the office. Just when he was out of the building, the bell rang for class.

Nancy sighed and turned back to look at Crescent. Nancy went to her filing cabinet in her office and opened up the cabinet labeled 'T-U-V' looking for 'Valen'. There were two files with the surname 'Valen'. Malcolm and Crescent. Nancy took out both files and examined them. Malcolm and Crescent are indeed related. Brother and sister they are. But there was something weird about the files. Nancy compared the two. Nancy noticed that both files had been updated a week ago. On Malcolm's file, it failed to mention the mother and on Crescent's file, it failed to mention the father. Something must be happening in the family but Nancy wasn't one to make a move to find out just what the problem was.

Nancy knew it was none of her business so she put away Malcolm's file. She then, from Crescent's file, called the home number provided. Nancy waited for someone to pick up the phone. After three rings, someone picked up. Nancy didn't even bother looking up the name 'Potter, Harry'.

"Good morning. This is Nancy Taylor the nurse from Spelthorne County Junior School. Miss. Crescent Valen is here in the infirmary and--" Nancy was cut off.

On the other end of the phone line was Fletcher. He was in his home, Lufkin House and standing in the kitchen where the muggle telephone was. He had pressed the speaker phone button and had heard what the nurse said. Fletcher found the need to cut her off.

"What?" Fletcher asked, alarmed. "What happened to her?"

"What relation are you to Crescent? What is your name?" Nancy asked.

Fletcher heard papers flipping madly on the other side of the line.

"I'm her cousin, Fletcher Lufkin." Fletcher replied.

"Is her mother home? Are _your_ parents' home?"

Fletcher felt himself growing angry from what Nancy had said.

"No, her mother went out shopping with my mother." Fletcher replied. "Now are you going to tell me or not?"

"I can explain to you once you come to the school, Mr. Lufkin." Nancy said.

"Fine. I'll be right over." Fletcher said bitterly but under control.

Fletcher lifted the phone and then put it back in its dock. Fletcher sighed, going back to his relaxed state. He hated being thought of being 'a small kid who needs a mother to be with him to talk to anyone'. Fletcher hoped Crescent wasn't in the infirmary because of what she had predicted.

Fletcher charmed his clothing to look like the clothing he wore this morning. He made his way toward the front door, passed by a mirror in the corridor, stopped to fix his hair before continuing to leave the house.

Upon leaving the house, the charms automatically protected the door, since Fletcher muttered the password to do so. Then he walked to the bunch of trees that formed a ring to the left of the front yard of the house. He stood in the middle of the trees and apparated to the school.

The un-ease feeling in his stomach was still there when his feat landed back on the ground a moment later. He was behind a tree in the school fields. He walked away from the tree and journeyed to the school. By the time he found where the infirmary was, his stomach felt a whole lot better.

The first person he took notice of in the infirmary was Crescent. She laid peacefully on a white bed that once was clean but now stained with blood. There was blood on her uniform and traces of blood on her face. Fletcher walked quickly towards Crescent, ignoring the voice of the lady from the phone. Fletcher looked down at his cousin.

"Crescent." Fletcher said.

Then the bubble of un-awareness that was on him disappeared and he heard the annoying clacks and clicks of high heel shoes making it's way to him. Fletcher turned to look at the lady. The first look he saw on her face was confused. Then he saw the look of wonder to curiousness and then she seemed unsure.

"I am the school nurse Nancy Taylor. Are you Mr. Lufkin?" she asked.

"Yes, I most certainly am." Fletcher said. "Now I'm here in the flesh. Tell me what happened."

And so, Nancy told everything Harry had told to Fletcher and Fletcher took it all in.

"So, she's just unconscious?" Fletcher asked, not believing it.

"Yes. She is breathing fine. Just think of it as if she is just sleeping." Nancy said.

Fletcher chose to not respond to that. Then Fletcher began thinking.

'_The boy in question of helping Crescent. Who was he?'_ he thought.

"What's the boy's name?" Fletcher asked, staring at Crescent.

"Which one? Her brother, the little gang or--?"

"The boy who brought her here. What's his name?" Fletcher said, annoyed.

"Harry Potter was the boy's name." Nancy replied.

Fletcher's eyes widened. This couldn't be _The_ Harry Potter, the one who defeated Lord Voldermort at the age of one by surviving the unforgivable killing curse… was it? Fletcher wasn't sure and didn't want to find out if it was anyway. Okay, maybe he did want to find out but he didn't show it.

Nancy was watching his curiously.

"You know the boy?" Nancy asked after a moment passed.

Fletcher snapped out of his trance and turned his head sharply towards Nancy. Fletcher's surprised expression quickly went to scowling at the woman. Nancy smiled slyly.

"No way is that possible." Fletcher said which half and half answered Nancy's question.

Nancy's expression mellowed and she blew a sigh.

"What happens now? Am I allowed to take her home?" Fletcher asked.

"I think you would have to do that. Her kidney's maybe a bit damaged from the… abuse but they should heal up." Nancy said. "Make sure she eats food that isn't too hard to digest. Also, see to it that she gets some sleep. This sort of abuse seems to not be a new thing for her body. Mind explaining, Mr. Lufkin.?"

"It was her father and brother." Fletcher said, not even trying to restrict himself from revealing what he had promised not to tell. "She was removed from her former household a week before and--"

"Ah, that explains it."

"Explains what?" Fletcher snapped.

"The time the details on their medical records changed."

"Who's _their_?" Fletcher asked, emphasizing on 'their'.

"Malcolm Valen and Crescent."

After dealing with signing out forms, Fletcher carried Crescent in his arms. He was strong and Crescent was easy to carry and besides, he done it before for Crescent. As Fletcher made his way out of the school through the court yard, a saw a class of boys playing what muggles call 'basketball'. Fletcher saw the muggle sport as being Quiddich but excluding the brooms, the snitch and the bludgers and it being played on the ground rather than being in the sky. One boy in particular caught his gazing. That scrawny and messy black haired boy was staring at him and Crescent with his piercing emerald eyes that displayed curiosity behind those round glasses. That boy wasn't the only one being curious at that moment. Fletcher was curious as well.

,

**To Be Continued**

**Next on **_**A New Purpose**_**…**

They talk about the Magical World's history and how they came to the conclusion that the boy called Harry Potter is The Harry Potter. And is the muggle girl still denying that magic is not real or has she moved on believing it's real? Pretty soon, they take into consideration that maybe having Crescent go to Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad. They would need the help of Albus of course... more on that next chapter.


	5. P1:Talk About Hogwarts & P2: Moving On

5

**5****th**** Chapter. This one contains two chapters and it originally was one. I decided to just post it together as it should be.**

**5. Part 1: ****Talk about Hogwarts**

_**Previously…**_

_One boy in particular caught his gazing because that scrawny and messy black haired boy was staring at him and Crescent with his piercing emerald eyes that displayed curiosity behind those round glasses. That boy wasn't the only one being curious at that moment. Fletcher was curious as well._

,

Fletcher apparated home with Crescent in his arms. Just as he arrived, Harriet and Susan were getting out of a metal thing that had four wheels.

"Fletcher! Doesn't this look…? Oh Merlin!" Harriet said, seeing Crescent in Fletcher's arms.

"What happened?!" Susan shouted in a panic.

Fletcher ignored them and opened the door to the house with his wand and walked in. Susan ran after them and Harriet following. Fletcher walked down the hall and to Crescent's room. He opened the door with his wand again and walked into the room, placing Crescent down on the bed.

"I demand to know what happened!" Susan said, moving so her face was right at his.

"Okay. Just calm down. Let's not speak here, alright? She needs some rest." Fletcher said.

"You little--" Susan began, her face angry.

"Susan!" Harriet pleaded, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We should do this outside."

Susan stopped and waited for Fletcher to start moving. Fletcher raised an eyebrow and moved out of the room and to the dining room. He sat down on a chair and waited for the other two women. Susan came into the room first, sitting on his right and his mother came in after, sitting to his left.

"What happened?" Susan said, calmer than before.

Fletcher told them everything. Picking up the phone, going to the infirmary, learning something from Nancy and then till that moment.

"How could Malcolm do this?" Harriet said in wonder.

"With Jonathan's influences on my son of course." Susan said bitterly.

Fletcher sighed. He knew he had to be at work sometime later today and it was night shift and frankly Fletcher was feeling very tired and he didn't want to fall asleep on the job tonight.

"What do we do now?" Harriet asked.

"I have no idea." Fletcher said vaguely.

"We must have some idea. Fletcher, what's wrong?" Harriet asked.

"I got work tonight. I'm just a bit sleepy." Fletcher said.

"Well you're not fit for it, so tell the minister and tell him you need more sleep. You can't fall asleep on the job, you know." Harriet said.

"Better call in sick than get fired for sleeping on the job." Susan said.

Fletcher nodded and stood up, leaving the two women and going to his own room. He closed the door and sat on his bed, thinking. He got out his wand and sent his patronus out. It was a silvery fox. Fletcher made a message and sent it to the head of Magical Law Enforcement Squad. Fletcher is a Hit Wizard and Hit Wizards and Witches have sort of the same role as Aurors except that they catch criminals and not dark wizards and dark witches.

There isn't much to do these days with a job like his. All he does now is guarding the ministry or some old wizarding building that needs guarding. There weren't as much criminal witches or wizards now and Lord Voldermort was long gone. That's why Fletcher was also part of the Hogwarts School Governors committee but every meeting was the first Tuesday of each month so Fletcher doesn't need to mind that so much.

Once Fletcher sent it, he put the wand on the bedside table and changed into sleeping clothes. He then slipped under the bed covers and as soon as he was settled, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

,

Fletcher woke up to the sunlight blaring through the blinds in his room. He looked at the clock in his room and found it only being six in the morning. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. After doing that, he decided to go to the little library in the house. It was next to the lounge room meaning it was easier to just grab a book and sit down to read.

As he entered the living room, he felt someone was there. He scanned the room before entering it any more and found Crescent. She was laying on her stomach with a book in front of her. She was mid-way in flipping a page but must have sensed a presence.

'_Smart girl.'_ Fletcher thought.

"Morning." Fletcher said after a moment.

"Morning." Crescent said.

"How are you feeling?"

She turned her head a bit and saw Fletcher. She smiled a little bit.

"Better than yesterday." Crescent answered.

"Do you know what happened?" Fletcher asked.

"Yes. I saw it all happen right before my eyes. But I was unable to move or speak or anything for that matter. It was frustrating but I fell asleep when you laid me on my bed." Crescent said.

"Oh okay." Fletcher said.

Crescent sighed and looked back at the book she was reading. She finished the flip that had been paused and Fletcher saw her eyes move across the page slowly.

"Harry was worried about me. I never knew that boy would be so kind to a complete stranger like me." Crescent said. "I mean, you don't see anyone helping him, do you? So why would he do such a kind thing?"

Fletcher only nodded. He told himself not to jump to conclusions. Maybe the Harry Potter who helped Crescent was not the Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Crescent wanted to turn the page, feeling a bit lazy. But then it flipped by itself. Crescent was a little surprised and looked up and studied Fletcher's face. Fletcher didn't show anything. Crescent drew to the conclusion that she flipped the page with her own hand without realising. Then she remembered something and forgot about the self turned page.

"You know. I saw that look you had when Harry was looking at you." Crescent said with a painful amused smile.

"What do you mean?" Fletcher asked, a bit confused.

Fletcher sat down in the sofa facing Crescent.

"I didn't see Harry..." Fletcher finished.

"Yeah, you did. The skinny kid with the green eyes and round glasses." Crescent said.

"Him? He is Harry? He looks like a skeleton." Fletcher stated.

"Yes. Him. The poor kid. I bet the Dursley's starve him. I'm glad I wasn't treated to that extremis." Crescent said with a fake laugh.

Crescent watched Fletcher and he was silent for a moment. Crescent went back to her book and went to flip the page but the page filled itself. She was sure Fletcher wasn't doing anything. Crescent found it definitely strange but again she pretended she had flipped it with her hand or that the book is self flipping. The only sound in the room was the page flipping at nearly every minute. Fletcher's gaze fell onto the book.

"What are you reading?" Fletcher asked.

Crescent smiled. Then she looked away and back at the book's pages.

"History of the Wizarding World as from the 1980's." Crescent said.

"You shouldn't be reading that if you don't believe in magic." Fletcher warned.

"Toooo late. I've read too much to forget." Crescent said.

"What have you read up to?" Fletcher asked, almost scared.

"Lily and James Potter were murdered on Halloween and their only son, Harry Potter who was one years old at the time; lives after the killing curse that was aimed at him backfired and hit Lord Voldermort who is the perpetrator. From that, Harry has a scar of a lightning bolt on his forehead." Crescent said.

Crescent heard Fletcher shift in his seat. She looked up and saw that Fletcher's reaction was a mixture or worry and curiosity.

"You don't suppose this Harry Potter is the one who helped me yesterday, do you?" Crescent asked, almost happy.

"I was just thinking that." Fletcher said.

Crescent moved from her present position to a sitting position in front of Fletcher. Fletcher raised his eyebrow. Crescent grinned.

"That means we have a wizard in a muggle school." Crescent said. "He would be due to go to Hogwarts then."

"How did you know about that?" Fletcher asked a bit panicky.

Crescent closed up the book and tapped his cover a couple of times with her index finger.

"From this book of course. It says that's where Harry would be attending. After all, he hasn't been seen by the wizarding community for more than nine years." Crescent said.

"True…" Fletcher said.

"So tell me. What's Hogwarts like? I bet you've been there." Crescent said, keenly.

Fletcher seemed a bit knocked out of his already unstable state.

"Excuse me?" Fletcher asked.

Crescent smiled.

"I know you heard me. What's Hogwarts like?" Crescent asked.

"Why are you so keen in knowing? I thought you don't believe magic is real."

"To me, I know this is all a dream. So I should just go with the flow before I get dumped to the bellow of the waves." Crescent said.

"This is not healthy. It is real. You can't think it is a dream and live it like that. This is real life. You'd be making risky choices by learning more of the wizarding world." Fletcher said.

Crescent rolled her eyes.

"Would you just answer the question." Crescent said.

Fletcher sighed again.

"Yes. I did attend. It was… fun. It's a boarding school in Scotland. Witches and wizards from Scotland, England, Wales and Ireland. There were four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I was in Ravenclaw. We all learnt subjects that would be unusual to people who don't know the wizarding world at the start but they'll learn quick. There is much argument over muggle-borns, purebloods and half-bloods. Which should be attending and such. I am half-blood . My mother was a witch but she was born from a non-magical family and my father was born from a family which has had magic through centuries. I didn't ace in all subjects but I did well in the subjects that I needed to graduate and train for my future career which is the job I'm doing now. But there isn't much to do since crime rates have declined dramatically." Fletcher said.

"What do you do? What's your job?"

"I'm a Hit Wizard. I'm part of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. We go and catch criminals." Fletcher said.

"Good thing crime has declined in the wizarding world, huh?" Crescent said.

"It is. I get paid for doing nothing these days. That is… except for guarding places of significances then that's something." Fletcher replied. "I'm also part of the Hogwarts School Governors. I began to take part after the fall of Lord Voldermort."

"Do you think a freak like him would come back in some twisted way?" Crescent asked.

"Yes, I believe he would come back. Many people think he won't but I'm sure he will be back. No dark wizard dies that easily." Fletcher said.

"I want to go." Crescent said suddenly.

Crescent watched Fletcher eyeing her suspiciously.

"Excuse me?" Fletcher asked.

"I want to go to Hogwarts." Crescent said.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Fletcher said in a warning voice again.

"It sounds interesting."

"But you have to have some magical properties in your blood which you don't. You won't even be invited." Fletcher said.

"But I want to. I don't want to go to some crummy boring muggle school that Malcolm might be going to. I want to go to Hogwarts." Crescent said. "I want to learn magic."

"You can't always get what you want. And besides, you can't learn magic unless you have a magical core inside you." Fletcher argued.

"Then I want a magical core inside me."

Fletcher didn't bite back which was unusual to Crescent because she was expecting him to do so but then again, Fletcher is a boy and boys are very weird and different to girls. After a moment passed, Fletcher opened his mouth and says what he was thinking.

"We will see how life goes. I'll have to talk to your mother about it because this life changing decision would include her opinion and also to my mother as well since you are living under our roof." Fletcher said.

"I tooold you. This is not my real life. This is a dream. I know it is." Crescent said. "Next thing I'll know is that I wake up to find myself back at my old house with dad shouting out orders at me and mum."

This time, Fletcher rolled his eyes. He stood up and waved his hand down.

"If that's what you have convinced yourself into thinking, then fine. But I would still have to talk to your mother and mine about this before we decided what is good for you and what's not." Fletcher said.

Then Fletcher walked out of the lounge room and back to his bedroom. Talking to Crescent just now took out almost all his energy and made him focus and think on the subject ahead.

**5****. Part 2: Moving On**

Crescent watched Fletcher leave the room. She felt sore and she knew she was supposed to be sleeping. It made Crescent smile at the fact Fletcher even forgot to tell her to go to sleep because that was what the nurse had said. Shrugging a little, she got left the book on the floor and went to the library to get another.

It might seem tiny if you were to stand at the doorway but when you walk it, it feels like those big university libraries Crescent had seen on those movies. Crescent's hadn't observed all the isles so she inspected the rest.

No book at those tiny moments appealed to Crescent except, at that very moment she came across a book that was lying horizontally on top of a row of standing vertically books. It was placed weird and that was probably why it caught her attention. She quickly walked over to where it was and took it off the shelf.

She saw she was looking at the back cover so she flipped it over to the front. On it, it said 'Lufkin Photo Album'. Intrigued, Crescent took it with her back to the lounge room since the library was a bit dusty.

She sat down next to the book she had left and opened the photo album in her lap. She was surprised that the photos _moved_. It was like watching a small slide show. Crescent scratched her head. She wondered how it worked. The only possibility was magic.

Crescent sighed and decided not to think of it. As long as this was a dream, she could do what ever she wants and still be able to wake up with the normal life she had. That's what she thinks anyway.

She studied each photo, seeing who was who. Each photo was on its own page and underneath each photo had inscriptions. Crescent looked at a photo that seemed to be a whole family taken in on Fiona's first birthday, 25th July 1981. Crescent didn't know who Fiona was but she would be twenty days older than Fiona.

Three older people in the photo smiled up at Crescent, the baby seemed to be sleeping. Crescent recognised Fletcher easily. He looked much younger and then the next person she recognised after him was Harriet. She looked more beautiful when she was younger and in her arms was a baby called Fiona. The baby looked cute, in Crescent's opinion with some blonde hair grown a little bit on the top of her head. There was another man who looked like Fletcher but much more older and stronger. The man's name was Wyatt Lufkin.

Crescent flipped through the rest of the photos which had some more of the family. There were some other family members in four other photos. A lady called Artemistia who was Wyatt's sister with two other Lufkin family members; some with Harriet and Wyatt with Gareth Valen and Daphne Valen; one with all of them. But then the further Crescent flipped, the members began fading to only just two people. Harriet and Fletcher. Crescent looked up from the album and stared at the sofa, thinking.

'_Then what happened to the others? More importantly, Fiona and Wyatt?'_ Crescent thought.

"They died." Harriet's sad voice said.

Crescent jolted out of her trance and turned her head to the left to see Harriet sitting in the sofa over there.

'_What was up with the Lufkin's with there sudden appearances?'_ Crescent thought weakly.

"How?" Crescent asked.

"There was a wizarding war. Lord Voldermort had an army called Death Eaters and they killed any muggle born or blood traitors in the wizarding world and some muggles too if they didn't behave." Harriet said. "Our previous home was under attack. Wyatt had Fiona and said to Fletcher to get me out to safety. I knew something would go wrong."

Harriet sniffled and conjured up some tissues. She blew her nose into some and wiped it. Susan walked into the room quietly and sat on the sofa on the right, facing Harriet. Harriet was looking at the ground. She sniffed again and continued.

"Wyatt was an Auror and Fletcher was a Hit Wizard in training." Harriet said, and then she sighed. "Wyatt had hesitated when about to apparate and just before Fletcher aparated me with him, I saw five Death Eaters throw the killing curse at Wyatt and Fiona. They dropped dead like stones and then Fletcher and I were gone from our old house. Later, when we went back, when the coast was clear, they were cold and chalk like coloured. They were already dead from when the curse hit them. They were…"

Harriet began crying loudly with wails and chocking sounds. Crescent cringed at the noise. It was really annoying and unbearable sound which hurt ears. It wasn't Crescent's fault that Harriet saw what Crescent was looking at and brought up the subject. Susan had gotten up and was now seated next to Harriet who was hugging onto Susan tightly.

"I miss them so much. Fiona… so young…" Harriet cried, chocking on almost every word she uttered.

Susan motioned her head to Crescent to leave. Crescent frowned but she was glad she was dismissed. Crescent got up and took hold on to the album and the history book. She placed the album on the coffee table and left the room quickly.

Crescent probably moved too quickly because when she made it to her bed room, she groaned and doubled over, gasping for air. After some moments rolled by, she stood up properly and went into her room, closing the door behind her. She was still able to hear the crying.

Sniffing a little as well, she sat down on her bed and put the book on the ground beside her bed. She slowly laid back and closed her eyes just for a bit to rest her eyes.

,

After dinner, Crescent watched as the plates and bowls and utensils hover to the kitchen and from there get washed and dried. Crescent was seated next to Fletcher and they faced Harriet and Susan who both sat on the other side. Crescent knew immediately, something was up because of the comfortable yet unreasonable silence that had filled the room.

Fletcher cleared his throat, breaking some tension in the room.

"No, I'll speak." Harriet began.

"No, mother. I'll start." Fletcher argued.

Nobody said no to that. Crescent turned a little bit to face Fletcher, a puzzled look on her face. Then she glanced at Susan, Harriet then back at Fletcher.

"What's happening?" Crescent asked.

"Both of our mothers allow it but… there are some risks." Fletcher said.

"You mean… me learning Magic?" Crescent asked, not sure if that was the topic.

"Yes. About you learning magic." Fletcher said.

"You said risks… what kind?" Crescent asked.

Fletcher sighed and began explaining. Crescent could feel before Fletcher even spoke that the explanation was going to be long.

"A magical core that had belonged to someone else would be in planted with in you. It is a painful experience. Since this is not a transplant and you are a muggle, it would be more difficult to accomplish if done by someone who doesn't have authority or skill to do so. You might have a mental disorder if this is not done perfectly correct and nothing is perfect. This sort of in plant hasn't been performed since ages so it would be hard to find someone who would be able to do it. If successful there would be the problem of having two different identities. You would have to choose one or the other but not both at the same time because that would be virtually impossible. This sort of this should be approved by the Ministry for Magic and it has to be fore a good cause and if not then it would be called illegal if it were to be performed regardless and we aren't suppose to go illegal anyway. If the Ministry does approve then there would be the problem of going to Hogwarts since they only choose students who deserve to go. There fore, this would have to be agreed by the Headmaster before you are allowed to attend. Any questions?"

Crescent knew it was long and she was too stunned to have any questions because Fletcher seemed to have covered everything. But there was one question in her mind that just popped up.

"What happens first then?" Crescent asked.

"I would have to ask what Albus says about it before going to the ministry." Fletcher said.

"Who's he?" Crescent asked.

"Albus Dumbledore is the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School." Harriet said.

"When are you going to ask him, Fletcher?" Crescent questioned.

"The coming Tuesday." Fletcher replied.

"That's like, five days away! I can't wait till then!" Crescent whined.

"Oh quit your whining. You're getting an opportunity no other muggle would be able to have because they wouldn't know any wizards or witches that they can connect with." Susan said. "You should be lucky I'm allowing this happen without your father's permission."

Crescent closed her mouth slowly then mumbled a sorry. Fletcher smirked. Crescent turned to look at Fletcher again.

"Can't you try and see him earlier than that?" Crescent asked.

Fletcher thought about it for a moment.

"I can't make a promise on that. So, maybe." Fletcher said.

"Maybe is better than no, I guess." Crescent said, hopping off her chair. "I'm off to do some reading."

Crescent walked out of the dinning room. Fletcher watched and stared at the spot where Crescent had sat at.

"You… sure it would be okay Harriet?" Susan whispered. "That, that Crescent would be having the magical core from one of your deceased loved ones?"

"Susan, I'm fine. It will be alright. It would be great to see what Fiona looks like at eleven… and have Crescent experience what else is out there. After all, Crescent has been trapped in a life style that treated her unfairly." Harriet said. "But Susan, I must warn you once more. The wizarding world is much more dangerous."

"I know." Susan said, tears chocking her voice. "Fletcher."

Fletcher turned his head to face Susan. There were tears in Susan's and Harriet's eyes. He hated staring at the emotion of helplessness and escape.

"Yes?" Fletcher answered.

"If this magic does happen, will you take care of her… as if she is the sister you love?" Susan said.

Fletcher nodded.

"Of course." Fletcher said.

'_I will not loose another family member of mine.' _Fletcher thought strongly. '_They took my sister, my father, my grandmother and my grandfather. I will not fail.'_

Susan smiled.

"Thank you." Susan said. "Oh, at least all of this would lead Crescent away from thinking about her father…"

,

Crescent felt sick. She was standing outside the dinning room but out of sight. She heard what they said and now she wished she hadn't. She was going to get her dead cousin's magical core. Not only was that the bad news but she was going to enter a world where Fletcher might have to protect her.

It made Crescent feel queasy. She didn't want that sort of life. Crescent hoped Lord Voldermort doesn't come back to life at all. But this was a dream, nothing bad could happen to her because she would wake up to the normal life she had before meeting Fletcher that night.

Hearing movement in the dinning room, Crescent quickly and quietly left and went into her room. She closed the door gently and went to find that history book she was reading that morning. She found it under her bed. She felt for sure she had put it on the bedside table.

Pushing the scary thought that loomed, she opened the book and sat on her bed. She began reading from where she stopped which was the celebration of the fall of Lord Voldermort and some death eaters were imprisoned, main ones being Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, and Bartemius Crouch Jr. Crescent blinked when she saw the pictures. They looked terrifying. Crescent closed the book quickly, shutting her eyes

**To Be Continued**

**Next on **_**A New Purpose**_**…**

Dumbledore arrives and it is the last time Crescent would have a say of whether or not to be a muggle with magic. The deal slams down and Crescent considers. Still thinking magic wasn't real and this whole happening was a dream. What happens when she meets the original owner (who is known to be dead) of the magical core? Why does Crescent get restricted from using any magic after the encounter? Find out by tunning in.


	6. Crescent and Fiona

6

**6. Crescent and**** Fiona**

_**Previously…**_

_Pushing the scary thought that loomed, she opened the book and sat on her bed. She __began reading from where she stopped which was the celebration of the fall of Lord Voldermort and some death eaters were imprisoned, main ones being__Bellatrix__, __Rodolphus__ and __Rabastan__ Lestrange, and __Bartemius Crouch Jr.__ Crescent blinked when she saw the pictures. They looked terrifying. Crescent closed the book quickly, shutting her eyes._

,

Crescent was excited and also anxious. Today was the day that she was going to get the magical core within her. She hoped Fiona wouldn't mind, she really did. Lufkin's are nice people so she knows Fiona wouldn't mind that much since she's already dead. Crescent wondered if Fiona's soul would be back from this so then they would share the same body. Of course those are just superstitions or were they? The thought sent shivers down Crescent's spine.

Crescent read from some books in the Lufkin House Library that Albus Dumbledore is a very powerful man and is very very old. He had defeated a dark wizard called Gellert Grindelwald; Albus is also part of Wizengamot council and was Head Boy and Prefect in Hogwarts, Winner of the Barnabus Finkley Prize for Exceptional Spell-Casting, British Youth Representative to the Wizengamot, and the list goes on. Seeing that the man had done so much for the wizarding community, Crescent felt a bit special that the headmaster was coming to visit her this Tuesday afternoon.

"Is he here yet?" Crescent asked Susan while running to the lounge room, looking out the window.

"No, he isn't, now please calm yourself." Susan said, a little bit irritated.

Crescent turned around to face her mother giving her a searching look. Her mother now was standing at the doorway of the lounge room, looking at Crescent with an amused smile.

"Where's Harriet?" Crescent asked.

"She went to get something from the wizarding bank, Gringotts." Susan replied.

"Why is she there?" Crescent asked.

"To get something." Susan answered simply.

"When Albus Dumbledore, The Albus Dumbledore coming to this house?" Crescent asked, a little bit let down by her aunt.

"Just fix up your clothing. They'll be back any minute." Susan said, leaving the doorway and going south the hall.

Crescent looked down at herself to she that she had made her clothing all wrinkly from jumping up and down from excitement of the prospects of Albus Dumbledore was coming to see her. She straightened her shirt the best she could until she heard three pops outside the house. Crescent's head snapped up at the next thing she heard. The front door opened and in rushed Harriet and Fletcher. Albus Dumbledore, a tall man with a long white beard strolled in slowly as if they had all day. They all just walked pass the living room entrance, not noticing Crescent was in the room.

"Where is the girl in question?" Albus asked politely.

"In the living room. The room you just passed by." Susan said.

"You must be Susan." Albus said, smiling.

"I am." Susan said, smiling back.

Albus turned around and slowly made his way back down the hall and into the living room. Crescent watched the man sit down at a sofa and look up at Crescent with his ice blue eyes. To Crescent, this man looked like Santa Claus and Merlin.

"What is your name, young miss?" Albus asked.

"Crescent Valen, sir." Crescent said. "It's good to meet you Mr. Dumbledore."

Albus smiled. Crescent sat down near Albus. Albus glanced at the adults that were standing around.

"Please, do sit. We have much to discuss." Albus said.

Fletcher, Susan and Harriet all sat down in sofas, facing Albus.

"Now. I see Crescent, being a muggle who wants to be a witch and to attend Hogwarts." Albus began. "Crescent, are you quite sure you want to do this? It is a big step and once the in plant is done, there is no turning back."

"I'm sure." Crescent said sincerely.

"Okay then. Here is what is going to happen. Once the magical core that had belonged to your cousin, Fiona is in you, I will be giving you a neck lace. What it holds is the appearance of Fiona Lufkin. You must wear it everyday once you enter the wizarding world. Since I am doing this without the ministry knowing, you must not tell anyone unless I tell that you could. Do you understand so far?" Albus said.

"Yes, I do sir. I won't tell." Crescent said.

"Good. Now, this is what I want you to do. I want you to help Harry Potter when both of you are in Hogwarts. Since you would be Fiona and not Crescent, you can not act as though you knew him before Hogwarts. You must be sorted in Slytherin--"

"No way! I can't be in--" Crescent began.

"Crescent, calm down this moment! The professor is explaining. You must listen." Susan said, sharply.

"Okay. I'm sorry Professor. But why Slytherin and how am I going to help him?" Crescent asked.

Albus smiled and nodded his head to Susan as a thanks.

"I think Mr. Potter would be sorted into Gryffindor and if he didn't it would be Slytherin. I know, the two houses are rivals but if he were to be in Gryffindor, then he needs help of another source, not just students from Gryffindor. This year, there is no doubt that Draco Malfoy, a family who have been in Slytherin for centuries, would be sorted into Slytherin. His father is a death eater and I know trouble when I see it. Mr. Malfoy would indeed be making some trouble for Mr. Potter and I want to prevent that by you helping me and Mr. Potter." Albus said.

"Why is Harry still so important? Okay so he survived the killing curse, the only one who ever did and killing Voldermort on the way. But isn't Voldermort dead?" Crescent asked. "I know some people think he would be back but that wouldn't that have to involve Harry."

Albus sighed, looking a bit tired.

"Crescent, you don't understand fully." Fletcher began. "There are a lot of Voldermort's followers still out there who want their hands on Harry, to finish the job off that Voldermort couldn't and also a lot of wizarding people want Harry for publicity. That's why he lives in a muggle home, the only relatives left. There might be more to it… but that's why Harry is so important. It's dangerous out there. He wouldn't have survived it all."

"Thank you Fletcher. I hope that answers all your questions, Crescent." Albus said.

"So you are asking me to be a spy for you and Harry?" Crescent asked.

"Yes." Albus said.

"I agree on that then. One for one." Crescent said, rushing a little bit.

"Good. Shall we get started?" Albus asked.

,

The screams or agony from Crescent were heard beyond the door. This was an immediate upset to Susan. She flung herself into Fletcher and began crying into his shoulder. Fletcher sighed.

'_Why do most females act this way?'_ He thought.

Harriet was standing where she was as if she was a frozen statue. She held on the glass jar that had contained Fiona's magical core preserved which was now empty. Harriet was holding it tightly which made her shake.

Minutes later, the screams died down. Harriet put the glass jar down on a table that was in the hall way. Albus opened the door from the inside, walked out and closed the door behind him. He turned back to look at Fletcher, Harriet and Susan.

"It's done." Albus said. "Her mind looks to be fine and she is semi-conscious. When she wakes up and when she says she is ready, give her this."

Albus got out from his robe a golden locket on a thin golden necklace chain and handed it to Susan.

"Tell her to put it on as if it is a normal necklace. The effects would come within a minute of putting it on." Albus said.

"Thank you Professor, for your time." Fletcher said.

"It's my pleasure. If there are any problems, you know how to contact me." Albus said. "I'll see myself out."

,

When the weird feeling which felt like her brain was being cut by a sharp knife was gone, she let out a gasp. She opened her eyes and saw Albus standing in her view. Albus made a sound that sounded like 'mmm'. He looked concerned in Crescent's opinion. The old man walked to her side and asked her to keep her eyes closed and that she should rest.

When she did close her eyes, she felt relaxed but she was falling. The fall seemed to never end. She opened her eyes again but she was not in her room and Albus wasn't there. She was in the dark, falling face first until a force stopped her abruptly with her nose being inches away from a green grassy ground.

"Finally. You're here." said a young girl's voice. "I've been waiting for nine years."

Crescent turned her head to the left. The girl was smiling; her right arm out and the hand opened, palm facing Crescent. Crescent had a bewildered face on.

"Wandless magic?" Crescent asked, unsure.

"Watch your self." The girl said as if Crescent didn't ask the question.

"Huh?" Crescent said.

The girl threw her hand to the left. Crescent felt her self roll over so she was facing the black sky and her back was inches from the floor and then she dropped on the ground.

"Didn't want you have a flat face, you know?" the girl said, amused.

Crescent sat up and then got her self to stand. She turned to face the girl. She had sapphire eyes and shoulder length black hair. She looked a bit like Fletcher in a way which made Crescent a bit curious as to why the girl had black hair and not brown.

"Who are you?" Crescent asked.

"I am Miss. Fiona Andromeda Lufkin." Fiona said, as if it was obvious.

"I didn't know. You have different hair to your brother and your mother." Crescent replied flatly.

"My father's." Fiona said, swishing her hair off her front to her back. "And you must be Crescentia Valen."

"I am." Crescent said. "Erm, where are we?"

"You are in my magical core which is now within you."

"Why am I here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Get to know you in the flesh."

"Right… you said you've been waiting for me for nine years… you knew I was coming?" Crescent asked.

"In a way…" Fiona said. "And gosh, dying less than a month after my first birthday is one of the worst gifts. I've been waiting since then. I think it was the 20th of October when I died."

"How is this happening?" Crescent asked. "Me talking to you."

"I'm my soul. I have been living through my core. It's almost eleven years old, like me. I've been growing with the core as my soul. At the moment, you are sleeping. I put you like that so we could talk and you can heal quicker that way anyways." Fiona said.

Crescent looked around her. It was just dark sky with only one light post near a wooden cabin which sat on green grass. There wasn't much to the place. Crescent wondered where the light that was shining down at both of them came from. She couldn't see any light bulbs above them.

"This is where I have been living. This is my home. I can help you with helping Harry."

"How did you know about Harry?" Crescent asked turning sharply to look at Fiona suspiciously.

"Oh gosh! You are no fun. Always up tight. You need to loosen up a little." Fiona said laughing.

"I'm serious. Answer my question." Crescent asked.

"I looked through your memories." Fiona said smiling.

"Great. You looked through my memories. Looks like I can't look at yours huh?" Crescent said bitterly.

"You can't because there aren't any memories you can see. I'm just a fragment, not a solid human." Fiona said, jokingly but serious as well.

"You act so much like Fletcher." Crescent said, groaning.

"I hate boys. They are so controlling. Big gits." Fiona said. "So let's try not to talk about them."

Fiona took Crescent's hand. Crescent looked down at the contact. Fiona's hand was surprisingly warm which warmed Crescent's cold ones. Crescent had thought Fiona's hand would have been cold; cold from far distance from the world. Crescent looked back up at Fiona who was smiling warmly.

"Come on. We have so much to talk about." Fiona said, pulling Crescent towards the cabin. "You look absolutely freezing."

They began walking towards the cabin which looked to be very far away. The light that shone over them was following.

"And to answer your first question, yes." Fiona said.

"Huh? What was my first question?" Crescent asked, trying to remember.

"I can do wandless magic."

"Oh… but I've read from a Hogwarts book that students were to start wandless magic in sixth year. How did you do it?"

"I practised by myself through my soul with my core. I have my father's and his father's books in my library at the cabin. It's actually knowledge passed down from cores to cores. Then the knowledge turned into books."

"Wow… sounds so bizarre." Crescent said.

"Yes, to a muggle like you it would but to open minded wizards and witches, they see it as logical." Fiona said. "Crescent, you've made a mistake."

"Excuse me?" Crescent asked, a bit taken back from the serious tone that seeped through deeply in Fiona.

Crescent stopped walking and stared at Fiona, eyes hardening. Fiona stopped too and turned to look at Crescent.

"I mean, it's not that I didn't want you to share my core. It's a bit too late to turn back now but you have made a mistake for meddling in with the wizarding world. It isn't safe and don't tell me this is a dream and you are going to wake up because it isn't. This is no dream. This is really happening. This is your life." Fiona said. "Because you made that promise to Dumbledore, you are now risking your life. You're leading a life of danger now, more dangerous than living with your father and brother. _Gits_. You could die for messing with this business, being a spy. I pity you for being so clueless."

Crescent was angry and red in the face by the time Fiona finished. Crescent threw Fiona's hand down and stepped away from her.

"I am not clueless!" Crescent yelled, which echoed. "I have had enough of people saying if I'm sure. Of course I am sure! This is my dream. Not my whole life. My dream is part of my life but it doesn't mess with my life. I don't need to listen to you or anyone else to lead my life. I'll wake up and be still living in the same house as dad. Magic is not real!"

"You think magic is not real and this is just a dream? Fine. Until you learn to calmed down and come to think that Magic is real then I won't be allowing you to use my magical core." Fiona snarled. "Once you have done those things, then we'll talk about you using magic. I won't allow my skills of magic turn to accidental magic from untamed anger, smudging personal records with my name. A Lufkin not in Ravenclaw but Slytherin? Never! Putting a magical core block on my core to prevent you from using any magic. That will teach you."

"What?! You can't do that!" Crescent yelled in annoyance.

"See? I can't even have a calm conversation with you anymore." Fiona said, sighing.

She shook her head at Crescent, tsking.

"Clueless Gryffindor arrogance you have." Fiona spat. "I can do what ever I please because I got good reason to do so. You just watch me. I'm sending you back. I'll know when we're ready to talk again."

Fiona raised her right hand and did a swirl motion at Crescent's direction. Crescent felt dizzy and her legs giving way. She fell to the ground and her eyes closed without her wanting them to. Crescent tried to open her eyes again but she was unable to. As the dizziness in her mind increased, so did the pain at the pit of her stomach. The cold around her slowly turned to warmness. She heard her head pounding and she was shaking all over even thought she was in a bed that was warm.

'_Damn you.'_ Crescent thought.

'_Damn yourself. Time ticks by. I'm waiting. I'll be watching.'_ Fiona's voice sounded in Crescent's mind.

Crescent grumbled in annoyance. It was going to be a tough battle.

'_You bet on your magical core it would be.'_ Fiona's voice said.

Crescent immediately opened her eyes and found herself back in her room. The room was filled with the morning sun. Wait a minute. Wasn't it the afternoon when Crescent had her in plant? Wincing at how much it hurt to open her eyes, she closed them again and tried to relax.

**To Be Continued**

**Next on **_**A New Purpose**_**…**

Crescent goes back to school after a couple of days to recover. What happens when Harry and Crescent get chased by Dudley's gang again? How would they face them? And would Magic be used to escape? Find out by reading the next chapters, coming to you very soon.


	7. Double Take

8

**8. ****Double Take**

_**Previously…**_

'_Damn you.' Crescent thought._

'_Damn yourself. Time ticks by. I'm waiting. I'll be watching.' Fiona's voice sounded in Crescent's mind._

_Crescent grumbled in annoyance. It was going to be a tough battle._

'_You bet on your magical core it would be.' Fiona's voice said._

_Crescent immediately opened her eyes and found herself back in her room. The room was filled with the morning sun. Wait a minute. Wasn't it the afternoon when Crescent had her in plant? Wincing at how much it hurt to open her eyes, she closed them again and tried to relax._

,

Fletcher and Susan were making breakfast. They talked about the worlds of both muggle and wizarding, comparing the two. They laughed at each other's jokes about their worlds. Then they settled on talking about careers.

"I can find you a job in the wizarding world." Fletcher said. "I could… pull a few strings."

"How? I can't perform magic." Susan said, frowning a little bit. "Besides, I don't have a career, other than being a housewife."

Fletcher stopped whisking the eggs. He turned to look at Susan, an eyebrow raised.

"You can't be serious." Fletcher said, not believing her.

"I am serious." Susan said. "I hadn't gotten myself a job since I married that ogre."

Fletcher laughed but then shook his head and stared at Susan.

"I could just say you're a squib." Fletcher said simply, going back to whisking.

Susan gapped. She used her table cloth and slapped it across Fletcher's forearm. Fletcher stopped and turned to grin at Susan.

"That's horrible!" Susan exclaimed.

"What? It's better than being called a muggle in a wizarding community." Fletcher said. "You'll be thrashed!"

"I'd rather clean the house." Susan mumbled.

"You don't mean that, do you?"

"Well, it's easier." Susan replied.

"You have an idea or a career? A job? What was your ambition? Come on. You must have dreamed of achieving some kind of goal." Fletcher said.

Susan paused, looking at the sink. Then she took an intake of breath and looked at Fletcher.

"I don't quite remember to be honest. But I have achieved the 'being a mother' part and I have a beautiful daughter to prove it." Susan said.

"I didn't mean to offend you… I meant, like a career you wanted to do. Such as--" Fletcher began.

Someone yawned. Fletcher and Susan turned around and saw Crescent standing in front of them, rubbing her eyes. Fletcher leaned into Susan's ear.

"What's the day?" Crescent asked.

"You're not off the hook yet, young miss." Fletcher whispered to Susan and then leaned away.

Susan rolled her eyes.

"Morning Crescent. How are you feeling?" Susan asked.

"Fine?" Crescent replied, a little bit confused. "Mind telling me what day is anytime soon?"

"Oh! It's the 6th of June 1991, a Thursday." Fletcher recited.

"I only asked for the day not the date." Crescent mumbled. She then sighed. "Thanks."

Crescent shuffled out of the kitchen and back to her room. Susan and Fletcher looked at each other.

"Do you think she some how forgotten?" Susan asked.

"Forgotten what? I think she remembers but is failing to acknowledge it being true." Fletcher said. "She probably still thinks Magic isn't real. Don't worry. I'll talk to her when I take her to school."

,

Crescent and Fletcher were walking to Crescent' school again. It was quite walk because they hadn't uttered a word to each other after leaving the house. Fletcher felt he had to speak now or it's never. Fletcher blew out a shaky breath which caught Crescent's attention.

"You okay?" Crescent asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Fletcher replied. "Erm…"

Crescent looked at the ground.

"Crescent… we need to talk." Fletcher said.

"We're talking." Crescent replied.

"Please, you have to come to your senses. Magic is very real. I think you aren't realising it now but it is more important to admit now since you have my sister's magical core within you that would allow you to perform magic. Please, tell me you don't believe all of this is still a dream." Fletcher said.

Crescent shook her head quickly, right after Fletcher finished. Fletcher sighed and tried again.

"Okay, how about thinking that this is a dream but it's an adventure; a dream about survival. You are now stuck in this world because of that core. You can't get it out. I told you to be careful what you wished for but that's okay. It's done and the past should be left in the past. But now, to survive, you would have to believe that magic is real because performing magic responsibly is the only way you would survive in this world." Fletcher said.

This time, Crescent didn't respond immediately. It looked like she was having a personal battle with herself. They even stayed quite till they arrived at the gates of the school. Fletcher stopped outside the gates and watched Crescent walking slowly into the school. She wasn't more than six feet away when she stopped, turned around and then smiled.

"I'll… think about it." Crescent said.

Fletcher found the hint of playfulness in her words and knew that he has convinced her. Fletcher smiled at what he was able to do. Crescent was smiling as well. She walked backwards, watching Fletcher from where he was and then turned back around, and continued walking towards the school.

,

Crescent shook her head quickly, right after Fletcher finished. Fletcher sighed and tried again. Crescent listened to what he had to say. This time it sounded a bit better. Crescent sighed. Everyone was pleading her to believe magic is real. Crescent thought about it.

She allowed her self to think maybe this was really all real, like what Fletcher said at first. If this was all real, then her father is still out there and if her father is still out there then she would have to watch herself. If she does whatever she wanted as if this was just a dream as if nothing would matter at the end, it would ruin her whole life. Now that she has magic, it would mean she would be taking very risky steps if she continued to do what ever she wanted. She suddenly felt she understand all of it. Sort of. She didn't need to think this was a dream anymore.

Crescent shivered but it wasn't from the thought but from within her. It felt as though the weight was lifted off her shoulders, like everything was now fine; an over welling relief.

'_Well done, Crescent. Well done.'_ Fiona's voice said which frightened Crescent for a moment.

'_I didn't remember you since you kept silent for so long.'_ Crescent thought to Fiona.

'_I'm a quite person when I want to and I know how to stay quite when needing to.'_

'_You act like your brother.'_

'_Can we stop going back to boys? I really hate talking about them.'_

'_What's your problem?'_

'_Male domination? Rings a bell?'_ Fiona asked.

'_Oh…'_ Crescent thought, not very happy at the thought at all.

'_Yes! 'Oh…' You beat. Not only have you read about it, you've had first hand experience of it. Remember, males are the enemies, especially adult males.'_

Crescent sighed again. She really didn't want to hear which side Fiona is bias to. A lot of people happen to sigh these days. Crescent felt she needed to apologise.

'_I'm sorry for acting like an arrogant fool yesterday.'_ Crescent apologised, changing the subject.

'_You don't need to mention it. You were all __'wacked out' yesterday but now you see the light; finally. I'm sorry as well for saying you have a clueless Gryffindor arrogance. But you really 'ticked' me off for still saying Magic wasn't real and that this whole thing was a dream.'_

'_So, truce?'_

'_Sounds like it.'_

'_Good. So, have you removed the blocks?'_

Crescent felt Fiona's soul smile inside her mind.

'_No, not yet. It's too early to anyways.'_ Fiona said, and then laughed.

'_You are so annoying.'_ Crescent thought.

'_Why thankyou. Now, I'm going to leave you to talk to my brother. He's probably waiting for you to say something.'_

'_You sound almost sympathetic.'_ Crescent teased.

'_In your dreams.'_

Crescent heard Fiona's foot steps fade in her mind. Crescent wondered how that was possible. The whole experience of having someone else's soul inside with her own was very weird. She wondered if other people have had experienced it. Crescent entered through the gates and her cousin had stayed back. Crescent stopped and turned around, a smile on her face. The look of Fletcher was unreadable but Crescent stood where she was for a moment.

"I'll… think about it." Crescent said.

Then when Fletcher smiled, Crescent was glad. She walked backwards, watching Fletcher from where he was and then turned back around, and continued walking towards the school. Unknown to both of them, Harry Potter watched from far off and then followed Crescent.

,

Today, Crescent was going to be careful. If she bumped into anyone from that bloody gang, she knows she wouldn't be able to defend herself again like last time. Last time was a fluke. That is, unless she used magic but both Crescent and Fiona knew that magic wasn't allowed outside of school.

Crescent walked to around the block where her classroom was but she felt that someone was following her. She looked behind her a couple of times but she couldn't see anyone. She decided to take a corner and trick who ever it was. Part of her was a afraid it was someone who wanted to beat her up or abuse her but some part of her was thinking maybe the person was following her because they wanted someone to talk to? No. The first reason was much more plausible.

She tried the trick anyway and she stayed standing, waiting. The person came around from the corner and immediately the person tried to turn away and leave. It was Harry Potter. Crescent wondered why he was following her.

"Are you quite alright?" Crescent asked.

"Yes, erm, just wondering how you were. You weren't at school for a week and a bit." He said, getting slightly red.

"Thank you for worrying and thank you for helping to take me to the infirmary." Crescent said. "But next time, don't creep me out by following me around. It's very… weird."

"Okay."

A comfortable yet not a reasonable silence rolled by and it is these Crescent really doesn't mind because it was soothing but they weren't really saying anything to each other. Crescent wanted to be friends with him but she knew boys are not to be friends with but at least she should get to know him a bit more.

"Hey, how about we become friends?" Crescent asked.

Harry didn't reply immediately. There must have been a reason for that. He was maybe trying to make sense of what made Crescent ask him.

"I don't think we are allowed to." He said in a small voice.

"Don't be like that. I want to be your friend."

"You don't understand." He said sadly.

"Don't tell me that I don't understand when I fully understand." Crescent said. "Can we just be friends?"

"I don't deserve it." He said, frowning.

"Fine. Have it your way." Crescent said.

The bell rang for first zone. Crescent looked up to the sound and when it was gone, she looked back down and at Harry. Crescent felt she had to say more but the sight of her brother and Dudley's gang appearing from far off restricted her. Harry seemed to have sensed Crescent was frightened a little at the sight behind him. He looked back and saw Dudley.

"Oi! Freak!" Dudley bellowed. "We're not done with you."

Crescent felt her heart beat faster. They couldn't see her yet but they saw Harry. Harry didn't move. Crescent was going crazy.

"Harry, don't just stand there. You'll get thrashed! Let's go." Crescent said, pulling on Harry's clothing.

Harry didn't move.

'_Get out of here! Get the loser out of here too!'_ Fiona's voice shouted.

Crescent grabbed hold of Harry's arm roughly. He winced but Crescent didn't want any excuses at the moment. She began to pull Harry and herself away from Dudley and his gang. It was then she felt Harry complying and so when she let his arm go, they were running together. They ran into the empty club house in the school. They closed the door and stayed low under the window. Crescent heard some feet but they stopped and then turned and ran away, back towards the classrooms.

Crescent adjusted her backpack strap and then peeked through the window. Nobody was in sight.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Crescent sat back down under the window and looked at Harry, confused at him not being grateful.

"Excuse me?" Crescent asked.

"I said that you shouldn't have done that. Now I'd get into more trouble with Dudley." Harry said.

It was then Crescent realised what she had done but she tried not showing what she felt.

"Hey, I didn't save you for no reason what so ever. I would have been beaten up too." Crescent said. "And now we're late for class. Great."

Crescent stood up and looked down at Harry.

"We better hurry. Coming?" Crescent asked.

"Of course." Harry said.

Harry stood up also and the two quickly walked to their classroom. The teacher wasn't happy but they didn't miss out on anything which was the important thing. They did math problems in the first part of the morning and it all had a mix of addition, subtraction, multiplication, division and fractions.

'_You're really bad at the thing called division.'_ Fiona said.

Crescent chose to ignore what she said. The second part was reading. Crescent went to sit on the floor in a corner of the room and got out of her bag the same book she had been reading, _History of the Wizarding World as from the 1980's_. It was Fletcher's copy because it had his name on it and it was two years due for updating. Crescent was interested in what had happened in the Wizarding world. She made sure nobody was watching and then opened up to where she had left it and continued from there.

Nobody sat near Crescent except for Harry but he wasn't near enough to read what Crescent was reading but he looked curious. This seemed a bit odd to Crescent.

'_Why…'_ Crescent began in thought.

'_The idiot can't admit it but he wants to be your friend. It's says it all in his body language.'_ Fiona said, bored. _'Boys at your age can never imagine a girl reading a thick volume of history.'_

'_What's that suppose to mean?'_

'_It means you better stop unless you want someone to catch you reading 'rubbish'.'_

Crescent sighed but continued to read the book until the bell rang for recess. Crescent closed up her book and put it in her bag.

'_He's approaching…'_

Crescent heart stopped.

'_What?'_ Crescent thought in her head.

'_Look up princess and who do you see?'_

'_If this is one of your--'_

Crescent did look up and now understood what Fiona was saying. Harry was standing before her. Crescent looked back down at her bag, closed it and stood up. She moved away from him and to where the other students' bags were inside the classroom. Crescent put hers where she had left it before. She turned around and Harry was standing behind her.

"Yes?" Crescent asked, making her way to the classroom door.

Harry followed.

"Uh… want some company for recess?" Harry asked.

They left the classroom and out to the sunny atmosphere.

"Sure." Crescent said.

Crescent was walking towards the canteen and was slightly confused that Harry changed his mind from walking the opposite way and followed Crescent. They entered the cafeteria and walked to where the food was. Crescent got a sandwich. From the corner of Crescent's eyes, she saw Harry not picking out what he was going to eat.

"You okay?" Crescent asked quietly.

Harry looked at Crescent and shook his head a little.

"I don't have any money." Harry said.

"Didn't your relatives pay for you for the whole year?" Crescent asked, frowning.

"No. They never do." Harry said, looking away.

"I'll have them put it on my bill." Crescent said, simply.

"No. You don't have to do that for me." Harry said.

Crescent ignored the refusal instead she asked Harry what he likes eating.

"I'm not sure." Harry replied, eyeing the food. "Er… Toast?"

"Be truthful. I want to know you a bit better."

"Um… roast chicken and spaghetti?" Harry said, like he didn't know.

Crescent began walking towards where the hot foods were. She grabbed a plate and piled some spaghetti on it. Crescent passed it to Harry but Harry didn't take it.

"My wrist is about to snap, Harry. Take it or leave me sprained." Crescent said smartly.

Harry sighed and took the plate of spaghetti. Crescent and Harry moved to the register. Crescent said her name and passed the 'do you have the money or not' test from the cafeteria lady. The lady looked at Harry, flipped through some of her pages and shook her head.

"Mr. Potter, you don't have the option of buying food here." The cafeteria lady said meaning that he should know better.

"Yes, about that. Place that under my payment." Crescent said, smiling.

"You're lucky this time Mr. Potter." The lady growled.

She wrote down the spaghetti under Crescent's name, gave a fork to Harry and told Harry and Crescent to move along. Crescent and Harry moved to a table in the cafeteria. They sat down side to side. Crescent opened the wrapping of the sandwich and took a huge bite out of a triangle. Harry poised the fork, ready to eat but he hadn't started after a whole minute which Crescent had already finished her first triangle and began eating the second. Harry placed the folk down and stared at the plate miserably.

"I thought you said Spaghetti was one of your liked foods." Crescent said after swallowing.

"Yes, but I never said I was hungry." Harry said, quietly.

'_He is soo lieing. I can tell.'_ Fiona said.

"Liar." Crescent said, smiling. "Just eat. The Dursley's must have been starving you."

"No they haven't!" Harry said quickly.

'_Lying against __what he wants which is telling the truth about it. Not healthy at all.'_

"Okay. okay." Crescent said. "Don't need to get all defensive like that."

Harry got his folk again and began eating. Crescent finished her sandwiches and sat waiting for Harry to finish his recess. After several minutes passed, they heard a scream and shoes squeaking on the cafeteria floor. Everyone looked to where the noises were at. It was Dudley and his gang and they were making their way towards Crescent and Harry. Crescent stood up and quickly pulled Harry up on his feat since he was in that frozen state again. He dropped the folk on the plate which made a clattering sound. That made Dudley and his gang go for them faster.

"Potter! We're not done with you yet!" Dudley shouted.

Apparently, they didn't bother mentioning Crescent because it would have been a bad representation for Malcolm and the rest of the gang.

"Come on." Crescent urged.

Crescent dragged Harry with her but then Harry shrugged out of the grip while she did so and again, they ran together out through the other exit. There were surprised noises in the atmosphere. Nobody has ever backed away from Dudley or anyone from the gang.

They ran but they didn't know where they were going. They ran towards a place that was going to end up a dead end but they couldn't afford to go back since they could hear the gang was already running in through the only way out. They definitely did come to a dead end.

"Well, well, well." Malcolm began.

**To Be Continued**

**Next on **_**A New Purpose**_**…**

Will it be the unleashing of powers or suffer the fists? What will Harry reveal to Crescent? Will he open up to someone like Crescent? Stuff and stuff and snapping at the end.


	8. Understanding

**8. Understanding**

_**Previously…**_

_Crescent dragged Harry with her but then Harry shrugged out of the grip while she did so__, and again, they ran together out through the other exit. There were surprised noises in the atmosphere. Nobody has ever backed away from Dudley or anyone from the gang._

_They ran but they didn't know where they were going. They ran towards a place that was going to end up a dead end but they couldn't afford to go back since they could hear the gang was already running in through the only way out. They definitely did come to a dead end._

"_Well, well, well." Malcolm began._

,,,

Crescent and Harry turned around to see Malcolm and then the rest of the gang appeared a moment later. The gang, excluding Malcolm were sweating and trying to breathe air into them quickly. Malcolm didn't break sweat which was strange.

"This won't do. My _sister_. Not being a perfect twin at all by being with a _freak_." Malcolm said.

Malcolm gave an 'I-don't-know' gesture with his arms.

"Nowhere to run." Dudley said, with a smug look.

"Nowhere to hide." Malcolm smirked.

The other three snickered.

'_These are gits. Shouldn't be around them.'_ Fiona said.

'_How about helping me out here?' _Crescent thought.

'_No can do.'_

Crescent growled and stood in front of Harry. Crescent has more will power than Harry but they don't know that.

"Bug off!" Crescent shouted.

"Oh look at this. A girl trying to be tough." Dudley teased.

"Crescent. Don't do it. You can't do it… We can't win." Harry whispered in Crescent's ear.

'_That__ is rubbish I tell you. Rubbish. Show them how it's done.' _Fiona said.

'_I don't have any powers!'_ Crescent thought, frustrated.

'… _oh yes… I forgot about the blocks. You can't do it but I can.'_

'_Hurry up!'_

'_Okay, just grab hold of Harry, turn on the spot twice and I'll do my 'stuff'.'_

Crescent turned around and grabbed hold of Harry and immediately felt power surging through her. She began to spin on the spot but half way doing so, she felt her feat off the floor. The power blinded Crescent which made her close her eyes. She felt as though the air was squeezing out of her. Then the feeling disappeared and Crescent opened her eyes.

She was still holding onto Harry but they weren't at the dead end. They were standing in the basketball courts and it was only the two of them. Crescent realised she had a hold of Harry and she quickly let go.

'_Pretend you don't know what happened when he asks you.'_

'_How did you do that?'_ Crescent asked.

'_Magic. Apparation'_

'_You're not allowed to do that till your sixth year and you need a license! It's in Hogwarts, A History. It's written clearly in Fletcher's copy of it.'_

Fiona didn't reply. Harry opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Hey, how should I know? I'm as clueless as you are." Crescent said, pretending to not know.

"Well I didn't do it." Harry said.

"Sure you didn't." Crescent said, rolling her eyes.

'_Wait! What are you doing?!'_ Fiona asked in outrage.

"Okay, well sometimes weird things like this has happened to me but---"

"Really? What kind of weird things?" Crescent asked.

Harry covered his mouth with both his hands.

"Oh! What is it? I promise I won't tell." Crescent said pleaded.  
"Don't you still live with Malcolm?"

"No. I left ages ago." Crescent replied.

"Who do you live with now?"

"I live with my mum, aunt and cousin. Are you going to answer my question anytime soon?" Crescent asked.

"It's… you won't believe me." Harry said.

"Try me." Crescent said, folding her arms.

"Sometimes I can make things… happen."

"What sorts of things?" Crescent asked eagerly, unfolding her arms.

"Well… sometimes I could make things explode when I'm angry." Harry said slowly, watching Crescent carefully. "And some times I could make my hair grow back quickly when my uncle had shaved my head bold."

Crescent looked stunned and she could feel Fiona like that too but then she shook out of it and shook her head.

'_Accidental magic. Shouldn't be happening.'_ Fiona explained.

Crescent nodded. Harry looked at Crescent funny but then looked sad and worried.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me…" Harry said, facing away. "Now I feel horrible. Uncle Vernon's going to murder me."

"He would? He really would?" Crescent asked.

"…"

"Harry… I…" Crescent began.

Crescent placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder which Harry flinched at but didn't tell Crescent to lay off.

"I believe you." Crescent said.

"How can you believe me? Nobody believes me." Harry said.

Harry turned to face Crescent again and Crescent took her hand off his shoulder. She felt the slightest warmness enter her cheeks.

"Because I do believe you and the people who didn't believe you are idiots." Crescent said, firmly.

For the first time, Crescent saw Harry smile in which Crescent returned happily.

"You're the only person who has ever said that to me so far; well as far as I know." Harry said.

"Glad to know." Crescent said.

"But… oh, I don't know if I can tell you this…" Harry began, a bit hesitant.

"Go on. It's fine. You can trust me."

"Well, I think Magic is real and I can do it."

"Yeah, like I didn't know that. Of course it's real." Crescent said.

"But my uncle said it weren't."

"That's maybe because he doesn't believe it himself."

"How would you know?"

Crescent didn't answer him because she didn't know the answer. Harry looked behind Crescent and his face turned pale.

"What?" Crescent asked, seeing the expression on Harry's face.

"We're in trouble." Harry said, gulping.

"What?" Crescent asked again.

"Oi! Not done with you two!" Dudley shouted far away.

She was sure they were alone but then when Crescent turned around, she saw them. The gang.

"Dudley's going to tell Uncle… I'm going to get a beating." Harry mumbled miserably.

"Forget it. He won't." Crescent said. "You do nothing. I'll face them."

"You'll get thrashed!" Harry shouted hysterically.

Crescent remembered someone very recently had said those three words but couldn't quite place a finger on it. Crescent moved away, getting closer to the gang. She felt herself raise her hand, palm facing the gang. A powerful wave of energy, one Crescent never felt before, surged through her and white light shot out of her palm; towards the gang. It wasn't what she was going to do. Crescent's eyes widened as she saw the gang stopped; frozen then they dropped to the ground like dead weights. Crescent turned to look at Harry. He looked stunned.

"You can do magic too?" Harry asked.

Crescent couldn't find herself to talk at the moment. Did she do _that_ without knowing?

'_You going to thank me anytime soon?'_ Fiona asked, smugly.

'_You mean, you… hold on. You made me use magic again?'_

'_Yes__.'_

'_How am I supposed to answer him now?'_

'_I don't know. You're The Scholar. Shouldn't you know the words?'_

'_The Scholar? Huh? What the huckleberries?'_

'_You know he's waiting.'_

"I…" Crescent began, staring at Harry.

Harry looked at Crescent expectantly. Crescent decided quickly that she had to make up something believable that drives off herself being able to do magic not be able to. She dislikes lying.

"I… I'm not sure if that was actually me doing the magic." Crescent said, voice shaking.

"What do you mean you aren't sure?" Harry asked quietly.

"My cousin is a wizard, do you know?" Crescent began, scared of slipping. "He had taken me to do a test."

"What kind of test?" Harry asked, looking very curious; almost hungry for information about Magic.

"A test to see if I have magic in me. I was negative, Harry. So---"

"So what had happened wasn't suppose to happen...." Harry said concluding for her, quickly like it was simple.

Crescent watched his expression. It was unusual.

'_It is unusual. Harry had never heard of how magic works or met anyone who could do magic and he seemed to be thinking very hard on the subject… but clearly he has no clue on what you are talking about since he never been associated with the wizarding world.'_

"I think some kind of spirit took over my body for a moment." Crescent said slowly.

"Well, that kinda makes sense, I guess. I can do magic and my cousin can't but you can't do magic but your cousin can."

"Yes… it doesn't exactly flow." Crescent said because she knows how it feels to not do magic.

'_I'm still a muggle. What ever I do, I'm still a muggle.'_ Crescent thought clearly.

'_Correct. That's when I come in, Cress.'_ Fiona said.

'_That's when you come in…'_

"Well, I don't know much about magic but I think you should ask your cousin." Harry said.

"I think I do." Crescent said. "Just don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Okay."

The rest of the day went really quickly and when school ended, Fletcher was standing outside the gates, leaning against a tree. He watched his cousin and a boy who he now knows is really Harry Potter walking towards the exit slowly. They seemed to be talking and Fletcher wondered what. As Crescent and Harry were near enough for Fletcher to be able to hear what they were discussing, they stopped talking. He saw the smile on Crescent's face show up and knew something was up.

"Hey Fletcher." Crescent said cheerily.

"Good afternoon." Fletcher replied and gave an easily undisguisable fake smile. "And who might this be?"

"My name is Harry, sir." Harry said.

"My new friend." Crescent said, grinning.

"Harry. Please call me Fletcher." Fletcher said, still holding the smile. "If Crescent has yet to say it, I'm her cousin."

Fletcher turned slightly to look at Crescent again and raised an eyebrow. Crescent was acted very happy and looked to have wanted to burst unless she said what she wanted to say.

"What is it?" Fletcher asked.

"Can Harry come over for dinner tonight?" Crescent asked.

"Hang on." Harry said, turning to look at Crescent. "I didn't agree to that."

Crescent smiled cheekily.

"Depends on what Harry's parents say." Fletcher said, pretending to not know his parents were dead.

Crescent gave Fletcher a funny look which Harry didn't catch. Harry was too busy trying to, what looked like, calming down.

"They're… dead." Harry said sadly.

"Oh!" Crescent said, understanding what Fletcher was getting at.

"Sorry Harry. I didn't know." Fletcher said.

"It's okay. But I don't think my Uncle would approve." Harry said.

"I'll talk to him." Fletcher said simply.

"No!" Harry said quickly.

"What's wrong?" Fletcher asked, looking at Harry curiously.

Of course, Fletcher remembered what Crescent had said about Harry but he didn't know if it were true. Harry didn't reply and looked to the direction where Dudley and the gang were heading. Crescent watched as well and briefly, her eyes and Malcolm's met. Fletcher moved in front of Crescent's and Harry's vision.

"You're welcome to come with us but if your relatives don't approve then there can always be other times." Fletcher said. "Come on Crescent. Let's go."

Fletcher began walking away. Crescent didn't move and nor did Harry. She turned to look at Harry and sighed.

"Anytime, Okay? Besides, I have something to show you but I can't show you at school because it might get broken." Crescent said. "See you tomorrow."

With that, Crescent ran to catch up to Fletcher and began walking in slow strides with him.

**To Be Continued**

**Next on **_**A New Purpose**_**…**

Crescent goes to Diagon Alley! She bumps into someone we know but she doesn't know yet. She gets a new wand with Ollivander muttering something that gets Crescent thinking.


	9. Muggle Television

**9****. Muggle Television**

_**Previously…**_

_Fletcher began walking away. Crescent didn't move and nor did Harry. She turned to look at Harry and sighed._

"_Anytime, Okay? Besides, I have something to show you but I can't show you at school because it might get broken." Crescent said. "See you tomorrow."_

_With that, Crescent ran to catch up to Fletcher and began walking in slow strides with him._

,,,

It was the summer holidays. Crescent was bored and not very happy. Who would be happy when they were grounded for the first week of the holidays? Between that day Harry and Fletcher met till the start of the summer holidays, Harry didn't once come over for dinner or for anything. She recalled what she and Fletcher had discussed about.

"_You mustn't get too close to him." Fletcher said._

"_Why?" Crescent asked._

"_Because I know what you were going to do." Fletcher said._

"_Which is?" Crescent asked._

"_Showing him about the wizarding world before he enters it. I'm guessing you've already told him that magic was real and that you've used magic twice right in front of him."_

_Crescent hadn't expected that and wished she had been better to conceal her surprise at the time._

"_No use pretending. I know that you definitely did use magic twice today." Fletcher said. "Two owls arrived at my home. You apparated and then you did wandless magic; casting the __Petrificus Totalus spell on four muggles. Both magic displayed in front of four muggles and two wizards. It may to the Ministry for Magic seem like advanced accidental magic but I know for a fact that it wasn't because Fiona would have known how to do all of that by learning from her magical core. Either you just poked in the dark or her soul was still attached to that magical core, it was not accidental magic. Not only that, the Ministry now knows Harry's where-about. What did you think you were doing?"_

"_I was---" Crescent began._

"_Yes, you were sticking your nose into other people's business." Fletcher butted in. "I'm sorry but I've talked to your mother and you're grounded till the end of the first week of the holidays."_

Crescent sighed. She knew she acted weakly by letting a few tears roll down her cheek but she wanted to forget it since it was in the past. And anyways, a few days after that incident, Fletcher apologized. Crescent remembered the part about four muggles and two wizards. One of the people of Dudley's gang was magical and Crescent wondered which one it was.

The last few weeks of school were fine. Dudley's gang seemed to not remember about what had happened and ignored both Harry and Crescent which was fine by both of them. The school had sent a letter home asking what schools they were attending next year so their profiles would get transferred. For Crescent, her things were transferred home since her new family agreed on saying that Crescent was going to get home-schooled. The down fall in that is when she gets 'home-schooled' it wouldn't be on muggle subjects but on magic. They also agreed on Crescent needing to attend summer schooling at the local high school to make sure her muggle subjects are up to standards.

At the moment, she was in the living room reading books to prepare her self to enter the wizarding world. If she was to be sorted into Slytherin then she would have to act like one and know a lot of wizarding things to avoid suspicion. Crescent soon realized that she loved reading and wondered to herself if she were a witch and went to Hogwarts, would she have been sorted into Ravenclaw. No matter how much she thought about it, it would never happen because she and Fiona were stuck to being sorted into Slytherin.

The house she still lived in looked a bit muggle like with a lot of muggle appliances but there are also some magic appliances still poking out here and there. Fletcher was out for the day even though he must have been tired since he works at night. The door at that moment suddenly banged open and in came hovering a box that said contained a high definition television.

"Out of the way! Television coming through!" Fletcher announced.

Crescent quickly scooped up her books and ran to one side of the room. After seeing the box with the television inside, she saw Fletcher holding his wand which was why the thing was floating. Having it land slowly and carefully onto the ground, Fletcher turned to face Crescent and smiled.

"Tah-dah! A television." Fletcher said proudly.

Susan came in the house and closed the door. She entered the living room. A moment later, Harriet came in too. Both looked at Crescent and saw the books in her hands. Harriet went to Crescent and guided her out the living room.

"It's best not to disturb them while they set the television up." Harriet said. "How about we go to Diagon Alley?"

"Why? I haven't got my supply list from school yet." Crescent said.

"Oh, you." Harriet said, giving a fussy look. "Diagon Alley isn't only to buy school supplies but for other things too."

"Okay then. Let me put these books down and get dressed." Crescent said.

"Good. Good."

Crescent rushed to her bedroom, dropped the books on the bed, closed the door, changed her clothing, opened the door again are ran down the corridor to the living room. Harriet was talking to Susan and Fletcher about the television. As Crescent approached, Susan asked what was happening.

"Taking Crescent to Diagon Alley. Won't be too long. Just buying a couple of supplies for my potion brewing and showing Crescent around." Harriet said.

"Oh okay. Have fun and be careful, Crescent. Always be by Harriet's side." Susan said.

"Will do." Crescent said smiling.

"Come with me." Harriet said, leaving the room.

Fletcher didn't say a thing. His eyes glanced at Crescent briefly before his eyes laid on Susan. Crescent followed Harriet through the corridor and into one of the doors that Crescent had tried before. Crescent didn't know if she should mention it to Harriet or not but knew she shouldn't since at Harriet's touch on the handle, the door opened. All the room held was a big fireplace with lots of dust around it.

"Erm… what does this have to do with Diagon Alley?" Crescent found the need to ask.

"If you haven't read to that page of the book, I won't be surprised." Harriet said. "We're going to be traveling by floo powder to Diagon Alley. You'll find out sooner or later on what it is in those books."

'_I know how to use these.'_ Fiona said which still gives Crescent a jump.

'_Stalker.'_ Crescent said back.

Harriet told how it works but Crescent didn't listen because she was listening to Fiona telling her better instructions.

"Clear?" Harriet asked again.

Crescent must have missed it the first time Harriet asked.

"Crystal." Crescent said, paying attention to reality again.

When they flooed to Diagon Alley's floo network room, they exited through the door and came into the sunny and busy Diagon Alley. There were lots of shops with different things to sell and buy. Book shops, pet shops, potion supplies and a broom shop. There was a display and blimey, a broom called the Nimbus 2000 was shown; the fastest broomstick to fly on. A couple of kids around her age or older were crowded around the window with stunned expressions. One of them looked like they were drooling.

'_Uh! Boys…'_ Fiona gasped in annoyance.

Crescent looked at the kids and noticed they were all boys. Crescent was immediately peeved off. She felt Harriet's hand touch her shoulder.

"When your mother allows you, you can." Harriet assured.

"If I am ever." Crescent replied.

They neared the potions store. Harriet looked a bit hesitant but asked if Crescent was good enough to look around the place without going too far. Crescent of course as any kid would say, she said yes.

"Here's a few galleons. Be safe okay? I'll be right back in just a moment." Harriet said.

Crescent stood, watching Harriet enter the shop. Someone shoved past her and Crescent knew it was deliberately done. She turned to look at who it was. It was a boy with short blonde hair slicked back. He looked like a rich kid what with his silk looking wizard clothes.

"Watch where you're going!" Crescent shouted.

The boy turned around. His eyes grey eyes scanned Crescent carefully and when their eyes met up, his ones narrowed.

"You have no right to talk to me like that, mud-blood." He said.

Crescent knew immediately that this boy was a stuck up pureblood wizard.

"Be careful who you call a mud-blood, loser." Crescent said.

She was proud to see that the boy looked shocked and it was very visible. Crescent quickly turned away and began running. She came to a store and quickly walked in. Crescent looked out the window and noticed the boy had just speed walked past the store she was in. Luckily, the coins in Crescent's hands didn't spill out of her grip.

"Good morning Miss… Oh you are a confusing one." said an old man. "Here to buy a wand?"

Crescent turned around and saw the old man. His hair was white, short and bunched up looking. Crescent looked at the shelves and there were many oblong boxes. They must be the containers for the wands.

"I guess so." Crescent said.

"What core would you like the wand to be under?" he asked.

"If you mean what my name is, it's Fiona Lufkin." Crescent said.

"Then you must be Crescentia Valen." The man answered.

"Sorry, what's your name?" Crescent asked, a little bit startled by how much this man knew.

"Ollivander…" the man said.

Crescent was still confused as to why he had asked her which core she would like the wand to be under. There was only one magical core so what in the world was he---

"How about this?" Ollivander asked, presenting to her a wand.

First wand she tried was the Indian Rosewood with scales from a Dragon's Tail. Apparently, it wasn't a surprise that she didn't get it. It was the second one that had worked for her.

"Kingwood, Phoenix feather, 15 inches. This wood is an excellent healing wood, closely tied with will power; it would also be excellent for luck, magic or divination. The core is good for defense against the dark arts." Ollivander rambled.

"Uhuh." Crescent said, looking down at the wand Fiona's got.

,,,

Later, a couple of minutes till it was an hour, they were back at home.

"Ah! You're both back!" Fletcher said happily. "I got the television working."

"What's that you're watching?" Harriet asked.

Harriet and Crescent entered the living room. Crescent saw that her mother and Fletcher sat on the same sofa but they sat awfully close together. Then turned to look at the television. Something hit her mind like static. She didn't go to Diagon Alley in disguise; as Fiona Lufkin but instead went as a muggle. Crescent felt a bit stupid.

"Doctor Who re-runs." Crescent replied, still in thought.

"A 'marathon' of them." Fletcher added, not aware of Crescent's state.

'_Just say you are ready.'_ Fiona said to her.

"I think I'm ready." Crescent said out loud.

The three adults exchanged looks. Crescent knew they knew what she was going on about, so there wasn't any use in them for lying to her.

"Very well." Susan said. "I'll just go and get it."

,,,

Crescent was in the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror, wearing the clothes she brought that day and was holding a necklace in one hand. Crescent's heart was beating fast. She was both excited and anxious. She knew how to do it but she was just making sure that she was ready to see magic happen to her appearance. Fiona hadn't said a thing for the whole time. Finally, Crescent felt she better get it over and done with. She opened the lock, placed the necklace with the locket around her neck and locked the lock again.

She adjusted the position of the ambulant and slowly moved her hand away from it. She watched and waited, motionless. Anticipation and then finally, the fake time turner glowed gold. Her whole body glow the same. Crescent didn't close her eyes, even though the glow was stinging her eyes. She had to watch herself transform.

She watched her blonde hair turn to black and her body was moulded into a thinner and a much taller version of her own. The glow disappeared after Merlin knows how long and Crescent looked at her new body in jealousy. How come her own body wasn't this beautiful? Now with the necklace on, Crescent Valen looked identical to Fiona Lufkin.

"I look exactly like you now." Crescent announced, on the way noticing that her voice was the same as Fiona's too.

**To Be Continued**

**Next on **_**A New Purpose**_**…**

She goes to Hogwarts at last and meets some students and begins to make new and unusual friends. Then the appearance of Snape, frightening as he is makes the young Slytherins shuttered. Will Crescent learn to trust this evil looking man eventually?

* * *

a/n: sorry about taking it off and back on again. the settings went all wrong and i had to edit the whole thing so it looked right. something must had went wrong with the uploading. lol.


	10. Meeting Them

**10****. Meeting Them**

_**Previously…**_

_She watched her blonde hair turn to black and her body was moulded into a thinner and a much taller version of her own. The glow disappeared after Merlin knows how long and Crescent looked at her new body in jealous. How come her own body wasn't this beautiful? Crescent Valen looked identical to Fiona Lufkin._

"_I look exactly like you now." Crescent announced, on the way noticing that her voice was the same as Fiona's too._

,,,

'_Stand out just enough to get noticed. Get noticed the right way. If not, you're toast.'_ The real Fiona said.

'_I know. I remember.'_ Crescent (or should I say, Fiona. I don't know. :S) said back.

It was September. Crescent who is now as Fiona stood staring at the number of magic people on the platform no muggle has even been at or seen. She watched a messy haired boy with circle glasses, who she immediately recognised as Harry Potter, walk away from the piles of trunks and cages and into one of the open doors on a carriage. Crescent had had the urge to shout hello but Fletcher pulled her back, reminding her that she wasn't in Crescent mode and that Harry wouldn't know who she was.

Crescent was already in her robes and of course was looking like Fiona. Crescent pulled her trunk with one hand and with the other was holding onto a cage with a black owl inside.

"Just put it with them." Fletcher said, pointing over to the pile of luggage.

Crescent nodded and carried the trunk and the cage over there and placed them both gently on the ground with the others. Fletcher seemed to have followed because when Crescent turned around, he was there.

"Good luck Fiona." Fletcher said, winking secretly.

"Thanks…"

"Mother told me to remind you to write every night if that's even possible." Fletcher said, giving another wink. "But just try and write each week or something."

"I get it Fletcher. Gez." Crescent said, rolling her eyes.

"Just making sure." Fletcher replied.

"Okay, well, see you." Crescent said.

"Yeah… but seriously. Good luck."

"Yes I know." Crescent replied.

"Okay, bye. Safe journey."

"I'll try to." Crescent said, grinning.

Crescent turned away and walked to a carriage. Suddenly the same boy she had seen at Diagon Alley bumped into her again. Crescent was going to burst into anger but then decided to ignore it. She turned around and saw Fletcher looking amused. Pretending nothing really had happened, she waved good bye and got on board.

She walked around, passing some people who were in the way of the walkway. Crescent poked around, looking for a spot to sit. She came to one that looked empty and opened the door. Someone inside the compartment moved. Crescent looked over and saw it was Harry.

"I'm Fiona Lufkin and I am sorry for frightening you." Crescent said. "Mind if I sit for a bit? I just want to, you know, get to know some people, such as you, who are about the same age as me on the train before getting to school."

"Um… I don't mind." Harry said, smiling a little bit.

"Thanks."

Crescent sat down opposite to Harry in a very Fiona like way which was straight posture and in a rich young lady manner.

"Go on. Tell me your name." Crescent said, not in a way a rich young lady would say.

Normally she wouldn't be that snappy but if she was going to be in Slytherin… she had to act like one. Its part of the spy's game. To be a spy, you have to act like someone completely normal, part of the crowd and when pretending to be someone other than yourself, you have to act like someone else and look like someone else. Crescent knows all of that.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Harry Potter…" Crescent echoed, scanning Harry's appearance. "You're quite famous. Why looking so shabby?"

"Oh, um…" Harry began; his face blushing a light pink.

"Oh never mind that. You look fine. Muggle clothes like that are considered 'cool' these days. Haven't heard about you for ten years. How are you finding this world? You know, magic?" Crescent asked.

"I haven't known much about it yet but I think it's fantastic." Harry said, smiling again.

"Great. Good for you." Crescent said.

Crescent stood up and smiled.

"Anyways, good knowing you. See you later, Potter." Crescent said.

Crescent quickly, but not showing that she was rushing, left the compartment before he said anything else. She walked around and came to a compartment that was empty. Sighing in relief, it meant that sooner or later, other students would be seated with her since there are just enough compartments for students to aboard.

'_That was smooth.'_ Fiona said.

'_Sure, sure.'_ Crescent said, rolling her eyes for the second time that day.

'_No! It was. That was a good performance. Keep that up and you'll see your self even more welcome into Slytherin.'_

Three boys came into the compartment. Two chubby boys and in the middle was that slim boy with the short blonde hair slicked back. The train began moving.

"You again." Crescent said rudely.

"Ha. Exactly me again." The blonde haired boy, grinning cheekily.

"Who do you think you are?" Crescent demanded, standing up.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said. "Who might you be?"

"Fiona Lufkin." Crescent replied.

"Lufkin ay?" Draco said, and then looked thoughtful. "If I remember rightly, and I always remember rightly. Lufkin was the first female witch to be the Minister for Magic."

"Didn't know you were the type to remember much history before your time." Crescent said, smartly.

Draco seemed thrown off guard like that time at Diagon Alley. Then he showed a blank face which then he couldn't hold much longer. He sat down on the opposite side of Crescent and the other two thugs sat either side of him.

"I like your attitude." Draco said. "Do you want to be sorted into Slytherin by any chance?"

"Why do you care?" Crescent replied. Then changing the subject, she nodded to the other two. "Who are these two?"

"Crabbe and Goyle." Malfoy said airily.

Crescent sat down slowly.

"Why don't they say anything?" Crescent asked.

"They don't need to. I do all the talking for them." Draco replied simply.

"Right…" Crescent said.

"Why are you already in uniform?" Draco asked.

Crescent sighed.

"None of your business." Crescent said in a tired voice.

,,,

Two other girls sat in the compartment. The one called Millicent Bulstrode, an ugly girl and also one who seemed head strong. The other is Tracey Davis who looked much prettier compared to Millicent and much more quiet. Millicent and the three boys seemed to have met before. Tracey did not. She was like Crescent but she looked comfortable knowing that this compartment was full of first years wanting to be sorted into Slytherin.

Crescent, deciding she needed something to think about to occupy her mind thought of the reasons why they wanted to be sorted into Slytherin. The reason for herself was obvious, to spy for Harry by Dumbledore's words. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent have reason of having a background of their family members in Slytherin. Crescent wasn't sure about Tracey though.

The compartment door opened and a girl poked her head in. She had bushy brown hair. There was a boy as well. He looked a bit chubby but otherwise fine. He was standing behind the girl, looking embarrassed and shy.

"Sorry, but has anyone seen a toad? This boy, Neville has lost it." A girl said like it was the most stupid thing the Neville boy could have done.

Crescent didn't answer. She would have but the others beat her to it.

"Who brings a toad to school?!" Millicent said, snored in laughter.

Tracey stared at Millicent a bit weirdly. Crescent knew that she herself was doing the same thing.

"Longbottom, ay?" Draco spoke up. "I wouldn't be surprised of him loosing things; him being that lump of rubbish."

As if it was their cue, Crabbe and Goyle snickered. This time, Tracey chuckled a little. Knowing nobody else would give a straight forward answer, Crescent went for it.

"No. We haven't seen any toad here. If we had, we would have squashed it as if it were a pixie." Crescent said.

Crescent looked at the Slytherin-wannabes. Draco gave the slightest nod of acceptance towards Crescent then turned to look at the girl with the bushy hair who was still standing there. She didn't look too happy.

"What are you staring at?" Tracey asked the girl with bushy hair.

"Yes. Why don't you bugger off and ask some other people." Draco said, making a shoo movement with one of his hands.

The girl put her chin up and walked away, allowing the sliding door slam back to place.

"Great work everyone. To be a Slytherin, we insult people who don't look like loyal bloods." Draco said.

Crescent noted that it was really unusual to hear the boy say that openly and judging by the looks on the other two girls, they hadn't expected it either. Crabbe and Goyle didn't look very expressive.

,,,

Professor McGonagall looks like someone you do not want to mess with. That was what Crescent thought immediately. Head of the Gryffindor house, so Crescent would have to look out for her before doing anything messy. Then walking into the hall was even scarier. The looks of the older kids looked at them and at the front of the hall were the other professors. Looking up, the ceiling was imitating the night sky and looking back down she saw it. The Sorting Hat sitting on the stool. Everything anyone said about the ceremony washed over her head. She knows what was being said. She knows what was going to happen but she did glance a bit towards Dumbledore and then back at the hat.

"Lufkin, Fiona." McGonagall said.

Crescent jumped a bit but she was calm after that. Cautiously, she walked out of the crowd and up on stage where the professor waited for her to sit on the stool. Crescent sat down and she felt the hat land on her head.

'_Oh look at this. A muggle with a magical core from her dead witch cousin. I can see two souls as well. Both worthy to being in Ravenclaw but the muggle is better off in Gryffindor. Very hard to---'_ the hat's voice began.

'_Alright. Cut it. Here's the deal. We have accepted an agreement with the Headmaster to sort both of us into Slytherin. If you don't put us into Slytherin, you're dead.'_ Fiona poked in.

Crescent was surprised as to how fast the two had conversed; Crescent didn't even get a part to say.

'_Slytherin ey? Are you both sure? So that's what Dumbledore was rambling on about. Crescent Valen and Fiona Lufkin. Alright.' _The hat said.

"Slytherin it is!" the hat said out loud.

The hat was lifted off her head and Crescent heard a thunder of clapping from the House of Slytherin. Crescent gave a quick look around the room. The people in Ravenclaw looked a bit upset compared to the others and the look on Harry's face who was standing in the crowd of people who haven't been sorted… it made Crescent upset. But she had to keep up the act. Smiling cheerfully, she walked off the stage and went to sit down at the table.

,,,

In each house, there are seventy students and in each year of a house, there are ten students. Five of those are girls and the other five are boys. Therefore, Crescent has found out all of the names of the first year Slytherins already. There is Millicent, Tracey, Pansy, Daphne and herself. Pansy just looked stupid and not beautiful but acted as though she was the most beautiful and wittiest out of all of the first year Slytherin girls. Crescent in her mind differ from what she thought. The other girl, Daphne, looked like she knew what she was doing but she seemed to be attached to Pansy. The five boys were Draco, Vincent, Gregory, Theodore and Blaise. Theodore and Blaise are very opposite to each other. Theodore was more of a book person and Blaise was a sporty type.

The Slytherin Common room was of green and silver. The house banner with the emblem of a snake was up on the wall above the fireplace. There were tables and shelves and comfy looking sofas. The other students who were not new went up stairs. The head boy and girl told the first years to wait. As the first years sat on the carpet in front of the fireplace and the notice board, Crescent and Tracy were watching the door of their common room creak open. Nobody else seemed to watch.

The door opened fully and the man in the black robes and hooked nose glided in. This made all the first years turn to look and shake in fear. The man moved to position himself next to the notice board. Without him needing to instruct, the first years were staring up at the professor.

"I am Professor Snape. Potions master and the Head of the Slytherin House." the professor introduced, slowly.

He had some kind of skill with having 'ssss' in his words every where possible.

"Slytherin is the house." Professor Snape began, looking at each of the students in turn. "What is expected of Slytherins is that all have to be punctual, well dressed and ones who are most organized and most well acquainted to people of importance. All of you being in Slytherin would mean that all of you are trusted to follow rules as of expected from everyone, present your self in an appropriate manner and never show off for the reason of showing off."

'_Don't let him look through your eyes.'_ Fiona warned. _'Remember what Dumbledore said about acting? Acting is rubbish. Occlumency is better. Don't let anyone look through us again.'_

The professor was glancing at every first year in turn. When he came to Crescent, she quickly cleared her mind so it was blank. The first time he had glanced at her in the Great Hall was frightening and her mind felt like it was twisting around. The professor looked at Crescent awkwardly this time but continued glancing at the rest without much difference to the people before Crescent.

"In Slytherin, when ever a student from your house is in trouble and in need of an extra hand, you are expected to help them. Even if you hate them, you have to help your fellow Slytherin." said Professor Snape. "Remember; Slytherin is the house. Be proud of being a Slytherin. Rules, timetables of what you should be doing at a certain time and notices are all on the notice board. Feel free to copy all of them down because I will not tolerate it if any of my Slytherins step out of line."

**To Be Continued**

**Next on **_**A New Purpose**_**…**

Tracey Davis makes peace with Crescent. Pansy Parkinson ranks the first year Slytherin girls. Tracey and Crescent meet Hermione Granger properly and Tracey regrets it heaps and pushes the responsibility to break up the bond to Crescent. Will Crescent follow what Tracey wants or will Crescent continue to build up the 'friendship'? And what's with the wandless magic Crescent could do? Was that her real first try in performing it or was it her second or was it Fiona again? Oh gosh! Find out in as the story continues to progress. :)


	11. Chatting is a hated factor

**11****. Chatting is a hated factor**

_**Previously…**_

_The professor was glancing at every first year in turn. When it came to Crescent, she quickly cleared her mind so it was blank. The first time he had glanced at her was frightening and her mind felt like it was twisting around. The professor did look at Crescent awkwardly but continued glancing at the rest without much difference to the people before Crescent._

"_In Slytherin, when ever a student from your house is in trouble and in need of an extra hand, you are expected to help them. Even if you hate them, you have to help your fellow Slytherin." said Professor Snape. "Remember; Slytherin is the house. Be proud of being a Slytherin. Rules, timetables of what you should be doing at a certain time and notices are all on the notice board. Feel free to copy all of them down because I will not tolerate it if any of my Slytherins step out of line."_

,,,

Crescent was among five who stayed behind to write down what was on the notice board before heading off to bed. The other four were Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Gregory Goyle. Even though they sat next to one another in front of the notice board, neither one spoke. Crescent liked it that way. It was until Daphne spoke that the tension risen.

"So, here we are. Only five of us. Who are you taking notes down for and why? Starting with me. I'm taking these notes down for Pansy and myself because you don't see her doing them, do you? Fiona, you're next." Daphne said.

Crescent stared at Daphne for a moment. She was doing this for herself.

"Myself." Crescent said quickly.

"Myself?" Theodore replied, not really sure where this was headed.

"Myself." Tracey said quietly, not looking at anyone.

"Draco. Because he is Malfoy." Gregory responded.

"What kind of answer is that?" Daphne asked.

Nobody replied to that. Gregory appeared to not have heard. At risk of further embarrassment, Daphne didn't say anymore either. Theodore finished first and went to the boy's dorm. Then it was Daphne who went to the girl's dorm. Gregory seemed not capable of writing fast and neatly and the way he held his quill was all wrong. He eventually gave up and went to sleep which left Tracey and Crescent.

"I'm not one of them." Tracey said cryptically.

"Okay…" Crescent said, having it fade.

"And I know you aren't one of them either."

"How would you know?" Crescent asked, slightly alarmed at the rate the conversation was going.

"You act like them; just enough to fit in but there's this other layer that nobody else seems to recognise but me."

"You barely know me and you are drawing conclusions." Crescent said, a bit cross.

"No, I've seen your type before." Tracey said with a little laugh.

"Sounds like you've seen the world."

"You're like me." Tracey told. "Vulnerable. Scared. I know most of the answers because I've finally seen them."

"Opened minded now, huh?" Crescent said. "Look, if we are both finished with copying down the board, we should get to bed. We have to wake up at seven tomorrow."

Crescent stood up and began walking towards the girl dormitories. She heard Tracey get up and followed her. Crescent looked for the first year's dorm and found it at the end of the corridor. She opened the door, which squeaked.

"Come in quickly. Gosh." Pansy complained.

Crescent waited for Tracey, who heard Pansy and rushed in dramatically. Crescent closed the door and turned around to face them. Pansy, Daphne and Millicent stood in a semi circle in the middle of the room.

"Complete the circle, come on." Pansy urged, frustrated.

"What's going on?" Crescent asked.

"I'm going to rank us." Pansy said.

Tracey joined the circle. Crescent raised an eyebrow but followed the instructions and made the circle complete.

"Now. Judging from looks and attitude, I've chosen Daphne as second from me. Millicent third, Fiona fourth and Tracey last." Pansy said.

"Who made you number one?" Crescent asked.

"I'm always number one. Now you're last and Tracey's fourth." Pansy said, eyes narrowed at Crescent.

Crescent shrugged, left the circle and changed for bed.

"Time for bed." Pansy said, stiffly.

The others shuffled away the circle and went to change as well. By the time they changed, Crescent was already in her bed, eyes closed but not sleeping. She waited for the rest to fall asleep before she relaxed and asked Fiona.

'_You didn't help me when Tracey was talking to me.'_

'_I didn't need to. You knew what you were saying._' Fiona replied.

,,,

Crescent woke up the next day and was aware of her surroundings by the smell. It was foreign. It is the smell of the first year Slytherin girls' dormitory. Crescent got out of bed, and told all the girls to wake up. Tracey seemed the quickest compared to the rest and followed Crescent to the showers. After showering, they clothed in their Slytherin uniform. When they entered the dorm again, the other three girls began shuffling towards the showers.

"So, breakfast?" Tracey asked.

"What else is there to do at this time?" Crescent asked back, getting the piece of paper and reading it.

"I thought maybe we could go to the library." Tracey said.

"Why the library? We have nothing to study..." Crescent said.

"Yet." Tracey butted in. "Okay, breakfast first."

Crescent went to her trunk again, made sure it was locked and nodded. Tracey nodded and the two left to go to the Great Hall. Older Slytherins were already at the table. The other houses the same. Only a couple of first years were at their own house tables. Crescent noticed at Gryffindor table sat the same bushy brown haired girl. She was sitting a lone. Crescent wanted to go and sit next to her but quickly remembered that she was in Slytherin.

A moment later, Professor Snape came to them and gave them their timetables.

"Morning… you two are surprising early…" Snape said. "Enjoying your stay here so far? No hassles? Anything?"

"No, nothing _yet_ Professor." Crescent replied smartly.

"A couple more days settling in would determine about our stay here, sir." Tracey replied, even more witty than Crescent.

There was a look in his eyes and when Crescent felt pressure on her mind from outside force, she looked away and to Tracey as an excuse and Tracey stared back at Crescent. They waited until the professor was gone before relaxing and looking away.

"I don't think he likes our behaviour much…" Tracey said.

"We act like Gryffindorks." Crescent replied, smiling. "We better change a little bit."

Tracey chuckled at the term and Crescent was glad that it had made her laugh like that.

Crescent and Tracey from the first day on wards weirdly became friends instantly even though they have their differences. The best bit about the friendship between Crescent and Tracey is that they didn't have to share their deepest secrets or share the past which they want to hide to each other but have company and help when needed.

For the whole week, Crescent hadn't seen much of Harry. Just tiny glimpses. The only class Slytherins and Gryffindors have together are Potions, Transfiguration and Flying. Flying isn't an official subject so it's only two classes. She really did want to see Harry again. See how he was doing, the friends he made.

At the same time, all the first year Slytherins excluding Crescent, Tracey and Theodore were playing their parts in being the bullies. If it weren't for Tracey's presents, Crescent would have joined in with the bullying because she wanted to finally feel the power in her hands. Fiona wouldn't have done anything, she hadn't talked to Crescent in day light a long time. Crescent had to thank Tracey for being there but it would sound a bit odd if Crescent did do it.

The teachers, they seem alright. But not that Professor Quirell person who teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts. He doesn't look too good and he stutters and smells like garlic. The ghost, Professor Binns for History of Magic freaks her out but not enough to have everyone including Crescent not to fall asleep. Professor Snape had kept giving Crescent but now also Tracey weird searching looks and each time, almost every time, Crescent was able to block him out with will power. Professor McGonagall seemed to give them Slytherins the ultimate hate stares which Crescent clearly thought she didn't deserve. Their first potions lesson was Friday of the first week of school and on top of that, Crescent was to see Dumbledore on Thursday night... which was today being a Thursday.

The only major thing that had happened outside of Hogwarts was the news of the break in of Gringotts., a wizarding bank, the most safe and protected place in the Wizarding community of the United Kingdom. That it, other than Hogwarts. No one was really bothered by it after a couple of hours from the receiving of that day's edition of The Daily Prophet.

Thursday, Tracey and Crescent went to the library. Nobody was really there except for the librarian and someone reading a big book propped up. They looked around at the shelves. Nothing really interested them. But then Crescent came across the next book in the DADA Guide series library copy of 'Intermediate Guide to DADA'. Crescent got it off the shelves and walked off looking for a table to sit at. Deciding where to sit, Tracey had already got a book as well and indicated sitting with the person with the big book.

"Hey… want some company?" Crescent asked.

The book was laid on the table and it revealed the girl with the brown bushy hair. Crescent thought she was going to have a heart attack. The girl first had a hopeful look but then frowned and then a look of giving up. These emotions really confused Crescent. Why so many?

"Sure." The girl said.

Crescent and Tracey sat down at the same desk as the girl. Crescent looked at Tracey who looked sorry but Crescent didn't care because part of the happening was done by Crescent. Tracey opened her book slowly and looked down on the fourth or fifth page.

"I'm Fiona Lufkin." Crescent introduced.

"And I am Tracey Davis." Tracey said slowly looking up.

"What's your name?" Crescent asked.

"Hermione Granger." The girl called Hermione replied.

"Lovely." Crescent replied.

"Isn't it odd that you two Slytherins are acting totally opposite to what the 'History, a Hogwarts' states?" Hermione said.

Crescent was thrown off guard. What was she getting at?

"Um… I guess?" Crescent replied.

"Point?" Tracey asked Hermione.

"Even in my own house, Gryffindor, nobody wanted to talk to me." Hermione blurred. "I've been dying to have a proper conversation. This is the closes I have gotten without being shouted at. And to be talking to people in a proper conversation from the 'enemy' house, it's surprising…"

Crescent and Tracey glanced at each other briefly then back at Hermione.

"That's a bit… mean of your house mates." Crescent said, not sure what to really say.

"Want us to teach them a lesson? You can count on Slytherin." Tracey said in a bored voice. She flipped another page.

"No, no, no… I'm fine." Hermione said. "Does this mean we're friends?"

Tracey didn't look too sure and glanced at Crescent. Crescent felt their stares on her, she looked up and faced Hermione.

"Yeah… why not." Crescent said, offering a smile.

"Really? Oh finally. Friends from the wizarding world." Hermione gushed into happiness.

'_You've tripped. Slang isn't a Fiona thing.'_

'_Pish posh. It is when ever she wants to relax.'_ Crescent thought back.

Tracey looked at Crescent now with alarm. Crescent regarded that look for a moment.

"But under one condition." Crescent said.

Hermione seemed to have paused.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You must never refer us as being friends but your acquaintances." Crescent said.

"Oh…" Hermione said, her tone a little bit sad.

"It's like, you know, Gryffindors and Slytherins… you know?" Tracey said.

Hermione smiled and nodded. It seemed she saw the reason and accepted it.

"I know." Hermione said.

,,,

They were in the girl's bathroom on the second floor.

"Merlin, Fiona. What did you think you were doing?" Tracey exclaimed.

"You suggested we sit with her." Crescent replied a bit grumpily.

"Yeah, and that didn't mean be friends with the Gryffindork." Tracey said.

"Ha." Crescent said lacking of enthusiasm.

"Not funny. I don't want to be friends with her. You have to deal with her yourself." Tracey said.

"Fine. Let me deal with her then." Crescent said.

Crescent walked out. Then when out of Tracey's sight, she slammed the door using wand less magic without knowing so. Crescent ran away. She felt that if she ran fast enough, the wind would calm her enough; which it did. She ended up in the transfiguration courtyard and feeling tired, she sat down.

'_Wand less magic, Crescent. You're getting stronger by the minute.'_ Fiona said, sighing.

'_What?'_ Crescent asked tiredly.

'_You slammed the door with wand less magic.'_ Fiona replied. _'I could continue training you. But we need a good training place. Somewhere nobody would interrupt.'_

'_Sounds like a plan. Where?'_

'_We both should work on finding this place. I'll see what my family knows of any place.'_

Crescent heard the feet moving away.

'_Fiona. Wait.'_ Crescent said.

'_What is it?'_

'_What do I do? I need help with this friendship stuff. I've never had a proper friendship before.'_

'_I can't help you with that. I've never either.'_ Fiona replied sadly.

**To Be Continued**

**Next on **_**A New Purpose**_**…**

Dumbledore finds out that Crescent has started learning to become an Occlumen but from who and how did he know? Snape acts weird and Crescent learns new skills in her unconsciousness life again. How would those skills benefit her in helping Harry?


	12. Innocent Snape?

**12****. Innocent Snape?**

_**Previously…**_

_Crescent heard the feet moving away._

'_Fiona. Wait.' Crescent said._

'_What is it?'_

'_What do I do? I need help with this friendship stuff. I've never had a proper friendship before.'_

'_I can't help you with that. I've never either.' Fiona replied sadly._

,,,

Crescent ran to the entrance of the office. There were two big statues guarding the doorway. Crescent was a bit confused but then remembered something and fumbled through her messenger bag she still had on her shoulder. She found the slip of paper and read the password out loud.

'Ten Pin Lemons.' Crescent said, rolling her eyes at the chosen words.

The statues allowed her through and a stair case was forming beyond the doorway. Crescent waited until it done its thing before climbing up the steps. Arriving at the top, she walked towards the wooden door and knocked it. The door magically opened and revealed a very interesting office. Crescent walked in slowly, taking everything in. Once she was in the door shut. Crescent studied with her bare eyes the artefacts and books and a whole bundle of things in the room. It was too much to take in.

"Miss. _Lufkin_." The very familiar voice said. "You arrived earlier than expected."

Crescent turned to that direction and smiled shyly to the Headmaster. He sat in the chair at his desk and she didn't even notice. She blushed a little bit at her embarrassment.

"Headmaster Dumbledore." Crescent said, approaching him cautiously.

"No need to be afraid of me. I don't bite." He said, smiling. "Lemon Drop?"

Crescent eyed the bowl of yellow lemon looking candy the old man had just offered.

"Um. No thank you." Crescent said.

Crescent then looked up.

"You wanted to see me. What is it you want to see me about?" Crescent said.

"Please sit down and we'll begin." He said.

Crescent sat down on a chair facing the headmaster but on the other side of the desk.

"Now. I presume you've already met Harry through your new appearance. That's a start." Dumbledore said. "But to connect with him, you must try and communicate with him but in the fashion of a Slytherin would."

"Yes, of course." Crescent said.

"How is Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Annoying ferret he is. Thinks he rules everything." Crescent replied.

Dumbledore laughed and Crescent wasn't really expecting it. It sort of made her jump a little.

"Made any friends?" Dumbledore asked after a while.

"I don't know if you could consider them friends. A Slytherin called Tracey Davis and a Gryffindor named Hermione Granger."

"A Gryffindor? You could use her to get to Harry…" Dumbledore said out loud. He looked like he with thinking hard.

"I won't be using her. I just can't. It's a dead end." Crescent said, slamming her palm down lightly on the table.

"Yes, yes…" Dumbledore said. "Um, do you by any chance know what Occlumency is?"

,,,

Feeling bitter and tired, Crescent stormed out of the office leaving Dumbledore behind. She began running to Slytherin.

"The nerve of the old man!" Crescent shouted at the top of her lungs.

'_He might hear you. Others too.'_ Fiona said.

"I don't care! I want others to hear me." Crescent shouted again.

"Who the devil is she talking to?" a man in a suit in a portrait, asked nobody in particular.

"Obviously not to you, loner." Crescent snapped.

"Children these days! No respect for their elders!" the man said, offended.

Crescent groaned and just ignored the man. Crescent rushed down the steps and she was already at the dungeons. She continued running. Crescent turned a corner and bumped into something black and that just made Crescent hope it was just Fletcher and nobody else. Crescent looked up and saw it was Snape. Great! One of the last people she wanted to see.

"Sorry sir." Crescent muttered.

Then a revelation appeared in her mind. Snape must have told Dumbledore since Crescent only ever did block Snape out of her mind in her time at Hogwarts. Crescent quickly stepped back and walked around the professor. No more than a couple of steps, she felt an unfamiliar feel of someone gripping her arm.

Crescent took an intake of breath. Her eyes fluttered close and she doubled over, falling onto the ground. The hand was off her but that didn't stop what was happening at that moment in her fragile mind.

_Dad! No! Please! Noooooo!_

Crescent flinched at her echoing voice and at each of the pictures flashing from the past. She wished they would stop. She looked like she was having a spasm attack on the ground.

_Hahaha! Look at her squirm, Dad!__ Again._

"Miss. Lufkin?" said the professor in a concerned voice.

_Jonathan! Stop it! No more!_

"Miss. Lufkin. Open your eyes!" Snape demanded.

'_Crescent! It's not happening! It's just visions. Don't believe that they are real. They aren't real.'_ Fiona tried to reassure.

"Open them!" Snape shouted, panicky.

'_Listen to Snape. We have no choice. We have to trust him.__ It's the only way to stop them, for now…'_

Crescent found it relatively hard to open them but she slowly did and found herself unable to close them while they were directly facing Snape's. Crescent relaxed and the images were gone and the voices faded. Snape, he wasn't looking through her mind or anything. Just staring. Surprising really. Crescent had to make sure he really wasn't looking through her mind. She was too weak to block.

'_He isn't. He's just… staring…I don't know what that expression stands for but… he looks relaxed now…' _Fiona said awkwardly.

Crescent groaned and felt she could close her eyes and she did.

"I'm going to faint." Crescent said out loud.

"Hang on Miss. Lufkin. I have some qu---"

,,,

"Uhh." Crescent groaned.

Crescent sat up and tried to open her eyes which felt glued together. She eventually gave up and made them open with her hands. Before actually touching her eyelids, she felt some kind of cotton cloth wrapped around her head.

"What the---?" Crescent began, confused.

Crescent ripped the thing off and saw she could see perfectly and what she saw was that she was in a white room and on a white bed.

"It's okay. Gez. I thought it would scare you if I just let you wake up before me knowing." Fiona said.

Crescent turned to look at the left side of the room and saw Fiona. Just from looking at Fiona, the whole room looked colourful and not white.

"Oh…" Crescent said, placing a hand on her own head.

Fiona walked towards Crescent and sat down on the bed. She gently placed her hand over Crescent's one and took it off Crescent's forehead.

"We will start." Fiona said.

"Start what?"

"Training. Skills. Knowledge." Fiona said.

Crescent looked eager. She was quick and got out of bed and stood facing her cousin.

"Let's start." Crescent said, smiling.

One session, Crescent learnt how to make notes and have words she wants get magically revealed without a wand.

"It would be useful for passing notes." Fiona said, winking.

The second session, Crescent learnt how to draw defence spell and a combat spell; Protego and Flipendo. The third session, Crescent learnt the whole of the book _Magical Drafts and Potions_off by heart. Fiona had done something to her mind to have the things stick in Crescent's mind. After that, Crescent was tired and fell out of the core realm and went to sleeping. Not even five hours of sleep, she needed to wake up.

Crescent opened her eyes and found herself in the hospital wing. She knew it had to be. Where else would it be? Through the window she saw that the sun was slowly getting up. The place was deserted and seeing it was probably faith, she got out of bed and began to run but stopped. She was a bit disorientated and noticed she wasn't wearing shoes. She looked for them and found them under the bed. She grabbed them and looked around to see if she left anything behind. Seeing that she hadn't, she began running again towards Slytherin and this time she wasn't dizzy.

She had to dodge Gryffindor's ghost and Norris the cat before she was at Slytherin. She was happy that no one was in the common room and she continued her way through the corridor and opened the door to her dorm room.

What she first saw was two sets of eyes staring at her in the gloom. She heard the spell snap off one of their wands and the room illuminated. Crescent saw it was Daphne who was the one with the wand and Tracey.

"Where have you been?" Daphne demanded.

"Never mind that. Do you know what the time is?" Tracey asked.

Crescent ignored them, dropped her shoes on the ground and went to her trunk to get a clean set of uniform out. After doing that, she turned away and left to the showers. It was nearing six o'clock.

**To Be Continued**

**Next on **_**A New Purpose**_**…**

Is Snape who he really looks to be? Crescent and Fiona are confused. Potions class and some Gryffindor Trio-Slytherin Trio discussions for the better good included also! Passing notes are you Crescent? It looks like she would be but to who and why?


	13. The Potter Notes

**13****. The Potter Notes**

_**Previously…**_

"_Where have you been?" Daphne demanded._

"_Never mind that. Do you know what the time is?" Tracey asked._

_Crescent ignored them, dropped her shoes on the ground and went to her trunk to get a clean set of uniform out. After doing that, she turned away and left to the showers. It was nearing six o'clock._

,,,

Crescent had her satchel with her and she had her hair up in a bun. She left the great hall and went out of the castle and onto the grounds for a walk. Seeing there was a lake afar, she walked over there. As she approached, she noticed someone walking around the lake. Regardless, Crescent got brave and continued she course. She then stood next to a tree close to the lake and did sneaky glances towards the person to see who it was. Crescent realised after a couple of glances that it was Harry Potter. He had a white owl on his shoulder and was watching the ground while he walked. He was soon approaching and it seemed he realised someone else was in the area and looked up.

Crescent's eyes and Harry's met briefly before Harry looking down quickly and ran away towards the castle. Crescent wanted to talk to him and so she ran towards him.

"Potter! Wait!" Crescent tried in a friendly tone. "Please, I just want to talk."

Harry seemed to have slowed down a bit and Crescent caught up to him, walking in step with him.

"How have you been?" Crescent asked.

"Fine." Harry mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Crescent wanted to know.

"Nothing." Harry said.

Silence.

"Well---"

"---Aren't Slytherins suppose to hate Gryffindors and vice-versa?" Harry asked pointly.

"Sort of. It doesn't always have to be that way." Crescent replied softly, realizing why he was acting the way he was.

"Why would anyone else want to talk to me other than because I'm a 'celebrity'." Harry said bitterly.

"What do you mean why? You're not just a celebrity; you're a student at Hogwarts like the others. It's part of getting to know one another, by talking and sharing." Crescent said.

"So are we friends?" Harry asked.

"No… not really." Crescent said, considering if they were or not.

"Exactly." Harry said firmly.

"Do you have any friends yet?" Crescent asked carefully.

"Yeah. Ron and probably Hermione. They seem to be real friends out of the others who just want to be my friend because of the title I have." Harry said who then paused. "There's another one, but she's not from this world…"

"Is she a muggle then?" Crescent asked, not really listening.

It just felt good to talk to someone about nothing really interesting, talking freely without a limit.

"Yeah, she is. Crescent is her name." Harry said, sighing.

Crescent's mind frozen. Harry mentioned her! Crescent remembered who she was being at the moment and just smiled.

"I guess I could say she was my first friend in my life." Harry concluded. "How about you?"

"Um, no one really…" Crescent said quietly, realizing she had still to make a good friend.

She could name Harry, Tracey and Hermione but that was just stupid.

"Anyways." Crescent said, changing subjects. "Have you had breakfast this morning?"

"Not hungry."

"Sure and then you walk into Potions class, stomach rumbling." Crescent said, smiling.

Harry seemed to not have found it funny.

"Which reminds me… we have Potions Class together first up. You ready?" Crescent asked.

"Terrified." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Why?" Crescent asked, not really understanding.

"I don't like your head of house." Harry replied honestly. "No offense or anything…"

"What? Snape?" Crescent said, laughing. "Nobody does."

"No, it isn't like that. I haven't met him personally but every time our eyes meet, it's like my sca…" He stopped suddenly.

"What? What is it?" Crescent asked.

"Nothing." Harry said quickly.

Crescent decided not to push him for information too much otherwise he would see it as suspicious. They made it to the front entrance of the school and continued walking in. To the side were the side doors to the great hall.

"Go on. Eat something." Crescent pleaded, pushing Harry towards the open doors but still both of them out of site.

A red haired boy jumped down the stairs that leads to the grand stair case and saw Crescent and Harry standing next to each other. The boy is in Gryffindor and his eyes narrowed at Crescent as he approached Harry.

"Come on Harry. We don't need to associate with people like _her_." The boy said rudely, looking away from Crescent.

The boy pushed Harry with him into the Great Hall and disappeared in the crowded room. Crescent sighed and walked away and as she did that she bumped into Theodore Nott.

"So sorry." Crescent apologised.

"It's quite alright." Theodore replied and took off his steaming rectangle framed glasses. "Fiona Lufkin, am I not mistaken?"

He wiped his glasses with his tie and placed it back on.

"You're quite correct." Crescent said, smiling smugly. "And you are Theodore Nott."

"Yes I am." Theodore replied.

He smiled, revealing his white teeth.

"I better get going. See you in class." He said.

"Yes, see you then." Crescent said.

Crescent moved away and Theodore smiled once again and moved on through the doors of the Great Hall. Crescent blew out a sigh. Even though Theodore seemed harmless, there was something about his behaviour that was very restricted from being free. Crescent got out the fob watch Harriet had given her and opened it to see the time. There was still half an hour till class began and Crescent didn't want to go back in the Great Hall so she went to the library instead.

,,,

Crescent and Hermione walked together from the library to their Potions class five minutes before the bell. Nobody tried to intercept them since nobody really was paying attention to them. Crescent had just raised the topic about Harry and they began talking about him.

"I sort of hang around them." Hermione said.

"Who's the other guy? The one with the rude attitude and ginger hair?" Crescent asked.

Hermione sighed loudly and shook her head in disgust.

"He's Ronald Weasley. He and his family hate Slytherins and people who think pure blood is the best." Hermione said.

"Do you think it is?"

"No way. I'm a muggle born." Hermione then glanced at Crescent, unsure. "Do you? Oh no… of course you---"

"No, I don't." Crescent said before Hermione could continue. "If I was, would I be hanging around you?"

"No…" she said quietly.

"Obviously I wouldn't if I did think blood is important." Crescent said.

Tracey saw them and pushed her way in front of them, walking quickly down the stairs to the dungeons. The bell rang and Hermione looked at Crescent.

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione asked.

"She thinks blood is the most important thing, I think…" Crescent said.

Hermione closed her eyes while they were still walking. Crescent saw she had closed her eyes and they were nearing the stairs. Crescent held onto her shoulder. Hermione opened her eyes quickly enough to noticed they were about to walk down the stairs. Crescent let go of her shoulder and they walked down the stairs together.

They were near the class room in the dungeons. Nobody was standing around outside and the door was slightly opened. Crescent opened the door and the two entered the room. They saw Tracey and Theodore were already in the room. Theodore sat a row at the back and Tracey sat a row in front of it. Hermione had walked off to the front row and sat down. Crescent knew Hermione was following the rules that she had outlined and smiled in thought.

Theodore indicated Crescent to sit next to him. It seemed like he had for the third time only this time Crescent was able to catch it. Crescent smiled again and went over to sit on his left. She began to unpack her things and heard the sound of a chair scrapping on the floor. It was Tracey and she had walked around and sat next to Crescent's left. Tracey gave a huff and laid down her already unpacked things on the table she now occupied.

Hermione hadn't glanced back once.

"Nerdy." Tracey said then gave a loud laugh.

Theodore glared at Tracey for the comment even though it wasn't directed at him. Crescent realised what that meant and told Tracey to quiet down which she obligated. The room began to fill up and when it was full, the professor was still not in the room until the closed door slammed open. The professor glided in and the Gryffindors shivered while the Slytherins secretly rolled their eyes. He stood near his desk and turned to look at everyone in the class. Snape then plunged into a boring introduction which Draco over near Blaise seems to be listening with enthusiasm.

"He talks a lot." Theodore muttered.

Crescent nodded.

"… then again… maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough… to **not pay **attention." Snape said.

Crescent watched where he was glaring down at and realised it was Harry. It was time to test the paper because Crescent knew from Snape's look that he was going to ask Harry questions. Crescent got out a special note book, ripped out a piece of paper, scrunched it up and threw it at Hermione or Harry. It hit Harry of course and as he glanced back and probably caught Crescent smiling and gave him a wave. Hermione nudged his arm; he turned back around and looked up at the professor at the front.

"What do you think you're doing?" Theodore demanded from Crescent.

Crescent didn't reply and Draco had looked back and smiled at Crescent. Crescent raised an eyebrow which got Draco to turn back around.

"…Tell me what would you get if I added a root of asphodel to an infusion of worm wood?" Snape asked Harry.

Crescent ripped out another paper and threw it at Harry. It disappeared very close to Harry, going down but there was no sound on the ground to indicate it fell.

"Look at Granger… waving her hand like a nerd." Tracey muttered.

Crescent didn't bother telling Tracey to shut it. She then got the note book she ripped paper out of and wrote the answer. Crescent just hopped it appears on the paper and Harry reads the thing. Crescent saw Harry shake his head. Crescent grumbled and waited for the words on the paper to disappear.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Crescent quickly wrote 'stomach of a goat'. Crescent prayed Harry to open the damn thing if he really did catch it. Crescent watched Hermione's hand waving around before looking back at the back of Harry's head. He seemed to be looking down. Crescent briefly glanced at Snape and saw he was smiling secretly.

"Um, a stomach of a goat, sir." Harry said.

"Hmm. So you've read that part of the book…" Snape murmured, his smile drooping a little bit.

Crescent whispered a 'yes' victory to her self.

"Er, yes sir." Harry said, playing along.

"Another question. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?" Snape asked.

Crescent didn't quite remember reading that part. But then like an electric current, she remembered and scribbled the answer down on the magically blank paper. Crescent looked at Harry and saw him yet again look down at his lap.

"I… I don't think there is a difference except for the name. They are both… aconite?" Harry asked.

Crescent looked down at her paper and saw she had written it funny. Crescent looked back to see the professor nod slightly. Crescent smiled.

"As you all can see… put that hand down Miss Granger!" Snape snapped. "Now as you can see, Mr. Potter has kindly answered the last two questions, I would expect that you all have written them down."

Everyone else went to stationary and began scribbling down notes. Crescent quickly got her normal note book and placed it on top of the special note book and began writing. Theodore and Tracey on either side of Crescent leaned in.

"What do you think you were doing?" Theodore asked again.

"Nothing." Crescent replied.

"Saving Potter's arse… yeah, it counts as nothing." Theodore mumbled sarcastically.

"He's a bloody Gryffindork for crying out loud!" Tracey doubled in whispering furiously.

"Don't you both know I know that?" Crescent replied with her own question.

"You have a lot of explaining." Tracey said.

"Yeah. Like what's your motive in this." Theodore agreed.

"I don't need to explain anything to any of you." Crescent replied bitterly. "Look. Either you both accept me for what I am doing or you both piss off and mind your own business."

The professor seemed to have thought everyone was done.

"Now… as for the first question, five points from Gryffindor for lack of knowledge." Snape said.

The Slytherins excluding Theodore, Tracey and Crescent, were giggling or chuckling.

"I take it you both support my un-explained motives but I still don't trust you both to share." Crescent said to Theodore and Tracey.

"Yeah I guess so… but this does not mean we like the Gryffindors." Theodore replied.

"Yes, my point there." Tracey said.

"And now, I expect one of you to know what you'd get if I added a root of asphodel to an infusion of worm wood." Snape said.

Snape ignored Hermione's hand again and seemed to look expectantly at the back two rows which consist of Slytherins. Crescent glanced at the other two know-it-alls-in-secret that were in Slytherin; Theodore and Tracey. They both didn't seem to know.

Crescent then glanced at the rest of the Slytherins. The other three girls were smart but not that much on education; more like organisation and ugly fashion. Draco's two thugs weren't even that bright. Blaise might be a smart one but very unlikely because he really did look like a sporty type. They were all relaxed looking, especially Draco who seemed to be looking directly at Snape when Snape looked at him. Snape's eyes landed on Tracey but seemed to have changed his mind and settled on Crescent.

"Miss. Lufkin… care to answer the question." Snape said, not asked.

"You're dead if you don't know this." Tracey muttered.

"He just landed you a death sentence card." Theodore added.

"Professor Snape… I think you, not me would get the Draught of Living Death. It causes the drinker to fall into a deep sleep." Crescent said, cheekily.

"How the heck did you know that?" Theodore asked in wonder.

Crescent knew the draught was mentioned in _Magical Drafts and Potions_ but never fully explained. But Crescent, having flipped through a copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ which isn't even the book first years study but a sixth to seventh year book, starting on the tenth page it explains it's properties, ingredients and how to brew it. Thank Merlin for Crescent to stumble across it in that library in Lufkin manor.

Hermione's hand sagged down and Crescent heard Tracey chuckle. Snape's expression was unreadable. Just his luck, he pushed them too far and now he got what he wanted, an answer nobody was suppose to supply.

"Correct." Snape said, turning away and back to his desk. "And for that cheek, see me after class."

Crescent groaned and hit her head on the desk. The Gryffindors all seemed to be laughing at Crescent and so did some Slytherins.

'_You did well. Don't worry, don't even care what they think of it. You did well.'_ Fiona said.

'_Yeah, thanks.'_ Crescent mumbled back in thought.

'_The paper throwing thing was stupid but it worked.'_ Fiona said, grinning.

'_Grrr.'_ Crescent growled.

Crescent lifted her head and concentrated on the board as the professor began to explain lab procedures and such for the rest of the hour. The second hour, because it is double potions, they practiced brewing the boil cure potion. What happened then was that the Slytherins did nothing and the Gryffindors worked furiously, trying to beat the time and get it correct. Crescent at first was confused as to why Snape would fill their cauldrons up with potion that he had made but it came to her. He favored his Slytherins.

Crescent was a little bit sympathetic towards the Gryffindors, the other Slytherins just stood by their cauldrons pretending to be brewing and were chatting at the same time. Draco got out of his way to walk over to Crescent.

"What is it now Draco?" Crescent asked.

"Good work today." Draco said. "Throwing paper at Potter, the cheek against my god father, yep, excellent."

"God father?" Crescent asked, surprised.

,,,

"How did you know that answer?" Hermione asked in a jealous tone.

"It's quite obvious that I read, Granger." Crescent replied.

"Ha." Tracey supplied.

Theodore shook his head in embarrassment. They stood a couple of feet away from the classroom. Hermione was waiting for Harry and Ron while they stood. She looked at Tracey.

"You can talk." Hermione said, pointy.

"So I can." Tracey replied, smiling.

"Hey Fiona. Don't you have to see Professor Snape?" Theodore asked.

"Oh shoot. You're right." Crescent said, adjusting the strap on her satchel. "See you three later."

Snape had walked out of the classroom and looked out saw Crescent looking at him and moved his head to tell her to go back.

"Bye." Tracey said to Crescent, and walked away towards Slytherin.

"See you later, Fiona." Hermione said, and then she walked off quickly towards Harry and Ron and walked out of the dungeons with them.

Theodore nodded to Crescent and went up stairs to the Great Hall since it was recess. Crescent sighed and turned away, walking back towards the classroom. Snape wasn't at the door way but at his desk again. Crescent walked in and went towards his desk.

"Professor Snape?" Crescent asked.

"How have you been, Miss. Lufkin." Snape mumbled.

Thankfully, Crescent was concentrating hard on what Snape said and caught on what he had said first.

"I'm fine." Crescent replied.

"You weren't fine last night." Snape said.

"I know." Crescent said, looking down at the ground.

"I am sorry." Snape said.

"What for?" Crescent asked, looking up slowly. A bit shocked he apologised. "I've already forgave you."

"I just wanted to make sure." Snape said reassuringly. "I want all my Slytherins to be happy here."

"Right…" Crescent said.

Silence rolled past and Crescent hated these ones.

"How you are the only Lufkin to not be sorted into Ravenclaw makes me curious about you." Snape said, breathing out.

"I'm curious as well." Crescent supplied. "You aren't the only one, sir. There are others as well. My mother is more shocked than curious. It shouldn't of had happened. Not that now I am sorted into this house am I regretting. It's, erm, wonderful and an honor."

"Good." Snape said. "Because Slytherin is the house. Remember that."

"I had already sir." Crescent replied.

"Next time when you leave the hospital wing, please notify Madame Pomfrey who is in her office in the hospital wing." Snape said.

"I will." Crescent replied, smiling.

,,,

After recess, there were no classes and Crescent had nothing to do. There weren't any assignments to do yet or any activities to practice. Only a quarter of recess and Crescent has finished her meal. She left unexpectedly towards the exit of the castle to the grounds. She was well aware that people had glanced or watched her exit since it had made Theodore and Tracey follow. Once they were nearing the exit, Harry, Hermione and Ron got up from their seats.

Tracey and Theodore hurried to catch up to Crescent.

"Where are we going?" Tracey asked.

"I never asked you two to follow." Crescent commented, not looking at either of them.

"The Golden Gryffindork Trio is behind us." Theodore announced.

Crescent glanced back and they were. Their formation was Harry first, Hermione and Ron last. Whist Crescent's formation was everyone in front. Crescent turned back around and continued walking towards the grounds by going onto the bridge. The water beneath was strong but Crescent didn't fear falling.

"I hate rivers…" Theodore said shakily.

They were on land and stepped in the area of the circle of stone.

"Hang on!" Harry shouted. "Fiona!"

"Should we stop?" Tracey asked Crescent.

Crescent stopped and turned around to see the Golden Trio running off the bridge and towards them. Theodore and Tracey turned around also. They crossed their arms. The Golden Trio slowed down and stood so it was one on one.

"Did you do it?" Hermione asked, jealous again.

"…"

"Did you do it? We want to know." Harry said.

"Did I do what exactly?" Crescent said finally.

"In Potions. Did you throw that paper with the answers to Snape's answers at me?" Harry asked.

"It's Professor Snape, Potter." Theodore warned.

Crescent and Tracey rolled their eyes.

"Who cares about that now?" Ron asked.

"I answered those answers. I wrote it on my paper which showed on your paper. It's magic." Crescent said. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Quite obvious really." Hermione said. "None of the other Gryffindors would be smart enough to do it and besides, it would be hard for a Gryffindor to throw it at Harry in the angle given."

Tracey rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I quite understand. I see what you mean. But it could have been any other Slytherin---" Crescent began.

"You're the nicest out of all of them to a Gryffindor." Harry said.

"I hope this doesn't mean we're friends or anything." Crescent said. "Because under proxy, Gryffindors and Slytherins can never be called 'friends'."

"Acquaintances, right?" Hermione asked.

"Correct. You remembered." Crescent said smiling.

"Yeah, but _why_?" Ron asked, not really getting it.

"About the 'acquaintances' ideology or as to why I did that for Potter?" Crescent asked, blowing a sigh.

"I think he's saying why you did it." Tracey said. "I think you owe Theodore and me an explanation about that too."

"Yes, we've been waiting." Theodore said.

They were all staring at Crescent. Crescent quickly thought of a lie, found it and pretended to seem lost. She could never tell them why, not yet anyway.

"I… I don't know. I wanted to save Potter's neck but apparently, Professor Snape didn't like Potter's answers and took points anyway." Crescent said. "Look, we've been standing at the same place together too long. If there are anyone spying on us at the moment, they would find this a bit suspicious."

"Right." Harry said.

Harry turned away and began walking with Hermione and Ron following. Crescent, Theodore and Tracey watched them leave a little bit before turning away and following Crescent to where ever it was.

"Our relationship with them is closing up again. We shall never talk to them until it is necessary. For now, we mind our own business in Slytherin." Crescent said. "We now begin to treat them like crap when the others do."

**To Be Continued**

**Next on **_**A New Purpose**_**…**

Flying practise! Harry becomes the youngest seeker in the century. So what does Malfoy think about that and what does this have to do with Crescent? Pansy getting a bit territorial about Malfoy. And Fiona has her suspicions about Blaise.


	14. Youngest Seeker of the Century

**14****. Youngest Seeker of the Century**

_**Previously…**_

"_I… I don't know. I wanted to save Potter's neck but apparently, Professor Snape didn't like Potter's answers and took points anyway." Crescent said. "Look, we've been standing at the same place together too long. If there are anyone spying on us at the moment, they would find this a bit suspicious."_

"_Right." Harry said._

_Harry turned away with Hermione and Ron following. Crescent, Theodore and Tracey watched them leave a little bit before turning away and following Crescent to where ever it was._

"_Our relationship with them is closing up again. We shall never talk to them until it is necessary. For now, we mind our own business in Slytherin." Crescent said. "We now begin to treat them like crap when the others do."_

,,,

They were all staring at Fiona. Ron really didn't like the length of time they had to wait for the Slytherin to respond.

"I… I don't know. I wanted to save Potter's neck but apparently, Professor Snape didn't like Potter's answers and took points anyway." Fiona said. "Look, we've been standing at the same place together too long. If there are anyone spying on us at the moment, they would find this a bit suspicious."

"Right." Harry said.

Harry turned away with Hermione and Ron following. Ron glanced back and made sure they were far away from the Slytherin Secretive Trio.

"I don't like them. I don't trust them." Ron said. "They seem to be the ones looking suspicious. They're hiding something."

"What ever it is, hopefully it's to help get the other Slytherins away from us." Hermione said.

"Yeah, hopefully." Harry said.

"Listen to you two. They are the _enemies_." Ron urged.

"If they really are, then we should keep our enemies close." Hermione replied.

"What if they aren't? Okay, the other two seem to not like us at all and had been dragged to be by Fiona's side. But it doesn't look like Fiona trusts them fully." Harry said.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"I see what you mean. If what she said at the end was a lie, it would be because the other two were around her." Hermione said. "And not because she doesn't trust us."

"Why would she trust us? I don't trust them." Ron stated, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

"Would you listen to yourself? Can you just push your prejudges to the side for a moment?" Hermione asked. "Fiona seems almost desperate to know us. It's only been the first week."

"We should leave it. We can't be for certain that they are truly being kind or pretending. Like Hermione said. It's only been a week." Harry said, glancing at Hermione.

"Alright. What you say mate." Ron said, not really wanting to have it unsolved.

"Okay Harry." Hermione said.

They entered the castle again, going up the steps and turned right to the stairs.

"Did I tell you guys? I was invited to Hagrid's for tea this afternoon?"

,,,

"What do we have first?" Tracey asked.

"Well, it said on the notice board last night that it was flying lessons with the Gryffindorks." Daphne replied.

Millicent snorted in laughter. Daphne rolled her eyes. Crescent had heard enough of the laugh of a hyena. They were in the dorm getting dressed for another school day.

"I hate heights." Tracey stated.

"It's fun to fly. You just don't need to think about being a couple of feet off the floor…" Pansy said, watching Tracey's reaction.

Tracey's reaction was a shiver of fear running through the small frame of her body. Crescent shook her head. She looked at Pansy who had turned her head to look at Crescent.

"Did you seriously have to do that?" Crescent asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did." Pansy replied. "We need her to toughen up. We can't have that sort of reaction while we're with the Gryffindorks."

"I will never get tired with that term." Crescent said.

"You shouldn't anyway. We have to continue insulting them." Daphne said.

"No need to remind me. 'Rule number two: Slytherin is the house'." Crescent recited.

"And so it is." Pansy said.

Crescent and Tracey were ready.

"We'll see you all down there." Crescent said.

"No need to tell me. You two aren't part of my main group." Pansy said.

"Okay…" Tracey said, letting the offer tone fade.

"But that doesn't mean you two can do what ever you can that would risk our image without telling me or asking for my opinion." Pansy finished.

Tracey and Crescent left and went to the Great Hall where Theodore was already at.

"Who would want _her_ opinion?" Tracey said, giving a disgusted look.

"Who's this?" Theodore asked.

Crescent didn't trust Theodore as much as Tracey but Tracey seemed to trust Theodore and told him what had happened in the dorm room.

"Such a fussy girl. No guy would want to go out with her." Theodore said. "Don't tell anyone I said that though."

"If you don't tell them." Crescent said.

"I wouldn't associate myself with them anyways." Theodore said, getting up.

Tracey and Crescent watched Theodore stand. He began to walk away but stopped when Crescent asked him a question.

"Where're you going?" Crescent asked.

"I'm meeting Blaise." Theodore said, nothing in his voice, not looking at them.

"Blaise? Why are you meeting with him?" Tracey asked, standing up.

Theodore sighed and turned to look at them.

"We need to form alliances. Besides, boys are supposed to hang around boys. I need a friend who is a boy. Not just girls." Theodore stated.

"Oh… okay then." Tracey said, sitting back down.

"Hmm." Theodore said.

Theodore turned away and walked off. Tracey leaned close to Crescent.

"I don't believe him." Tracey said. "There's something off about him. I knew it from the beginning."

"We can never trust anyone." Crescent said. "Not just girls and boys our age but adults."

"You mean you don't trust me either?" Tracey asked, beginning to tear up.

"Yes and I'm sorry. I don't know you yet but time will tell, yes?" Crescent said, trying to not upset Tracey with the truth.

Tracey stood up unexpectedly and ran off. Crescent sighed.

'_I hope you're there.'_ Crescent said.

'_So what am I here?'_ Fiona asked.

'_I feel miserable.'_ Crescent replied, propping up her elbows on the table and had her hand supporting her heavy head.

'_I think Tracey tried very hard to gain your trust. If this is a trick, it doesn't matter. You have to apologise to her I guess…'_ Fiona suggested.

'_Yeah…'_ Crescent said.

'_Time to get ready, yes?'_ Fiona asked.

'_Mhm.'_

Crescent got up and walked out of the Great Hall calmly. As she walked out the doors, the bell rang. Time for flying.

,,,

Crescent walked to the meeting area where they were to practise flying. She heard a group following her.

"We're going to tease them. Taunt them. And a little bit of jinxs on them for good measure." Pansy said.

Crescent turned around and saw The Pansy Gang. Crescent smiled and fell into step with them.

"Hello my fellow Slytherins." Crescent said.

"Hello Fiona." Pansy said, giving Crescent an ugly smile.

Crescent turned away a bit and grimaced from the sight of the ugly smile she had just received. She turned back when she felt better.

"So, are you in?" Pansy asked. "Or are you out?"

"Oh, I'm in." Crescent said, nodding.

"Of course you would be." A boy said.

Crescent knew it was Draco and the frightening thing was Pansy began looking lovingly towards him. Crescent grinned at Pansy's reaction towards Draco. They stopped walking and stood near the brooms.

"She had taken part in harassing Potter for me last week." Draco said. "So, Fiona. We must join forces."

Crescent was watching Pansy's reaction which went from mushy to bitterness. Crescent looked at Draco. His eyebrow was raised, challenging.

"I would have to think about it." Crescent said.

"What's there to think about? We're both Slytherins. I hate Potter. You with the brilliant ideas. Me with the funding. Equals the down fall of Potter." Draco said.

"Hey! I said I would have to think about it first. Alright?" Crescent snapped.

The people who were around, which were Slytherins were making 'ooo' sounds. Draco seemed to get angry but then the Gryffindors were making their way down to them. His expression changed to superiority.

"Here come the Gryffindorks." Daphne announced.

This made Vincent, Gregory and Millicent snicker. Theodore with Blaise and Tracey arrived before the Gryffindors. Before any Slytherin could do anything that associated with messing with the Gryffindors, Madame Hooch was strutting towards them with the Gryffindors struggling to keep up.

"Good afternoon class." Hooch said.

"Good afternoon Madame Hooch." Everyone replied.

"Welcome to you first flying lesson. Well what are you all waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say up." Hooch said.

Crescent stood at a broom. Tracey at her left and Theodore at her right. Crescent found that a bit odd. Blaise at Theodore's right and to his right was Vincent and to his was Draco and at the end was Gregory. At the other end were Millicent, Pansy, Daphne and then Tracey. Opposite was the Gryffindors.

'_Alright. Let's do this.'_ Fiona said. _'How about just thinking of the word 'up'. It would be fun.'_

Crescent nodded and stuck her arm out over her broom. The broom was all mangled and old. Crescent smiled regardless and thought of the word 'up' and imagining the broom flying into her hand.

'_Up.'_ Crescent thought for the first time.

Whoop! The broom flew up into Crescent's hand and Crescent held it tight. Crescent looked up just in time to see Harry's first go at saying the word. The broom did the same sound as Crescent's broom and his broom flew up into his hand.

"Woah" Harry said, his mouth in an 'o' shape.

Draco was the third one to do it but he also had uttered the word. Everyone else was struggling.

"With feeling!" Hooch said, passionate.

"I say 'up'! Damn it!" Pansy screamed.

Hooch ran to calm her down. The Gryffindors giggled. Crescent continued to wait.

"Hey Fiona. How did you do it?" Theodore asked.

"You didn't even say a word!" Tracey shouted.

Hooch turned around when she heard what Tracey had said.

"She didn't say a word?" Hooch said.

"Uhuh." Tracey said. "And she's never used a flying broom before."

"Even if someone at her age has used a broom, it would be impossible to have just not uttered the word." Hooch said. "Strong magic. Extraordinary…"

"I don't need that sort of attention thank you very much." Crescent muttered at Theodore and Tracey.

Hooch turned away and looked at how the others were doing. Crescent smiled and looked at Pansy who was looking very frustrated. It was quite amusing to watch.

"Now. Once you have hold of your brooms, I want you to mount it." Hooch began.

Everyone began mounting their brooms.

"Grip it tight. You don't wanna be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two…" Hooch then trailed off.

She was staring wide eyed at Neville who was already floating around. Crescent watched some kind of orb fall out of Neville's pocket but didn't dare go to pick it up. Neville began to float higher and higher and then the broom flew away crazy, zigzagged, up and down and in circles.

"Down! Come on!" some Gryffindors called.

"Neville!" Harry cried.

The Slytherins were laughing, except for Crescent. She wanted to help but it wasn't for Harry's safety and Harry was sort of her priority. Besides, if she did help, she would be 'showing off' some of her powers and also it would be suspicious.

"Trust Longbottom not to ruin anything." Crescent muttered. "I think not!"

The Slytherins who heard agreed. Crescent then looked at her shoes and kneeled down to tie the laces up again. She heard people gasp and make noises. Crescent looked up to see Hooch was at Neville's side and told them not to do anything, otherwise they wouldn't be able to participate in a sport called 'Quidditch'.

"Did you see his face?" Draco asked. "If the fat lump had given this a squeeze…"

Crescent saw Draco had picked up the ball before anyone else. Crescent stood up again and it seemed a Slytherin half circle was formed, Draco being in the middle of the half circle.

"… He would have remembered to fall on his fat arse." Draco finished.

On queue again, Vincent, Gregory and it seemed Millicent is part of it too, began snickering. This encouraged the rest to laugh, even some Gryffindors. Crescent remained quite.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said, standing out of the Gryffindor crowd.

Draco glared at Harry.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere else for Longbottom to find." Draco said, getting on his broom. "How about the roof?"

Draco flew into the sky and hovered with balance. Draco gave Harry a challenging look. Pansy almost fell over, but Daphne and Millicent were by her side to support her. Tracey rolled her eyes.

"What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Draco asked with his challenging and silky voice.

Crescent looked at Harry and saw his determined look. Hermione grabbed his arm and began whispering furiously at Harry. Harry didn't seem to care and got on his broom. He was a bit uneven but he was eye to eye with Draco in the sky. Crescent couldn't hear what they were saying up there but Draco threw the ball towards Gryffindor tower and Harry leaned forward on his broom and raced after it. The Gryffindors began to chant and the other Slytherins were booing.

Draco flew back down and joined the other Slytherins again. Crescent watched in horror as Harry and the ball were getting closer and closer to hitting the wall. Crescent couldn't do a thing. She and neither did Fiona knows the cushioning charm. Crescent watched hopelessly.

Surprisingly, Harry didn't need it anyways. He caught the ball and did a sharp turn away from the wall. He made his way back towards them and touched down. The Gryffindors cheered and enveloped Harry. But the cheer died down when McGonagall was making her way over to them.

"Mr. Potter! Follow me." McGonagall demanded.

She sounded very angry. Harry's smiled faded and he moved out of the crowd towards the professor. The pair walked off to the castle. Draco laughed loudly which was an encouragement for the other Slytherins to do so. Crescent laughed along and was the only one laughing nervously. Then some students sat down, some stayed standing, waiting for Hooch to come back.

,,,

"Potter's the Gryffindor Seeker!" Draco shouted, obviously mad.

The first year Slytherins sat around the 'first year' table in the common room. Draco was at the top and Pansy next to him.

"Damn it. I have to squash the moron." Draco said, thinking out loud. "I know. Challenge him to a duel. Trophy room would do. It's always unlocked. Midnight Wizard Duel. Makes it a bit haunting. Yeah that should do the trick."

Crescent reacted quicker than anyone else.

"You'll get in trouble!" Crescent exclaimed. "Think… think about Filch!"

Draco leaned towards Crescent who was on the other side of Draco.

"Oh, no I wouldn't." Draco said, smiling and wagging his finger at Crescent. "I can persuade Filch. Remember. I practically _own_ this place."

Crescent moved away from Draco a bit so Pansy would relax with the knowledge that Crescent wasn't interested in him. Tracey rolled her eyes while looking at Theodore. Draco stood up and pushed his chair back.

"You know what? I'm going to talk to Filch now. And then I'll tell Potter the great news." Draco said. "Come on Crabbe. Goyle."

Draco turned and walked towards the exit with Gregory and Vincent following. Pansy turned to look at Crescent once Draco was out of the room.

"Back off." Pansy warned. "You don't want me as your enemy."

Pansy stood up and left also. Millicent and Daphne quickly followed as well. This leaves Blaise, Tracey, Theodore and Crescent.

"I was the one trying to avoid him." Crescent said, folding her arms.

Blaise smiled but it wasn't the kind ones, it was a deadly one. Crescent knew immediately she could never trust him.

"Anyways, I'm going to the Quiddich Pitch." Blaise said, standing also.

"First years aren't allowed to fly." Tracey mentioned.

"Who said I was going flying?" Blaise asked.

Blaise left also. Now it was just the three of them. Crescent decided to leave also when Theodore said her name.

"What is it?" Crescent asked.

"Tracey wants to speak to you." Theodore replied.

"No I don't!" Tracey yelled in denial.

"She's denying it. She wants to apologise for over-reacting when you told the truth about your trust in her." Theodore said.

"Oh… No big deal…" Crescent said. "If she thinks that, then I forgive her."

"Really?" Tracey asked.

"I wouldn't have said it if it weren't true." Crescent said.

,,,

Crescent had lied when she said she was going to get more food. Instead, as much as she hated him, she went and told Dumbledore the situation.

"Interesting…" Dumbledore said. "Well you know what to do."

Crescent stood in front of Dumbledore, jaw slacked.

"No. I don't." Crescent said. "You're not going to help me?"

"Since the trophy room is on the third floor… they might enter the forbidden area without knowing. You must follow either one of them to make sure they don't stray to the forbidden corridor. Mr. Filch would be patrolling that area so it would be safe to say, placing an invisible charm on yourself is required." Dumbledore said. "That's my help to you."

"But sir. Couldn't you just tell Mr. Filch to patrol some where else?" Crescent asked.

"No. It's important that he is stationed around the area."

"But why? Why is it forbidden?" Crescent asked.

"If I told you myself, I would have to kill you." Dumbledore replied, a hint of anger rising.

Crescent knew she's gone a bit far and stopped pestering on. That was the first threat Dumbledore had given her. She's just came to realise how annoying she could be without knowing.

"Thank you Headmaster for the advice." Crescent said.

**To Be Continued**

**Next on **_**A New Purpose**_**…**

'_A new headquarters. Training place. Haven.'_ Fiona said.

"This is beyond words." Crescent said.

,,,

Crescent watched them walk in and Crescent held her wand and took of the Disillusionment Charm and then quickly put the wand back in her pocket. She approached them and her shoes made the noise that made them turn around.

"_You_." Ron spat. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Ron." Hermione snapped.

"Fiona. Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked Crescent.

"I don't know." Crescent answered honestly.


	15. The Horizon Door

**15****. The Horizon Door**

_**Previously…**_

"_But sir. Couldn't you just tell Mr. Filch to patrol some where else?" Crescent asked._

"_No. It's important that he is stationed around the area."_

"_But why? Why is it forbidden?" Crescent asked._

"_If I told you myself, I would have to kill you." Dumbledore replied, a hint of anger rising._

_Crescent knew she's gone a bit far and stopped pestering on. That was the first threat Dumbledore had given her. She's just came to realise how annoying she could be without knowing._

"_Thank you Headmaster for the advice." Crescent said._

,,,

Crescent left the office and went back to Slytherin. On her way, she walked through a passage way she had never recognised before. She took note that it was dustier this part of the path then the others she's been through. The corridor turned into a tunnel where the walls at either side had view holes along the way. Crescent looked out them and saw the sun going down. She breathed in but then began coughing when she felt the dust was really heavy and was tickling her nostrils.

Crescent stopped at the end of the tunnel. She felt she was really lost. It looked like this path went to a different part of the school; an abandoned looking part of the school. She was pretty sure this wasn't the forbidden corridor otherwise she would be on the third floor. At the end of the tunnel entered another building. It was dark and there weren't any lights.

'_Cast 'Lumos'. It is a spell to create a flicker of light from the tip of your wand.'_ Fiona said.

Crescent got her wand out.

"Lumos." Crescent said.

Her wand tip lit up. Crescent smiled.

'_Thanks.'_ Crescent said.

'_Hold on. You might want to cast a __Disillusionment Charm on yourself.'_ Fiona voiced.

'_Why could I want to do that now?'_ Crescent asked.

Fiona didn't reply. Crescent sighed and continued to walk into the old dusty building. There were old moving pictures. The people in them cried and turned away from the light Crescent produced. Cobwebs in the corners of places. A set of knights stood either side of an old rusty metal door; both knights weaponless.

"Woah. What's this?" Crescent asked herself.

Crescent neared the door and touched it. It was cold. Her feet scrapped on something. She looked down and saw a broken mirror with shards everywhere near the door. It looked like it used to hang on the metal door. Her curiosity was overwhelming her. She felt she just had to open the door. Crescent looked for a handle and found it middle right. She tried to twist it but the handle didn't move, plus it was warming up. A stab of pain caught her and she quickly let go of the handle. She looked down at the hand and gapped.

"Oh my god. My hand is burnt." Crescent said, closing her eyes.

'_It will heal. For now, I think you should repair the mirror and hang it back on the wall. A simple 'Alohomora' wouldn't work.'_ Fiona said. _'I've seen one of these locks at home.'_

Crescent grumbled.

"Do you know what the spell to repair things is?" Crescent asked out loud.

'_Yes, I do. It's 'Reparo'.'_

Crescent smiled.

"I'm learning a lot of different spells today." Crescent said.

'_Mmmm.'_ Fiona voiced.

Crescent pointed her lit wand at the pieces of mirror.

"Reparo." Crescent said.

It glowed but nothing happened. Crescent frowned and tried again. This time it fixed itself and Crescent smiled again. Crescent put the wand in her mouth and held it that way while she bent down to pick up the mirror with her good hand. She stood up and hung it on the hook that was in the middle of the door. Crescent waited.

"Is something suppose to---"

The handle began to glow gold and after a second of glowing, a click sound was heard and the door swung inwards. Crescent got her wand in her good hand again and walked in with caution. She threw her cautiousness away after a moment because the big room looked harmless. She was in the main room and there were rooms that connected that main room.

The main room had two three seater sofas facing each other with an old coffee table in the middle. Crescent went to look at the other rooms. There was a laboratory, a kitchen, a study room, a big library, a self sustaining garden with lots of different and unusual looking plants, toilets, showers, four bedrooms, a room full of things, a room with nothing but burnt markings and an eating room. Each of the rooms had so many old antiques and objects, except for the room of burns; they looked really rare and expensive. And each room was clean and dustless, except for the room of burns. One of the doors were locked.

Crescent walked back to the main room and stood, thinking. She began to wonder what this all was for. Why it was never discovered and why was she able to find it.

'_A new headquarters. Training place. Haven.'_ Fiona said.

"This is beyond words." Crescent said.

,,,

'_Good time to put that charm on your self yet?'_ Fiona asked.

They were going back the way they came from and came back out through the empty corridor. Crescent was still confused as to why when they left, the door made the mirror drop and have it is shards as she had saw when they first visited.

'_I guess so.'_ Crescent said. _'What's its incantation?'_

,,,

Crescent had the charm over herself and was waiting near the trophy room. It was midnight and she was absolutely freezing and the castle seemed much scarier at night. Crescent, after finding her way again, hadn't went back to Slytherin but instead walked around the castle and when it was midnight stood where she was now.

Some part of Crescent was thinking that none of them would show up at all. Another part thought of Draco just getting the Gryffindor Trio at the place and not turn up himself. And a very small part of her thought of the trio just ignoring Draco and carry on sleeping.

Then she heard some noise other than her own breathing. But she didn't see anything. At the door of the trophy room, a hand appeared and opened the unlocked door to the room. The door opened and some kind of silvery cloak fell down to the ground revealing the Gryffindor Trio. Crescent knew definitely if Draco wasn't there before them then that meant he stood them up.

Crescent watched them walk in and Crescent held her wand and took of the Disillusionment Charm and then quickly put the wand back in her pocket. She approached them and her shoes made the noise that made them turn around.

"_You_." Ron spat. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Ron." Hermione snapped.

"Fiona. Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked Crescent.

"I don't know." Crescent answered honestly.

"Did you come here to tell us that he was scared and didn't want to come? Or did you come to battle us under his word?" Ron asked. "Typical Slytherin he is."

"No. I came here by my own will and my own motive. I think I know why he did it." Crescent said. "He wants Filch to find you and to get you suspended, Potter."

"Two-faced freak." Ron muttered.

"Beg your pardon?" Crescent asked.

"I don't think he means you." Harry said hastily.

"How did you know we were here? Why did you come?" Hermione asked.

"I was at the table while Draco was going on about it. He's jealous. It's easy to tell." Crescent said. "You three have to go. Filch would be here any moment."

"You still haven't answered why you came to tell us instead of letting us wait." Hermione said.

"Fiona's right. We should go---"

"Meow."

They looked down and saw a cat.

"Mrs. Norris. Filch's cat. Run!" Crescent said, panicky.

The trio began to run and left the room turned left and forgot the cloak. Crescent was behind them, took the cloak off the ground and continued following the trio. The cat was following but at a slower pase.

"Do you three know where you are going?" Crescent asked.

"No?" Ron said.

"Great. The next thing you know is that we enter the forbidden corridor." Crescent said.

Ron stopped running and so did Harry, Hermione and Crescent. They stood in an empty corridor which was very dusty but wasn't as dusty as the corridor Crescent had gone through to The Haven (The Horizon Door).

"I think we just have." Harry said.

"Shh. Listen." Hermione said.

Hermione heard something before any of the others. The cat was approaching and also someone who wear heavy boots.

"It's Filch." Ron squeaked.

"Keep running." Harry said, pushing Ron.

"Hey. This is the third floor corridor that is named forbidden." Hermione reminded.

But the four students continue running anyway. They came to a wooden door. Harry went to rattle the handle.

"It's locked." Harry damned.

"That's it… we're done for." Ron said.

"Oh move over!" Hermione demanded.

"Alohomora?" Crescent asked.

Hermione puffed out air and ignored Crescent. Hermione got her wand aimed and muttered the incantation. The door handle opened and so did the door. They rushed in and Harry closed the door.

"How did you two know that?" Ron asked.

"It's obvious we read with our minds focused, Weasley." Crescent said.

The trio listened to the sounds outside and waited for Filch and Norris leave.

"They're gone." Harry declared.

Crescent on the other hand was looking at what was on the ground. There was a lot of droll and Crescent with her eyes followed where it came from.

'_Stone, stone, trap door, a big three headed dog… A big three headed dog?!'_ Crescent thought in alarm.

"Um… Gang? I think this is worth looking at…" Crescent said.

She heard the shuffle of feet and Crescent couldn't take it anymore. She ran to the door and tried desperately to open it. The trio screamed and the three headed dog began to bark and go for them. Crescent got the door unlocked and opened it. She turned around and saw they were still screaming.

"Hey! Let's go already!" Crescent shouted.

Crescent quickly went outside and waited for the other three to rush out and together they closed the door against the strength of the dog. Once the door was locked, they began to walk away and towards the right way to leave the third floor.

"Hey, do you think the dog is there to guard something?" Crescent asked gloomily.

"Why would it be _guarding_ something?" Ron asked in a way that implied Crescent was thinking stupid things.

"You saw the trap door it was standing on too?" Hermione asked Crescent, relieved that someone took notice.

"Hang on. Guarding something?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Potter. Why else would they allow a three headed dog stay in a school full of students?" Crescent asked. "But what ever the reason, it's your problem now. I'm going to sleep."

"You better not tell anyone about this." Ron warned.

"Honestly, why would I tell anyone that I helped some Gryffindors when the plan to suspend them was created by the house I'm in? I trust you three won't tell anyone rather than you three worry me." Crescent said. "I hope none of you do tell what had happened tonight. And trust me; you don't want me as your enemy."

Crescent used the line Pansy had used on her easily. Crescent tilled her head and then went down the stairs of the Grand Staircase and back to Slytherin. As Crescent entered the dorm, she just realized she had the cloak with her.

"Where ever you got it from, it's fake." Tracey said.

Crescent looked up and once again saw Tracey awake and looked like she was waiting on Crescent. This time, Daphne wasn't awake and Tracey had her wand lit.

"Why are you still up?" Crescent asked, while going to her trunk.

"Oh you know… worrying where the hell you were and stuff." Tracey said.

"You shouldn't." Crescent said, stuffing the cloak in her trunk.

"Hmm. Which reminds me… Where were you?" Tracey asked.

Crescent began to change into her sleeping clothes.

"Talking to the headmaster." Crescent replied.

"What about?" Tracey asked, watching Crescent.

Crescent was aware Tracey was watching and quickly put on the last item of her sleep ware and got into bed.

"Things about the world." Crescent replied. "Good night."

**To Be Continued**

**Next on **_**A New Purpose**_**…**

"Probably because she doesn't want anything Gryffindork in her trunk." Theodore replied.

"No, it's the only reason why." Blaise said. "Who would want some rag from them in their things?"

"Not me, and that's saying something." Draco said and smirked.

They watched as Crescent gave the cloak to Hermione who snatched it and looked away.

"That un-grateful mud-blood." Draco spat.

"Be careful with that word. Say it in front of Fiona and you'll get hexed." Tracey warned.


	16. What Are the Wrongs?

**16****. What are the wrongs?**

_**Previously…**_

"_Oh you know… worrying where the hell you were and stuff." Tracey said._

"_You shouldn't." Crescent said, stuffing the cloak in her trunk._

"_Hmm. Which reminds me… Where were you?" Tracey asked._

_Crescent began to change into her sleeping clothes._

"_Talking to the headmaster." Crescent replied._

"_What about?" Tracey asked, watching Crescent._

_Crescent was aware Tracey was watching and quickly put on the last item of her sleep ware and got into bed._

"_Things about the world." Crescent replied. "Good night."_

,,,

Third week of the semester, a Thursday. Crescent woke up and suddenly she had the urge to write in her diary again. Some of the girls heard the racket and they seem to know it was Crescent and ignored her except for Tracey. Tracey woke up, and sat parallel the length of the bed, staring at Crescent.

"What are you doing? You've been doing that this whole week. It's not even half way through the term." Tracey said.

Crescent hadn't told anyone what she had been doing but Tracey had been 'stalking' Crescent. Tracey knows Crescent's been wandering around the empty corridor near Dumbledore's office but close to the entrance to the dungeons the whole week since the 'Midnight Duel' happened but always could never keep up with her. Every time Tracey followed, she could have sworn she saw Crescent walking into a corridor but in the end she only saw a blank wall. No Crescent, no anything. It was confusing but Tracey hadn't said a word about it to anyone.

"So much to write. So little time." Crescent mumbled, smiling. "But your right. It's a bit too early to write in today's entry."

"I didn't say anything like that." Tracey said, giving a pointed look.

"What ever." Crescent replied, putting her books back in his truck. "Besides, today it's someone's special day."

"Who's?" Tracey asked.

"Not here." Crescent said, after making sure her trunk was locked and went to the showers.

,,,

While they finished brushing their teeth, Tracey watched Fiona looking around if anyone was around. Tracey was confused. Why so secretive?

"Who is it?" Tracey asked.

"Hermione." Fiona replied.

Tracey stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"That mud blood?" Tracey asked.

"Hey, watch it. Don't ever say that word in front of me." Fiona said.

It was visible that she was partly mad.

"Besides, I think have something that belongs to her. She's probably still fretting over it." Fiona said.

"And what would that be over…? What?"

"Her cloak. The smart one out of the lot had casted a disillusion charm on it."

"So that's what it was." Tracey said, turning away.

"What?" Fiona asked.

"You were there that night. You warned them."

Crescent noticed she slipped.

"Don't be ridiculous. I---"

Tracey turned sharply back to face Crescent.

"Then how did you know it belongs to her?" Tracey asked.

"It's on the collar." Crescent said. "The charm faded."

"Why were you out that night?" Tracey continued.

"To talk to Dumbledore. I told you that. He wanted to see me."

"And what's so important about you?" Tracey poked Crescent. "Why does the old headmaster want to see you?"

"Honestly Tracey. I don't know." Crescent said.

"You still don't trust me do you?" Tracey asked. "I can tell you are lying to me. Why would Dumbledore want to see you every night?"

"Look. It's not the matter of whether I trust you or anyone else or not. There are some things that aren't supposed to be told until it's the right time. What happens to me doesn't always concern you. The business between Dumbledore and I stays between Dumbledore and I. I consider you as my best friend, Trace. You don't have to worry about where our trust lies. I'm more concerned of whether you trust me or not." Crescent said, all truthful and sincere.

Tracey looked sympathetic.

"Of course I trust you. I just thought you hated me or something to not tell me anything." Tracey said.

Tracey suddenly enveloped Crescent in her arms. This was a real surprise on her part. When they parted it was apparent that Tracey was surprised at her own behaviour as well.

,,,

Crescent, Tracey, Theodore and Blaise entered the Great Hall. Crescent told them to go ahead. They complied and went to Slytherin table. Crescent walked over to Gryffindor table, to where she saw Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"What's she doing over there?" Blaise asked Theodore.

Theodore shrugged.

"Doing something she wouldn't normally do." Tracey said. "Returning to a Gryffindork the cloak."

Draco sat near them and then the other first year Slytherins followed and sat at the same seventh of the house table.

"I should have paused her and snuck in the cloak a dung bomb or something." Draco said.

"Why is she giving it back?" Pansy asked, pointing out some facts to trip out motives.

"Probably because she doesn't want anything Gryffindork in her trunk." Theodore replied.

"No, it's the only reason why." Blaise said. "Who would want some rag from them in their things?"

"Not me, and that's saying something." Draco said and smirked.

They watched as Crescent gave the cloak to Hermione who snatched it and looked away.

"That un-grateful mud-blood." Draco spat.

"Be careful with that word. Say it in front of Fiona and you'll get hexed." Tracey warned.

"He can say what ever he likes." Pansy said meanly.

"Why is she even risking her image?" Daphne said. "It's pointless. She could have just thrown it at the mud-blood."

"Confusing." Blaise said, shaking his head.

,,,

Crescent, Tracey, Theodore and Blaise entered the Great Hall. Crescent told them to go ahead. They complied and went to Slytherin table. Crescent walked over to Gryffindor table, to where she saw Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Morning Granger. Potter. _Weasley_." Crescent said.

"What do you want_ this_ time?" Ron asked rudely.

"Not for you if that's what you mean." Crescent said, looking at Ron as if he grew another head.

She then turned so she was facing Hermione and Harry, mainly Hermione.

"Granger, I have something that belongs to you." Crescent said.

Crescent took from hiding to view Hermione's cloak.

"Happy birthday." Crescent said, sarcastically. "Sorry I couldn't get you a _proper_ gift."

Hermione snatched it out of Crescent's hands and searched it. Crescent began compensating wether it was to see if there was any dark magic on it or if it were damaged.

"I've been looking for this everywhere! No need to buy another one. I thought I lost it…" Hermione began.

She looked up at Crescent.

"Where did you find it?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"On the ground near the trophy room. You left it behind when we _ran_." Crescent said, raising her eyebrows at 'ran'.

"Why didn't you give it back to her then? That happened over a week ago." Harry asked.

"Oh please. As if I knew the counter-spell to the disillusion charm." Crescent lied, rolling her eyes. "Do I look like a genius?"

"Not the slightest." Ron said.

Crescent shot Ron a glare and she was glad to see him shut up again. Crescent smirked and turned away, walking to Slytherin Table. She sat down next to Tracey when she got there.

"Good morning." Crescent said.

The others either nodded or mumbled a hello. Nobody said anything about her being at Gryffindor table. Crescent could feel her eyes being moved without her wanting so. They stopped looking down at the table and began scanning.

'_Stop it.'_ Crescent demanded.

'_Oh you'll get use to it. I couldn't see out from the angle you were at. I want to eat something I like.'_

'_You mean you want me to eat something you like so you could taste it?'_

'_Hmm, yes, that's what I mean.'_

'_No pears.'_

'_I want to taste a pear.'_

'_Uh! Fine. This is for you.'_

Crescent got a pear and bit into it. She chewed and tasted the icky taste. When she swallowed, she gulped down a goblet of butter beer and stuck her tongue out.

"I _hate_ pears." Crescent said, wrinkling her nose.

"Then why do you eat it?" Pansy asked.

Crescent replied with a shrug. Crescent could hear Fiona laughing.

'_I loved it.'_ Fiona said. _'Good combination, you know? Pear and butter beer.'_

Crescent thought about the taste. The two did work well so she continued. Pear, beer, pear, beer.

"The bloody owls never shut up…" Blaise complained.

The owls flew in from the top 'imaginary' room windows and down closer to the ground of The Great Hall. They had packages and letters with them, plonking them down at their owners. An ash black owl Crescent knew so well dropped this week's parcel down to her. Crescent got her arms out, ready to catch and she caught it, like last week. She looked up and saw the owl fly out of The Great Hall and probably back home.

"When are you going to tell us what's inside the boxes?" Theodore asked Crescent.

"Probably never." Crescent replied.

She got up out of her seat and walked out of The Great Hall. She knew they wouldn't follow so it was safe to cast the disillusion charm on herself and go and try out that magical corridor to the magical room again.

,,,

Crescent continued to smile as she placed the box down on the bench in the laboratory. She got her wand out and did a check the safety level of the contents at that moment. The tip of her wand flashed green twice; that meant it was safe.

She had came to the conclusion that the secret corridor would only open to her now and it didn't have to always be when the sun was going down.

Crescent opened the box and saw the vials and bottles full of ingredients for potion making… except there was something missing. She took each thing out one by one. Nope, it wasn't there but what she did find was a bit of parchment. Crescent got hold of it and read what it had to say.

_Fiona,_

_I couldn't include the 'green water worms' in this parcel but I can give you it on the Tuesday that's after the coming week._

_Mr. F. Lovecraft_

Crescent rolled her eyes at the name of who it was from. If you didn't know who it was from, Fiona can tell you right now that it was from Fletcher. Crescent had written to Fletcher the day after the first potions class about how she helped Harry answer some questions and Snape being a bit too lenient on the Slytherins. From that, it had moved on to having written how Crescent wanted to have a real go at making potions and so asked Fletcher a favour to buy some ingredients for her.

The reply she got from that was he would and with it was two books; a muggle Math book and muggle English book. The week after that (which was last week), he sent her a muggle History book along with a muggle Science book and English to Latin dictionary. It was as if Hogwarts curriculum wasn't hard enough to keep up. Well… actually she's is remembering and understanding the magical subjects quite fine. That's with the help of Fiona. This week, no books but ingredients.

The bell rang. Crescent quickly put the ingredients back in the box and moved it near the cupboard. It's flying class time.

**To Be Continued**

**Next on **_**A New Purpose**_**…**

"Hi." Crescent said, breathlessly.

"You've been running?" Fletcher asked.

"You're supposed to greet back." Crescent pouted.

,,,

"What's he doing here?" Crescent whispered.

'_Thoughts not noise, Cress.'_

'_Ops.' _Crescent thought._ 'I forgot but do you know why he's here?'_

'_I don't know.'_

'_Remember the trap door I spotted? Could Quirrell be, I don't know, hiding something down there?'_

'_No idea.'_


	17. Just Run for Merlin’s Sakes!

**17.**** Just Run for Merlin's Sakes!**

_**Previously…**_

_It was as if Hogwarts curriculum wasn't hard enough to keep up. Well… actually she's is remembering and understanding the magical subjects quite fine. That's with the help of Fiona. This week, no books but ingredients._

_The bell rang. Crescent quickly put the ingredients back in the box and moved it near the cupboard. It's flying class time._

,,,

Crescent waited on the second floor near the conference room where the Governing Board of Hogwarts members were 'chatting'. She had third and fourth zone free and she knew the meeting was held around that time. Crescent had nothing to do but read the muggle History book. She waited and waited. Finally the meeting ended near the end of fourth zone and the members left out of the door.

Crescent received some odd looks, making her feel small and weak. Then she saw Fletcher and walked over to him.

"Hi." Crescent said, breathlessly.

"You've been running?" Fletcher asked.

"You're supposed to greet back." Crescent pouted.

Fletcher just smiled.

"I believe you have a present for me." Crescent said, raising an eyebrow.

Fletcher nodded and went to his pocket. He brought out a box wrapped in fancy present paper. It had a ribbon flower on it; probably making it look like a real present. Crescent got it and looked at Fletcher again.

"Thanks." Crescent thanked.

"Just doing a favour for my favourite little sister." Fletcher said. "How are you finding Hogwarts?"

"Strange place but it's alright. Hard work _memorising_ information." Crescent replied. Then she whispered so Fletcher could only hear. "I don't like the bias of blood and house."

"I don't either." Fletcher responded. "Don't worry. You'll get use to it."

'_And that's what you said to me the other day, Fiona.'_ Crescent thought, smiling.

'_Stop comparing us.'_ Fiona said, frustrated.

"You okay? You look a bit, I'm not sure… tired?" Fletcher said, looking at Crescent's facial featured.

"I'm fine." Crescent said, waving a hand at Fletcher.

"If you say so… By the way, where is the labora---?"

"I can't tell you, yet." Crescent answered quickly.

Fletcher smiled and nodded. He slid his hands in his pockets of his robes then shrugged.

"Fair enough." Fletcher said. "Just making sure you stay safe and being careful. Mum loves you lots. Yours. She's worried."

"Tell her there's no need to worry. I'm fine. Seriously. I'm living proof. Haven't ended up in the hospital wing, have I?"

"I guess you haven't. She's your mother; of course she's going to fret over you." Fletcher said.

Someone behind them cleared their throat. Fletcher moved away from Crescent and turned to see who it was. It was Albus Dumbledore.

"Headmaster Dumbledore." Crescent said.

Fletcher raised an eyebrow about this. Usually, Dumbledore would say something on the lines of 'Please, just call me Professor' or some kind of rubbish. Fletcher soon found the click and noted Crescent was treated like an imposture (which she is), Dumbledore didn't know her well (and if was the real Fiona, Dumbledore would know her well instantly) and should therefore address people in full.

"You were saying something about a laboratory? I hope Professor Snape has approved for you to use his classroom." Albus said.

Fletcher snorted. He knew the laboratory had nothing to do with Snape according to the way Crescent had told him about it. Albus just humiliated himself without knowing. Crescent looked like she was determined to not give anything away by not looking at the old man's eyes.

"I believe we have yet to have our once a week chat, Miss. _Lufkin_." Dumbledore said, emphasizing the surname. "If you'd excuse us Mr. Lufkin."

"Yes, of course. We shall meet again next time." Fletcher said, and then walked away.

Crescent inwardly groaned. Dumbledore is so gay it's not funny. Always popping up here and there, it gets annoying.

'_You're not alone on that opinion. He is annoying. Always so positive…'_ Fiona said.

Crescent nodded and Dumbledore thought it was for him to continue.

"If you'd follow me." Dumbledore said.

Crescent nodded again and followed the old man. There was nothing to speak of in these cold corridors but when they plunged into the warmth of Dumbledore's office. They positioned them selves like last time. Dumbledore sat down first, offered candy. Crescent refused and then was asked to sit down.

"Have you formed a proper connection with Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

,,,

Crescent and Dumbledore had settled with having their meetings only once a month and not once a week. No one was really complaining there. As days went by, if felt more like minutes than days. It was suddenly the 31st of October, one of the days Crescent has dreaded most of her life since she was eight.

'_Let's try not to think about the past, okay?'_ Fiona said, her smooth voice calming Crescent most of the day.

No doubt Fiona had been withering through her mind again. The first class for the day was Charms at second zone. The first year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs made their way to the classroom and passed the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws who just finished charms. A couple of people laughed at a Gryffindor because he looked like he was placed next to dynamite. Crescent saw Harry and Ron but couldn't see Hermione. Crescent looked and saw Hermione rushing ahead of everyone and her head down, away from Ron and Harry. Something must have happened. Ron and Harry looked at Crescent when she glanced back but looked away to Theodore and Tracey who gave dirty looks to the two boys.

After that the only class they had was at fifth zone: History of Magic. Binns had mumbled most of the time and literately just like every other History class they had, students were falling asleep. The best thing about this class is if you were tired, you could fall asleep and not be noticed. Why? Binns gets all involved with explaining things happily, he wouldn't notice anything else but the 'beauty' of his own voice.

After, Crescent had left the class faster than anyone else and went for a walk. Crescent and Fiona conversed to each other silently, sometimes Crescent replied out loud earning some stares.

'_How many times must I remind you?'_ Fiona asked a bit frustration in her voice.

'_Sorry. I get carried away.'_

'_Yes, I know how that may be. But do keep the effort. Seriously.'_ Fiona said.

'_Ha-ha. I try. I really do.'_

'_I know... Oh sugar.' Fiona muttered the last._

'_What is it?'_

'_Look where we are now.'_

Crescent paid attention and found herself to be on the third floor, the forbidden side.

"Oh dear…" Crescent answered.

Then they heard movement. Crescent did a quick intake of breath.

'_Quick. Hide.'_Fiona voiced.

Crescent felt herself move into the shadows in the corridor and back against an in-cave part of the wall. Crescent watched as a figure walked into the forbidden corridor. Crescent gasped and held her nose. The smell of garlic coming off the person was too strong. Both girls knew who it was immediately. Professor Quirrell.

"What's he doing here?" Crescent whispered.

'_Thoughts not noise, Cress.'_

'_Ops.' _Crescent thought._ 'I forgot but do you know why he's here?'_

'_I don't know.'_

'_Remember the trap door I spotted? Could Quirrell be, I don't know, hiding something down there?'_

'_No idea.'_

They watched as Quirrell literately sniff the door. Crescent cringed and began thinking Quirrell must had been a cyanine in his past incarnation if incarnations were real.

'_He must like doors.'_ Fiona remarked.

'_Or he's trying to break into the place to get what ever it is in the trap door.'_ Crescent replied.

'_Or he's protecting what ever it is beyond the trap door.'_ Crescent snored at that.

'_Or you could be right about him liking doors.'_

'_So many possibilities. Too bad we can't just ask him, can we?'_

Crescent laughed inside. Too bad is right. They stopped inner-conversing and saw Peeves float through the corridor but stopped at the sight of Quirrell. Peeves floated away quickly. Quirrell sighed and gave a slap on the door lightly with his right hand, spun around and walked out the corridor.

'_Awkward…' _Crescent thought.

'_Indeed.'_ Fiona agreed.

Crescent thought it was safe so she got out to the open and left the corridor as well.

,,,

Dinner at the Great Hall that night was wonderful. There were lots of treats and decorations and the atmosphere was excited and a bit eerie. It was more than Crescent had ever seen on any Halloween in the past.

At the staff table, Quirrell wasn't there. Both Crescent and Fiona knew something fishy was going. There were some food Crescent didn't want to touch but Tracey and Fiona urged Crescent to eat them which made Crescent sick. She was only in the Great Hall for fifteen minutes and she already felt sick.

"Thanks a lot. Now I feel sick." Crescent said. "I'm going to the lavatory. I wish not you to join me."

"I wouldn't want to, Fiona." Tracey replied, smirking.

Theodore looked sympathetic and the others didn't know what was really wrong. Crescent got up and left. She went to the girls' bathroom and saw one of the cubicles was in use. Crescent turned to the sink and splashed some water on her face. Then she just stood, staring at her reflection. After a couple of moments, she felt better. The person in the cubicle had not left yet. That was strange. Then when Crescent listened properly it was a girl sniffing as if she was crying. Crescent turned around slightly.

"Are you okay?" Crescent asked the girl.

There was silence for a moment before movement and the girl standing.

"Fiona?" the girl called out, her voice raspy.

Crescent recognised the voice same as the girl had recognised Fiona's.

"Granger?" Crescent returned with no sarcasm as she had wanted. "What's wrong?"

The door opened and Hermione walked out. Crescent turned her whole attention to Hermione. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had a handful of tissues that were used and not used. Hermione then was able to develop a blush in front of Crescent which Crescent raised an eyebrow to.

"Are you going to talk or do you want to get all hostile with me?" Crescent asked.

"What happened in Charms this morning. I know, it was my fault." Hermione said, looking at Crescent.

Crescent obviously didn't know what she was saying so she continued.

"You must have learnt the levitation charm today. Ronald was pronouncing it all wrong and I corrected him and showed him how it was done. After class, he said something that upset me. I have no friends and such. Now I look back, I feel kind of… stupid…" Hermione finished.

"Well---" Crescent began but was interrupted by the entrance of a troll.

The two girls moved backwards, in more of the lavatory.

"Fiddlesticks! What's a mountain troll doing here?!" Crescent yelled, tripped over her own feet.

"They shouldn't even be here." Hermione corrected Crescent.

Crescent rolled her eyes then got her wand out and aimed it at the troll. Hermione saw what Crescent did and did the same.

"Any useful spells?" Crescent asked.

"The levitation charm?" Hermione replied, not sure.

"You're the genius. Would that charm work for this big thing?"

Hermione shook her head and stood behind Crescent.

"Didn't think so." Crescent said.

The troll trotted its way towards them and that was when Harry and Ron arrived. That distracted Crescent and wham! The troll swung its bat hitting Crescent, making her soar through the air and smash into the door frame, the entrance of the lavatory. Her wand landed near her and she didn't move one bit. Harry and Ron stood looking down at Crescent, stunned.

Hermione screamed and the boys looked up just in time to see the troll smashing the cubicles; one of them had Hermione hiding. Harry and Ron entered the room.

"Hermione, move!" Harry yelled.

Hermione was down on her belly and is shuffling out of the cubicle wreckage. The boys meanwhile picked up the splintered wood and were throwing it at the troll. Ron got it distracted by throwing a big piece of wood at the troll. It gave time for Hermione to crawl out of the mess and to the open. The troll remembers Hermione and turned its attention back to her. Hermione screams, making Crescent wake up from her haze.

Crescent watches as Harry got his wand out and charged up to the troll. The troll did some kind of move that ended up having Harry being held by the legs upside down. Crescent thought he needed a hair cut.

"Do something!" Harry yelled.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Anything!" Harry shouted.

Harry saw the wooden bat and was instantly at a panic again.

"Hurry up!" Harry yelled.

"Swish and flick." Hermione instructed.

Ron waved his wand and said the incantation. It didn't work. Crescent got hold of her own wand but she didn't have enough strength to do any magic. An idea went to her mind. It wasn't Ron's wand skills that didn't work, because what he just did was perfect. It was the wand, the cores didn't balance.

"Weasley! Catch!" Crescent shouted.

Ron turned around and saw Crescent throw her wand at him. He caught it one handed and didn't hesitate in doing it again. This time it worked. The bat slipped out of the trolls hands just as he was about to hit Harry with it. The troll looked confused and looked above itself. The bat floated above the trolls head. The charm wared off and the bat fell down, hitting the troll's head. The troll dropped Harry and it fell forwards; disaster.

Crescent smiled but then she went into semi-consciousness. She could see a group of Hogwarts professor's rush in the bathroom and stopped at the door way. They looked down at Crescent, then the troll and then at Harry and Ron inside. Quirrell did some kind of act of being frightened of the troll. Crescent saw right though it and it seemed Snape did also.

"Oh my goodness! Explain yourselves both of you." McGonagall said.

Crescent smiled. She had never seen the Transfiguration professor look so stunned and angry. Her expression almost matched the two boys' expression when they entered the bathroom. The two boys were about to answer when Hermione interjected, making the staff notice Hermione was there also.

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall." Hermione said.

"Miss. Granger?" McGonagall questioned, looking puzzled.

Hermione began her bluff saying she wanted to tackle the troll but almost died if Ron, Harry and Fiona weren't there to save her.

"And what happened to Miss. Lufkin?" Dumbledore asked.

"She was knocked unconscious." Hermione replied.

Then McGonagall plunged into a lecture on how foolish they were. She took five points away from Gryffindor because of Hermione's rule breaking and gave five points each to Harry, Crescent and Ron for acts of bravery. Crescent could see McGonagall didn't want to give anything to Slytherin but due to the presents of Snape, she did.

"I'll take Miss. Lufkin to the hospital wing…" Snape said, to Crescent's horror.

'_Ew… he's going to carry us.'_ Fiona thought.

'_Shut up you.'_

'_You didn't do anything but create suspicion.'_

'_They'll think I did it. Is that what you're saying?'_

'_Precisely.'_ Fiona said.

"Sir, this is her wand." Ron said to Snape, walking cautiously towards Snape. "She allowed me to borrow it."

'_Come to think of it. Who did allow it in the castle?'_ Crescent thought to Fiona.

'_No idea.'_ Fiona replied.

Snape snatched it out of Ron's hands. Crescent smiled. She almost forgot about her wand. Snape pocketed it, not so cool and then he carried Crescent in his arms and took her to the hospital wing. It was a long trip and they weren't there yet. There was something awkward with the way Snape was walking. It was as if he was… limping…

'_Try to wake up.'_ Fiona said. _'Pretend you don't know what's going on. Hahaha…'_

Crescent groaned and opened her eyes. She felt pain on the left side of her body, aching and burning feel. Crescent gasped and closed her eyes. Snape looked scary in the dark.

"What happened, professor?" Crescent asked, her eyes still closed.

"The troll was defeated and Mr. Weasley returned your wand." Snape muttered.

"How is everyone? Points didn't get deducted I hope." Crescent asked.

"How about I ask you why you were with those Gryffindors in the first place, hmm?" Snape asked.

"I was feeling sick." Crescent said, re-opening her eyes but winced as Snape moved his arm a bit.

She saw her eyes were directly opened to Snape. Crescent began making up scenes in her head, aligning them to what Hermione had given out. Crescent then had her true memories protected. Fiona seemed to make an effort in protecting and helping Crescent with the memory arrangement as if Fiona had done it before. That was when she felt Snape penetrate her mind. Crescent moaned but continued talking.

"I then went to the bathroom where Granger was trying to battle the troll. I tried to help but then Potter and Weasley distracted me, allowing the troll to hit me across the room. Weasley's wand didn't work and I threw mine to him but then I fell… into the dark…" Crescent said.

She closed her eyes. She felt the weight lift off her mind and could almost see Fiona smile.

'_It worked perfectly. He didn't see suspicion.' _Fiona confirmed._ 'You're doing well with this mind control objectives.'_

'_Learnt from the best.'_ Crescent thought, which showed her appreciation to Fiona for teaching her.

Fiona nodded and didn't say anything else. Crescent sighed, realising she hadn't concluded her speech.

"And here I am…" Crescent finished.

"So you didn't let the troll in?" Snape pondered.

"Do I look experienced enough to do that sort of magic?" Crescent answered with a question, looking at Snape with a look of 'do I look the sort to do that?'. Then she continued, and used a lie. "I could barely get the levitation charm correct today."

Snape slowly stopped walking and now was looking at Crescent with curiosity but she didn't see how that was so.

"Did I do something wrong?" Crescent asked.

"No… it's just… you told me the truth." Snape said awkwardly, his voice sounding very different to his usual grumpiness.

Fiona laughed and Crescent thought she would burst into laughter herself but luckily she didn't. He was probably curious as to why he was able to go into her mind now and why he couldn't have before or for Crescent telling him 'the truth' that matched the 'true' memories.

"Why wouldn't I tell you the truth? You're my professor. My head of house. I have to respect my elders. To be honest and responsible." Crescent said, looking confused.

Snape just looked a tiny bit surprised but Crescent pretended to take it in as something else.

"Is there something wrong with your leg? I felt you limping. I can manage to walk myself." Crescent said, trying to glance down at his leg.

He didn't object about allowing her to walk on her own accord. He lowered her down and Crescent stood on her feet again. At first, everything seemed to move but then she got hold of her self and everything seemed back to normal. Snape got out her wand and handed it to her. Crescent took it and put it in her robes.

"Thank you." Crescent said, glancing at Snape's leg.

Something glistered in the moon light that was allowed to flow through from the near opened window. Crescent saw it was blood. Snape quickly covered it with his long cloak, hiding it from her sight. Crescent looked up at her professor and saw him looking back.

"What ever happened, you have to see Madame Pomfrey about it." Crescent said.

"I can manage. You on the other hand have no right to stick your nose into other people's business but your own. I'll take you to the hospital wing and you stay there until Madame Pomfrey allows you to go. Do I make myself clear?" Snape said, putting on his usual menacing face.

Crescent could feel Fiona laugh again.

"Crystal." Crescent replied.

They continued to walk to the hospital wing and were met with Pomfrey who had heard about the troll (obliviously since she was at the great hall eating dinner when Quirrell entered shouting out stuff.).

"Severus. Is there something wrong? She injured?" Pomfrey asked.

"She is." Was all Snape provided.

Pomfrey took Crescent to a bed and had her lay down on top. Snape had followed and stood at the end of the bed. Pomfrey got her wand out and began doing diagnostic checks on Crescent. Crescent could smell the strong hospital smells from where she was and she didn't like it.

"She's got a bit of bruising and some minor scarring on the skin tissue." Pomfrey said to Snape. "Some old unrepaired bones and old bruising… And an aged scar which is all healed. Looks like you'll be here for a bit more than you had your first time."

'_I know what the bones and old bruising is all about but the part about 'And an aged scar'?'_ Crescent thought. _'Could see mean the one from the transplant of the core?'_

'_Yes. That's a definite.'_ Fiona replied.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Crescent asked, quickly. "I don't want a stack of homework to do after I'm all 'healed up'."

"You don't worry, you." Pomfrey said, to Crescent. "This is your second time here and it's barely a fourth of the school year. Just ask a friend to collect your homework and bring them to you here. It's not that difficult providing you've got friends… But you wouldn't be staying here long."

"Good." Crescent said, breathing out in relief.

Snape turned away and took a couple of steps when Crescent remembered about dobbing in Snape.

"Madame Pomfrey. I'll let you know that a certain master of potions is limping. Reason: external bleeding possibly open wound, a gash. If you would be so kind to check it out, that would be lovely." Crescent said, smiling sweetly.

"Severus…" Pomfrey said turning to look at Snape's back.

Snape paused and hunched his shoulders.

"I'll be fine. I know how to tend to it." Snape said. "You have a student to fix."

"Let me see." Pomfrey demanded.

Crescent smiled and she felt Fiona hound in laughter. They did a weird high five, Crescent in her mind and Fiona doing it to air. Weird, isn't it? Snape revealed the disgusting and nasty gash that was leaking with his blood. Crescent unconsciously licked her lips which brought shock to herself when Fiona was shocked and began to freak out in her mind.

"Yes, I guess you would know what to do." Pomfrey said, making Crescent frown.

"See?" Snape said. "Thank you anyways."

Snape turned to glare at Crescent and then stalked out of the hospital wing. Pomfrey turned back to Crescent and gave an uneven smile.

"Cheeky you are." Pomfrey said. "Now, let's fix those bones before moving on to patching up the open wound and healing those old and new bruises. Yes?"

Crescent wouldn't have had a say since Pomfrey went to work immediately. If Crescent did have something to say, Pomfrey would probably ignore her and continue healing. Crescent liked healers who are like that; fussy and kind.

Then there are times Crescent wished she hadn't said she liked being embarrassed.

_**What's to be on next Chapter…**_

"_You sound like you're supporting Snape when he is the enemy." Ron pointed out._

"_Let me remind you, that not all evil looking Slytherins are evil. And I'm living proof." Crescent said, staring daggers at Ron. "But I see what you mean. We can't cross him off the list of suspects."_

"_Same with not crossing you off the list." Ron stabbed back._


	18. Information Sharing

**18****. Information Sharing**

_**Previously…**_

_Snape turned to glare at Crescent and then stalked out of the hospital wing. Pomfrey turned back to Crescent and gave an uneven smile._

"_Cheeky you are." Pomfrey said. "Now, let's fix those bones before moving on to patching up the open wound and healing those old and new bruises. Yes?"_

_Crescent wouldn't have had a say since Pomfrey went to work immediately. If Crescent did have something to say, Pomfrey would probably ignore her and continue healing. Crescent liked healers who are like that; fussy and kind._

_Then there are times Crescent wished she hadn't said she liked being embarrassed._

,,,

The next day, Hermione, Harry and Ron entered the hospital wing and went looking for Fiona. Madame Pomfrey found it a bit suspicious but didn't say anything but showed them where Crescent was at.

"Miss. Lufkin? You have visitors." Pomfrey said.

"If it's Professor Snap---" Crescent began.

"No, it's your Gryffindor friends." Pomfrey replied quickly.

"Oh, thank you Madam Pomfrey." Crescent said.

Crescent was seated up and turned to see Hermione, Harry and Ron. Pomfrey walked back to her office.

"Oh, wow. I would have never thought you three to visit me." Crescent said, surprised.

"Yes, well, we had to see if you were alright. Partly our fault you got hit." Harry replied.

"You three friends? I hope so. Make a good team I recon." Crescent said, laughing lightly.

"We have a question to ask you." Ron said bluntly.

"Ronald." Hermione gasped, appalled.

Crescent laughed.

"It's okay. Spending the night here got me thinking. Who let the troll in? I have a feeling you guys are here to ask me if I did it. Of course I didn't! It's a stupid thing to do." Crescent said.

"Yeah, well, we think it's your head of house." Harry replied.

"Snape?" Crescent asked. "I don't think so. From what I have seen these few weeks is that Quirrell looks like he's… acting. I place more suspicion on him then my head of house and that's saying something since I think something's up with Snape already."

"Acting?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you know. When the troll was unconscious and he did some weird whimper… it seemed almost fake." Crescent answered.

"Wait, weren't you unconscious at the time?" Ron questioned.

"Semi-conscious. I couldn't move but I was able to hear and watch."

"Hang on. I think she's got a point about Quirrell." Harry said, catching on the band wagon. "At the great hall, as we ate, Snape was at the staff table but Quirrell wasn't. Quirrell was the one who did it. Snape couldn't have possibly had it enter the school. And also, what's with the muttering and smelling like garlic?"

Ron folded his arms.

"You sound like you're supporting Snape when he is the _enemy_." Ron pointed out.

"Let me remind you, that not all evil looking Slytherins are evil. And I'm living proof." Crescent said, staring daggers at Ron. "But I see what you mean. We can't cross him off the list of suspects."

"Same with not crossing _you_ off the list." Ron stabbed back.

"She just _backed you_ up." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Forget it. Allow him to act as he may and we get to what we are looking for." Crescent said.

"So you're working with us to find what's behind the trap door?" Hermione asked.

"Why not? I'm as curious as you all are. I mean, come on. A three-headed dog possibly with rabies in a castle that students go to school? I want to get to the bottom of it." Crescent said.

The trio still looked worried about trusting Crescent.

"There's something else. I don't know if you three believe me but I saw Quirrell while around zone three and four at _the_ door yesterday. He touched it but then Peeves was there and he walked away. It was odd. I don't know what to make of it and what was the Slytherin house ghost doing on the third floor anyways?" Crescent revealed.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"I don't know about you all but I'm starving." Ron said. "Come on Harry."

The two boys left leaving Hermione and Crescent.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"I didn't do anything." Crescent replied.

"No, but last night you were there with me. You didn't walk away." Hermione continued.

"Yes, well, hmm." Crescent said, not really knowing what to say.

"Why do you do it?" Hermione asked. "Why would you risk your Slytherin reputation and help us? Get involved with our affairs? It doesn't make sense. Definitely nothing like in the books I've read. We're Gryffindors and you're a Slytherin."

"I just want to help. I can stop if you want me to." Crescent said, looking into Hermione's eyes.

"So you want to just help? Nothing else?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione…" Crescent began.

She saw Hermione looked a bit shocked. Probably the use of her first name was strange.

"I just want to help. Why is it so hard to understand? Do you still want me to help?" Crescent asked.

"The truth is, I think we _need_ your help. Hogwarts has become much more, awkward. We need all the help we can. You're the only one outside the three of us to know these little bits of happenings." Hermione said. "Besides, we know Harry's right when he says there's something wrong. It's like we've known each other since babies."

"We have to share information we find unusual." Crescent said. "Please don't have me giving but not receiving. If we want this to work, we need to co-operate."

,,,

It only took half of the week for her to be fully ready to walk on two legs. With the homework and assignment dilemma, Tracey and Theodore had visited her occasionally with her homework and assignments, did some gossip and did some homework together. One of those days, the last day she stayed seemed most significant to their discovery of what Crescent knew that Theodore and Tracey didn't. It was the day Crescent decided to trust them fully but she could never find herself to trust them with her real identity or why she really was helping Harry Potter. So maybe not fully trusting but that's because she made a promise with Dumbledore.

"Twelve uses of Dragon blood. Right. Twelve. One is the---" Tracey was saying

Crescent tunned out while looking at the packaging of the chocolate frog card. Theodore was seated in a chair next to Tracey and both were facing Crescent in her bed. Tracey sat with her feet under her bottom and leaned to the side with a quill in one hand and a book with the other. Theodore had his glasses propped at the end of his nose while he looked at an ancient book about Dark Arts with a magnifying glass. They were all chewing on sweets they had brought from the train ride and some from the great hall from Halloween.

"Ever wonder how the frogs jump around?" Crescent asked her friends.

"Not really." Theodore said, looking at Crescent.

"I only focus on catching the idiots." Tracey said.

"Oh and that too. They are so bloody hard to grasp." Theodore agreed.

"I always wondered how it was possible for me to catch them quickly too." Crescent said.

Theodore and Tracey laughed and Crescent looked at them curiously.

"Go on. Let's see then." Theodore said.

"Excuse me?" Crescent asked.

"You catching the frog." Tracey replied.

Crescent raised an eyebrow and then began opening the packaging. Everything seemed to slow around her at that moment. When opened fully, the frog looked around and before it got to leap off the platform, Crescent grabbed it and felt the chocolate outsides mush onto her palm. She opened her palm and shoved the thing in her mouth. Theodore and Tracey were either wide-eyed or gob smacked.

"That was really fast." Theodore stated, re-adjusting his glasses.

"Seemed slow to me." Crescent said after her mouth was empty and she shrugged.

Theodore went to thinking and had muttered something on the lines of 'manipulating time'. Tracey giggled and pointed at the card Crescent had. Crescent looked down and rolled her eyes.

"Another Dumbledore." Tracey said, shaking her head.

"This is my first." Crescent said, reading what it said. "The only one I've gotten is of **Hengist of Woodcroft."**

**"You have got to be kidding me. Where have you been all these years?" Tracey asked, laughing once more.**

**_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_**_  
Currently Head master of Hogwarts._

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel._

_Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

'_That's nothing new.' _Fiona thought. _'You know all of this.'_

'_Yes, but good souvenir.'_ Crescent replied.

"I have something to tell you two but it's only because I now trust you both in keeping a secret and being loyal." Crescent said.

"Really? What is it?" Theodore asked.

"There's something fishy going on around Hogwarts." Crescent said.

"Why?" Tracey asked.

"It all began with knowing about the three-headed dog in the school."

"The what?!" her two friends exclaimed.

"Shh!" Crescent said, looking around if anyone was listening.

Crescent had then continued telling them her suspicions and it seemed Theodore and Tracey had something to say also.

,,,

It was another Tuesday and Crescent didn't have anything to do since she finished her homework yet again. She again waited for her cousin to appear from the doors of the meeting room, since that Tuesday was the first of the month November.

"So, I heard from the headmaster that you were knocked out by that troll." Fletcher said, chuckling.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Crescent said, smacking the side of Fletcher's arm.

"Not to you but it is to me." Fletcher said, grinning.

"That is the exact reason why I didn't write any of it in last week's letter." Crescent said.

"Yes, well, hmm."

"That's what I said the other day." Crescent pointed out and laughed.

"It's what all Lufkin's do." Fletcher said, smiling.

And that's when Dumbledore spoke and again Fletcher departed and Crescent and the headmaster did there monthly discussion.

"How are you with things, Crescent?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, where should I start, Professor?" Crescent asked, sitting down on a chair.

Dumbledore sat in his chair and offered the damn candy again. Crescent refused once more.

"How are your studies?" He asked, cheerfully.

"Fine." Crescent said. "And how was your day?"

"It was quite nice actually. Went for a brisk walk around the castle. Gave me a few ideas I have had wanted to conjure up in the past few days…" Dumbledore said.

"Is it because of the troll, sir?" Crescent asked.

"Yes, that is what I have been thinking." Dumbledore revealed.

First time Dumbledore did something like that, revealing what he has been thinking. He never does, not to the extent of Crescent's knowledge.

"About that, I have something to report. If I may?" Crescent said.

"If it's about your mind grasping the formality in conversing, then no, I do not want to hear it since I know enough about that already." Dumbledore replied, smiling.

He's talking about how Crescent had bumped her head from the swing and how she was now able to speak formally so easily.

"It's not about that, professor. It's on what The Trio thinks of that night. They think it's Professor Snape who unhinged the troll and Weasley also thinks I did it too."

"What do you think on the matter?" he asked.

"It's Professor Quirrell. There's something wrong about him." Crescent began.

And then Crescent told the only real adult she trusted everything from what she saw Quirrell do to what she told her friends both from Gryffindor and Slytherin. But there always remains the fact that she could never tell him that Fiona's soul was with her all the time or that there was the secret room or that she was learning more magic and some magic against ministry approval. She just couldn't. For once she wanted to prove to everyone that she was capable of achieving things on her own. Erm, with the help of… Fiona.

"There's something that three headed dog is guarding, isn't there? Something special?" Crescent began. "You can tell me. I'm promising that I won't tell anyone."

"I'm sorry Crescent… I can't do that." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, at least give me a list of professors who are helping." Crescent pestered, giving puppy dog eyes.

Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head.

"I accepted you to learn of our world and spy and help Harry Potter." Dumbledore said. "Nothing else. Now do you have anything else to tell me?"

Dumbledore was looking through Crescent and damn he saw too much within her mind. She felt him pull out and it felt disgusting. Thankfully, Fiona sighed and said he hadn't seen anything of Fiona's existing soul. He hadn't seen the secret Horizon Door. Or the training Crescent had done so far with Fiona because he was looking for stuff about Harry.

"Warn me next time you do that." Crescent grunted, holding onto her head.

"So you can block me out? I don't think so." Dumbledore asked, smiling.

"But it was very rude of you, professor." Crescent bit back.

"And now I know that you are telling the truth." Dumbledore said. "I should have never doubted you on your loyalty."

**TBC**


	19. Curse the Curse!

**A/N: **I haven't uploaded for a reason: I had a huge writing block and I still do. And also school started again and already I have four and a half assignments to do. Not cool. Plus I've been wandering around through some fandoms (Life on Mars, Demons, Ashes to Ashes, Breaking Bad- just to name a few) and I think I have an idea for Nanowrimo thing though that starts on November the 1st so no writing for that particular fandom idea till then.

Okay, that sorted, I hope this story continues because I just throw the most ridiculous sounding and looking tantrums my poor little brother had to encounter everytime I don't finish something. That reminds me, I should stop writing post this and get the hell on with my assignments. :)

Happy reading! Oh and also! If you have any **suggestions**, give me a ring- I mean, give me a shout... ahhhhh! I don't know!- and remember, **review**!

* * *

**19****. Curse the Curse!**

_**Previously…**_

_Dumbledore was looking through Crescent and damn he saw too much within her mind. She felt him pull out and it felt disgusting. Thankfully, Fiona sighed and said he hadn't seen anything of Fiona's existing soul. He hadn't seen the secret Horizon Door. Or the training Crescent had done so far with Fiona._

"_Warn me next time you do that." Crescent grunted, holding onto her head._

"_So you can block me out? I don't think so." Dumbledore asked, smiling._

"_But it was very rude of you, professor." Crescent bit back._

"_And now I know that you are telling the truth." Dumbledore said. "I should have never doubted you on your loyalty."_

_,,,_

It was the day when Slytherin verses Gryffindor in a Quiddich match and a wonderful Saturday it is. In the Slytherin first years' girl's dormitories, the girls were getting ready, wearing green, silver and black clothing to show their support for the Slytherin Quiddich team. It was this that Tracey looked envious at Pansy for having such good tastes in fashion.

"Tracey, it's not a fashion contest." Fiona reminded her.

Tracey looked at what Fiona wore; Slytherin school uniform, black bowler's hat with sliver and green ribbon around the base and the green and silver striped scarf. Tracey looked down at herself, a simple green t-shirt, the uniform skirt and a scarf. Fiona turned her back to Tracey to her own bed and turned back around with flags for everyone in the dormitory.

"Slytherin Support Flags!" Fiona announced happily so every girl in the dorm heard.

Pansy, Daphne and Millicent ran to Fiona. She gave one to Tracey first which Tracey mumbled a thanks and she watched Fiona hand the rest out, with six remaining.

"And one for me and the rest for the guys." Fiona said. "I'll see what the other years say, and then I might duplicate them."

Tracey stared at Fiona's happiness and the carefree way she speaks. Tracey doesn't understand how Fiona could do it. Tracey always felt it a difficult task, fitting in just enough and not getting too much attention while still having respect from the others. And Fiona always looked smart but at the same time was secretly secretive.

"Tracey!" Fiona said, laughing and waving a hand in front of Tracey's face.

Tracey was just then aware of Fiona trying to get her attention. She smiled weakly. Fiona then pulled on Tracey's arm towards the exit.

"Come on. Let's go down stairs. Pansy gave us the all go." Fiona said, winking.

"Hey. I said I don't care as long as you two follow the Slytherin rules." Pansy said playfully angry.

Tracey found it very difficult that Fiona was able to mend the rocky relationship Pansy and Fiona had at the beginning. Fiona was off, leaving the dorm and Tracey quickly followed.

,,,

Leaving the Great Hall, still in happiness and cheers, students, staff and guests made their way down to the pitch.

"Slytherin verses Gryffindor! Who's going to win? Place your beats here!" someone shouted.

"Weasleys. What do you think you're doing?" someone shouted.

Crescent turned around and saw two red head boys standing somewhere with a box.

'_Weasley family must be big.'_ Crescent thought.

'_And it is.'_ Fiona replied, nodding. _'Just today I saw two others, not twins of course.'_

'_Wowzers.'_ Crescent gasped.

The Slytherins followed the Slytherin prefects and heads to the Slytherin stands while the other houses followed their house prefects and heads to their stands.

"Isn't this exciting, Theodore?" Crescent asked.

"For the last time, call me Ted." Theodore replied, rolling his eyed. "And no. I don't find this amusing. Not even the slightest. That's why I brought a book along."

"For once in you life, try not carrying a book to where ever you go?" Tracey said.

It could easily be an insult for someone like Hermione but Theodore just grinned as if it was a compliment.

"I don't care." Theodore said, sticking a tongue out.

"It's his hobby. Let him be." Crescent said to Tracey with a laugh.

"More like an obsession." Tracey muttered.

And in the mist of cheer, chat and laughter, only Crescent had heard her.

"Let's get a seat---" Crescent began but got cut off by the shove from a second year Slytherin.

That stupid looking Slytherin boy in… Quiddich robes? Crescent pushed him back.

"Who do you think you are?" Crescent shouted.

"Terence Higgs. Seeker of the Slytherin team."

"You are so vain. You're only a year older than me." Crescent growled. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Watch your language missy." Higgs said, showing a stupid smirk. "You're playing a game that you're already losing."

"Hey! Higgs! Hurry up you poofter!" shouted the Slytherin head boy, Lucas Oswald.

"Good luck Tarwence!" shouted a Slytherin girl on the swap side.

The girl blew a kiss to Higgs. Tracey did her famous eye rolling. Crescent sighed and shook her head. Theodore was pretending to read. And they still haven't gotten a seat. Someone pulled on her arm and she was considering throwing a hex at the person. It was Daphne.

"Come on. Malfoy has reserved our seats." Daphne said.

"Oh?" Crescent asked.

"Yeah. Just for us first years. His father wants the best for his son, remember?"

"Oh. Right. Yes." Crescent replied. "Lead the way then."

She rubbed the back of her neck. Of course. The Malfoy's are all money and bribes. The three followed Daphne to the top of the stands; where first years shouldn't be. They were halfway there when Crescent stopped where she was, making Theodore and Tracey stop.

"Professor Snape's going to kill us." Crescent shouted to Daphne, turning a bit to see the staff's stand.

Daphne turned to look at them, or more so on Crescent.

"Sitting at the top is an honour, Crescent. What are you doing?" Daphne asked in all honesty.

"Things like that…they have to be earned." Crescent replied, walking back down to where the first years are supposed to be seated.

She didn't look at Theodore or Tracey. She didn't want to. They would probably follow Daphne. If not then that proves true friendship. Probably. She had no idea and from the whispering from Fiona, she was unsure as well. She arrived back at front row, close to the action and where the first years are allocated. No idea why it should be empty… the other stands have their front rows packed. The whole row was empty. Crescent walked in pass a couple of chairs before seating herself down.

"I say you're barmy." Tracey said.

Crescent turned to the right and saw Tracey and Theodore. She looked at them and didn't know what they were doing. They didn't sit down. They didn't stay and the game was about to start.

"I suppose you're right." Crescent replied. "Are you two here to join me?"

Theodore took it in as an offer and sat himself next to Crescent. Then he opened his book again. A loud sigh came out of him and he glanced at Crescent.

"Trace, hurry up." Theodore said.

"Fine." Tracey said. "My legs are killing me."

Tracey went to the other side of Crescent and sat down grumpily.

"I'm going to regret this, you know." Tracey said to Crescent.

Crescent watched the empty pitch. The loud roars from everywhere around her was making her feel agitated. It was too loud for her comfort.

"Do you like Quiddich?" Crescent asked.

"No."

"Then why in Merlin's name would you regret this?" Crescent said, laughing.

Tracey didn't reply. Just a shrug was offered. Crescent folded her arms. Being in the field or in the library would definitely be different to being in the crowd.

"What ever." Crescent said.

The teams came out and the crowds cheer for the teams they love… or boos of hate. Then Madame Hooch came on the field and the game began with the balls flying out of the wooden box. Crescent waved the flag around and she wanted Slytherin to lose because of that prick called Higgs. She watched as Harry flew his Nimbus. She began wanting a broom like that herself. He flew with such accuracy and she could tell he was much better than his first time. Maybe because of the broom or maybe he was born to fly.

'_She's got a crush on him. A crush on him…'_ Fiona sang.

'_Very inappropriate to sing a Muggle song while in a dangerous match, Fiona.'_ Crescent said.

'_You're still that cocky person. I could marry you for that if it were possible.'_

'_What was it about a crush on him? I don't think I'm interested in you. That stuff you're talking about is… yuck. A crush? Boy's are disgusting.'_

'_I thought you changed sides for a moment but nope. You're still you.'_

'_Of course. If I'm not me, who else could I be?'_

'_You're… you're you.'_

'_Yes. But much more stronger, yeah? More confidence and courage and, and pride!'_

'_Look. Sorry to bother you… finally but I found something you might want to know about that could help you and I.'_

Crescent watched as Harry's broom play tricks on him.

'_Is it about Harry?'_ Crescent asked Fiona.

'_No but… oh Merlin.'_

"Something's wrong with Potter's broom stick." Tracey said.

'_Forget what I just said for now.' Fiona said._

The Slytherins behind them were laughing and pointing at Harry. The teacher's are smart and they'd act. She went to look at them. Her eyes first set on Quirrell. Got him. Mumbling, hands together, creating a Jinx. Then she saw Snape and wondered what in the world he was doing. No, it had to be Quirrell. Not that she hates his guts or anything…

It's time to act. Crescent casted the disillusion charm which freaked Theodore and Tracey out. Crescent smirked but she didn't stay around for long.

Bam! She was off. She didn't care if her shoes made sound but she didn't know she was this fast at running down the stairs. Didn't trip down a step or stumbled on her own feet. Almost like… flying to the rescue. Bam! She's watching Hermione under the seats of the staff, wand out and ready.

"Granger." Crescent growled, causing Hermione to jump.

She looked terrified but then saw Crescent gave her a glare. Crescent had placed the charm on Hermione so now they could only see each other and nobody else.

"It's not Snape." Crescent said. "Let me try and prove it by distracting Quirrell."

"What do you mean? I saw Snape muttering."

"Yeah, well I saw Quirrell doing the same thing. And both of them had their eyes dead set, right? Trust me. It's him."

"What are we going to do? Harry's up there with a dangerous broomstick that could end his life."

"You sound like he would die for real."

Crescent began to walk away when Hermione pulled on her arm.

"What?"

"What if they see you?"

"They won't." Crescent said with confidence, smiling.

Bam! Crescent was there standing right in front of Quirrell. She knows he can see her. She knows what he's doing. And yet he didn't do anything about her but focus on Harry. Oh no. Her mind began to hurt. What was it with those eyes? They looked a bit purple. Dark violet to be exact. Crescent smacked her head but that just made her visions go blurry.

'_What's happening?'_

Fiona didn't say anything.

'_Help me. What do I do?'_

Crescent felt her body being 'possessed'. She found her self slap Quirrell across the face and he fell like a tonne of bricks. Crescent gasped and a tumble of teachers went to Quirrell's aid. Crescent's mind was clear again, she thanked Fiona and smiled in relief. Crescent jumped out of the scene, back down stairs on ground with Hermione. She took the charm off both of them.

"How is he?" Crescent asked, looking up at the skies in the pitch.

Hermione smiled and pointed Harry out. He was on his broom again, zooming around the place.

"Go Potter!" Crescent yelled, and then she laughed.

"Don't you go for Slytherin?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow rose.

Crescent looked down at the flag in her other hand. Slytherin support flag. Crescent snapped it in half and threw it to the ground.

"After I met the Slytherin Seeker, not a chance. Maybe when that Slytherin Seeker's off the team." Crescent said.

"You're strange." Hermione assessed.

"Glad you think so Granger." Crescent replied. "Do you like Quiddich?"

"No. Not really. You?"

"I'd rather be on the pitch or in the library to be honest."

"Not even the pitch for me." Hermione said, giving Crescent the 'what the hell are you thinking?' look.

They watched Harry and Higgs fly side by side for the snitch. Crescent crossed her fingers. She watched their hands go for the snitch. She wasn't worried that Harry was flying towards the ground because she knows he could do sharp U turns. She knows he could do it. Just hope Higgs flies away early and chickens out or Harry grabs the thing before Higgs.

"Please. Please. Please." Crescent begged.

Higgs flew back up, Harry rode the broom horizontal again and poitioned himself to stand on his broom while it flies. Then Harry snatched the snitch. In his mouth. He tumbled but then stood up, looking a bit uneasy and pop! Disgusting. But Gryffindor won!

"Yes!" Crescent shouted.

Hermione wooed and clapped for Harry. Then she threw herself at Crescent who was quick to hold onto her so Hermione didn't fall. A hug, from a friend. Something she never felt before. Crescent knew the hug was too long, she allowed her arms to go limp.

"He did it." Hermione said.

"We did it." Crescent replied.

"You did it." Hermione said.

They laughed. Hermione stepped back a bit, better now since they were still comfortable with the whole closeness idea.

"We all did it." Crescent said.

"So, it's not Snape. It's Quirrell."

"Definitely."

"I don't think Ron and Harry would agree though."

"Meh." Crescent replied with a shrug. "A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. I just want to make the school safe."

Hermione looked at Crescent with a look that wasn't very hard to read yet Crescent didn't understand it.

"What?"

"So that's what you're doing. Saving the school. You like school, don't you?"

"No!" Crescent said quickly. "I'm just… you know, making it fair for the others for a… an excellent education they deserve."

"Sure." Hermione said, smiling. "And I like school too. Don't worry. I won't tell anybody."

"Oh, gez. Thanks a lot." Crescent said.

"Fiona! Just the one I'm looking for!"

It was Malfoy. He was with his body guards followed by the Pansy Girls. Theodore and Tracey were in front of them and the first to reach Crescent and Hermione.

"Oh great. Trouble." Crescent said to Hermione, then laughed.

Hermione looked uneasy.

"It's okay… just walk away with Davis and Nott." Crescent whispered to her.

Crescent looked at Theodore and Tracey who saw Hermione and yes they knew what to do. Theodore and Tracey guided Hermione away so Malfoy thought it was somebody else who was talking to Crescent. Such good friends. Understanding too.

"What is it Draco?" Crescent asked, staring right at Draco.

"I heard all of that. Before the match. You and Higgs." Draco said.

Crescent looked at the Slytherins behind him. Draco gave a frustrated look and told his guards and the Pansy Girls to leave them alone. That face on Pansy was priceless. They left (Pansy left some what grudgingly) and Draco turned back to look at Crescent.

"What about it?"

"You were annoyed." Draco stated.

Crescent began to slowly walk to the castle, Draco by her side.

"Yes, I was. He pushed me. Like you had to me so many times before. I hate being pushed around, Draco. You have to understand that sometimes." Crescent said.

"Oh, you have no idea." Draco said. "Father telling me to do this and that. I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Sometimes we're too young to make decisions because we're acting to fast to make them. Sometimes we need help."

"I don't know why we're talking about this." Draco said, avoiding talking about those things. "So… with Higgs. What do you want me to do about him?"

"Are you still trying to bribe me?" Crescent asked, a sly look on her face.

He didn't reply. Well, Crescent wanted Higgs off the team for a start. But she could see he wanted that too for having Slytherin loose to Gryffindor.

"In time, my wish will come true." Crescent replied to the question.

,,,

That night after practising brewing the complex, probably O.W.L. level, Polyjuice Potion in The Haven, Crescent went to the Astronomy Tower. All of that complex magic she learnt, hidden away from others, it was beginning to get frustrating when she had no one to tell; no one to tell of these great things she could do.

She thought of those times when she was up in the Astronomy Tower for her classes of Astronomy, the air blowing at her felt good. With that were the stars, twinkling like beautiful goddesses of the sky. But the problem was, she never appreciated it at those times because there was work to do and people around. She thought, since it was curfew, classes for Astronomy weren't on, it would be empty and open for her. She was right when she got there. And she realised why riding a fast broom stick was so exciting and blasting. It makes people feel relaxed, not troubled and… free.

And now she understands why Harry had that stupid grin when he flew that day in flying class.

He felt free.

She's starting to like it now.

Probably do this… every time after training.

Freedom.

It's all they want.

**TBC**


End file.
